The Ruler's Heir
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Danny is about to realize the history of his alter ego Danny Phantom and see getting his ghost powers was not a mere accident. He must help his father the nameless Pharaoh Yami to save the world once again from an ancient evil! Pairings are included but not by much.
1. Prologue

_**The Ruler's Heir**_

_Prologue_

For as long as man had stood on the face of the new Earth, he has always wondered of the many unanswered questions. Almost by instinct, mankind, with interests to discover the unknown, has roamed the Earth. One of the greatest interests that have been in the deepest darkest part of any human's mind was the wonder of different realms.

Atlantis was one of the many tribes who have discovered and learned about one such realm. However, discovering this secret zone always came with a price. For if anyone should ever have the power to control the realm, he or she would be in control of nearly the whole galaxy itself. It was this scared knowledge that fueled the quite a few humans' greed to have power over that realm.

A bloody battle soon took part that took innocent lives until four brave souls managed to defeat the evil and seal it away within the deepest part of the zone. But even then, a secret cannot remain clandestine forever.

Many centuries later, in the nearly endless sands, a prosperous place called Egypt was the next to discover this secret realm. The Egyptians were always both fascinated and terrified of anything so sacred. And discovering this realm that held a lot of things was no different. The Pharaohs soon had it called the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm had wonders that not only held magical creatures but other things yet to be discovered.

However, an evil being, who inside the Realm, was filled with greed from the Egyptians. It started to envelop the weak minds and darkness once again began to spread. To once again seal away this evil being and of the Shadow Realm, a courageous and powerful Pharaoh sealed everything away. In doing so, he had his life taken away but with a pure heart knowing everyone was safe.

As always, as something like the Shadow Realm couldn't remain a mystery forever. Mankind still was always curious and even after the pyramids began to fall apart long after most of the Egyptians have either died or moved on, the secrets would soon be revealed again.

The discoveries the scientists had made of the Egyptian carvings and drawings revealed about the Shadow Realm. A few from the United States called it not the Shadow Realm but of a Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone held all kinds of wonders of not only those who have passed on and won't move on, but of portals, strange creatures, and so on.

However, despite such strange and remarkable discoveries of this Ghost Zone, it was never a well-known discussed topic and therefore it was passed on as something to never mention again. But even then, there were still a couple of curious young folk who wanted to find something different and interesting.

One such man had dedicated his life into discovering the secrets of Egypt. For many years, he would scope out the falling crumbling pyramids and see the carvings of the monsters that came from the Shadow Realm. He had learned that after bringing back a few souvenirs in over his many years of finding things, that the Shadow Realm also known as the Ghost Zone held a lot of secrets.

Giddy, he wrote a book about what he had found and only managed to sell a few copies. Only one person remained loyal and interested in such a discovery. The younger man became very interested in this discovery right away. He always had a significance of anything ghost related and found the book very fascinated. Despite his only friend's protests the professor was nothing more than an old fool, the young man and his fiancé, who shared the same interest as him, went to meet the elder man.

It was then he took them both on a trip to Egypt to show what he had found. Nearly losing his or her life, the trio had discovered that the Ghost Zone or Shadow Realm was considered one and had many unsolved mysterious to it.

The professor had no choice but to retire and yet maintained some tight communication with eager man and his lover. But soon, another great evil and mystery behind the Shadow Realm also known as the Ghost Zone will soon be unraveled. It may not be just up to the brave Pharaoh but another person whom he had known that will save the world from the destruction of the world…


	2. ONE

One

"Now students, I want you all to read the latest chapter we had just reviewed. There is a test coming up this next week and I want you all to study hard for it," Mr. Lancer stated in his usual monotone voice, "It does count a quarter for your final grade. That means twenty five percent for those who cannot do the math."

His small green eyes glanced over at one such student who in question was bad at math. Danny Fenton frowned as his icy blue eyes scanned to Sam Manson, the only friend of his who happened to be taking this class along with him. The Goth girl simply shrugged before she turned her violet eyes back up front.

Danny mentally sighed as he rubbed his spiky raven black hair. He knew he had to seriously past this class. But could he help that it was so boring that even his older sister Jazz would even yawn during it? He rolled his eyes at this thought. What was he thinking? Jazz found nearly everything in school not tedious.

Besides, with the whole rounding up ghosts for the past year and his fifteenth birthday that will soon be coming up in another couple of months, he had a lot on his mind. Being the town's protector Danny Phantom had both it's perks and downs. The young teenage boy frowned even more as he drowned out Mr. Lancer's drone with him thinking over his own private thoughts.

Ever since he got his ghost powers from his dad's home made ghost portal, Danny had made a vow to protect this town and the whole world. He had felt lucky that his other female friend Carrie Francess had ghost powers as well. According to her, she had gotten them at very younger age from a random portal and never told anyone but her own sister and mother. And despite that, she never was able to practice her powers all that often until Danny got his. In other words, she was pretty much a novice like he was.

Ring!

Danny jumped at the sound of a bell going off and that indicated that class and school was over. He sighed as he got to his feet and gathered his things from his desk. As other students hustled for the door, Sam made her way to Danny.

"Did you get everything Mr. Lancer said, Danny?" she questioned as she gripped her purple spider backpack's strap.

"About the test? Yeah," Danny nodded but Sam's face soured and that caused the half ghost boy to frown and then question, "I'm taking he said something else didn't he?"

"Duh? He was talking about the school exchange program," Sam began as the two walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway, "I'm thinking of signing up for it. It sounds really exciting. I heard that the other school is in Japan. I always wanted to go to Japan."

Hearing this mention of going to Japan and the rare smile on Sam's face caused Danny to smirk at her, "I can always go you know what and take you, Carrie, and Tucker there without the flight charges." He pointed out.

"Take us where?" a girl's voice questioned that caused Danny and Sam to see Carrie, who had questioned, and Tucker Foley.

"To Japan. But I rather win at this student exchange contest." Sam answered as she shrugged.

"Oh! Japan! I heard it's really lovely around this time of the year." Carrie giggled as she bounced on her heels slightly.

"Could be, but it sounds kind of a waste to sign up for it." Tucker put in his own thought as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's really an extra credit project, Tuck. And with your grades, you might need them." Sam quipped as the group started for the main exit doors.

"Hey!" The African American technology-knowing boy cried as Danny laughed.

"Ease up guys, but I'm with Tucker on this. Going to Japan sounds kind of waste wouldn't you say? I can always just fly there." The half ghost boy put in his own thought as he rubbed his black hair.

"Sure. But it's a waste of energy. I might sign up for it myself." Carrie stated as she started to skip ahead of her friends with her long brown hair waving behind her.

"Whatever. Look, I've got to get going home. After me missing my curfew from yesterday, I don't want my folks riding on me again," Danny started walking toward his house before he turned to wave goodbye to his friends, "See you guys later."

"Bye dude! We still on for gaming night tomorrow?" Tucker questioned with a smirk.

"You got it!" Danny nodded before he turned and rushed home.

By the time, Danny got home, he noticed his father was on the living room couch working on an invention as usual but reading his top favorite book that was laid open right next to him. The black haired boy frowned as he closed the door behind him and started to sneak toward the stairs. Jazz was lucky that she had an important meeting with Lilly, Carrie's older sister, tonight. If his dad saw him, he was going to babble on not just about the invention he was making or ghosts, but of the book he was reading.

Danny had heard about this book millions of times. His father Jack Fenton didn't always read books, but if it was ghost related, Jack was on it like a fresh batch of fudge made for him. The young teenage boy was nearly to the stairs when his father's dark blue eyes glanced up.

"Hey Danny!" Jack greeted as he put down his invention and started to come over.

Mentally cursing his luck, Danny slowly turned toward his dad, "Hey dad." The boy greeted his father half-heartily.

"I think I may found something interesting about ghosts that I never knew! Want to hear about it?" Jack questioned.

Knowing fully well the answer Danny tried to state, "Actually I-"

"Swell! According to this book, ghosts in the Ghost Zone are spirits of people who never wanted to move on," Jack described as Danny sighed,

"That's great, dad. But-"

"A good old friend of mine taught me this. His book is what always fascinated me." Jack cut off Danny again before the large man glanced down at his son, "Did I ever tell you I met him?"

"About a million times."

"But did I ever tell you that your mother and I went with him to Egypt to discover more about the Ghost Zone?" Jack questioned again with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, a hundred times. Look, dad I have some homework to work on." Danny started up the steps as Jack looked on.

Yes, Danny had heard his dad ramble on about how he, his wife Maddie, and that professor, whatever his name is, go into some fallen temple in Egypt and nearly got their lives killed trying to find out some secrets. It was cool to hear the first few times. But hearing it endlessly was very tiring.

Danny sighed in relief when he got to his room and slowly walked toward his bed. After putting his backpack to the side, the half ghost boy allowed his body to fall onto his soft bed. He closed his icy blue eyes and pondered if he should just nap there or get started on his homework. He was glad today was Friday and he was looking forward to the game night tomorrow with Tucker.

Recently, both boys have discovered the joys of a great game that Danny never thought he would ever like: Duel Monsters. It was certainly a big hit in Japan and now it had spread all over the world. The half ghost boy smiled as he slowly sat up in his bed and reached over to his drawer. Pulling it open, he took out his deck that he had been working hard on.

He was of course still a novice, but so far, he has had beaten Tucker at nearly every duel. But Danny had Tucker swore to keep this secret. Carrie and Sam had found out about it, and Sam thought the game looked boring. Carrie on the other hand was interested and wanted to know more.

Danny and Tucker both promised to teach Carrie about Duel Monsters the next night. Also, premiering was the show of the game master who was a king at Duel Monsters. After getting into the game, Danny went into research and found that a boy only a year older than Danny himself had won every tournament of Duel Monsters. According to studies, Danny saw that this Yugi boy was about as popular as his alter ego Danny Phantom.

As Danny went through his cards, he thought over the information he had learned about Yugi. It suddenly dawned on him that Yugi lived in Japan. The half ghost boy felt slightly stupid for never realizing this, but what if he got picked for the exchange student program? He could go to Japan and possibly meet the King of Games himself.

Danny smiled on the look on Sam's face that after stating of not wanting to sign up that suddenly he signed up. The Goth would possibly call him a hypocrite. But hey, it beats of having to waste energy and fly over to Japan. Not to mention he wanted to save his energy to maybe even meets this Duel Monsters king. Plus, he really wasn't the type to stalk someone, right? He slowly smiled and made up his mind to sign up for the program.

The next night, Danny, Tucker, and Carrie met at 8 o'clock sharp, "You ready to begin?" Tucker questioned as he got out his own deck.

"Yeah, but first, the show is about to begin." Danny answered as he turned on the TV.

"Show? About Duel Monsters?" Carrie questioned as she sat on the couch next to the two boys.

"Yeah. One of the greatest duelists of all times is about to duel. His name is Yugi and he's won every Duel Monster tournament ever thrown at him." Danny explained as his icy blue eyes were now on the screen.

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters Challenge. Coming up, we have the challengers, Weevil Underwood up against our never losing champ, Yugi Muto." The announcer stated.

"Weevil? That bug guy again?" Tucker questioned as he watched a thick glasses kid, with bright aqua hair that looked like a beetle, come onto the stage.

"Yeah. I heard he's a big cheat and hates to lose," Danny answered as he frowned at Weevil's evil smirking face, "And that smirk certainly tells me he is a big loser."

"He looks really creepy." Carrie put in her own thought as she shivered.

Danny and his friends watched as the camera moved away from Weevil toward the opposite of the stage to reveal none other than the King of Games himself; Yugi Muto, "Whoa, the dude must use a lot of hair gel to get his hair like that." Tucker laughed.

Indeed, Yugi did have strange hair all right. It was in the shape of a star with black and maroon highlights. And in front of his face were long blonde bangs. But Danny himself had black hair that turned white, so he honestly didn't care about the strange hair. He only admired of how determined Yugi looked.

"I think it looks fitting on him and he is kind of hot." Carrie giggled as Danny glanced over at her.

"Hot?" he questioned and felt slightly jealous at this mention.

"Just an observation." The female half ghost shrugged before all three turned their attention back to the TV screen.

"I hope you are ready to lose, Yugi, because I rearrange my deck that will surely defeat you this time." Weevil's stated in his annoying voice as he put his deck in the duel disk.

"We'll see, Weevil." Yugi's deep voice answered as his calm violet eyes glanced down to his own deck to put it in his dueling disk.

"Ok, I honestly think Yugi is way too calm in this. I mean Weevil certainly seems confident he will win." Tucker stated as he folded his arms and leaned back in the couch.

"Hey, come on, Tuck. Don't jump to conclusions yet. Let's see of how the duel goes." Danny quietly retorted as his icy blue eyes were fixed on the TV.

Danny had no doubt that Yugi will win this. After all, he wasn't called the King of Games for nothing. As the duel went on, it did seem Weevil had Yugi on the ropes. Tucker at that point was thinking the insect kid had it in the bag. Carrie turned to Danny,

"Do you think Yugi will win, Danny? I mean he's down to 50 life points and Weevil has all of his." She questioned with a frown.

Danny laughed, "Take a look at Yugi, Car."

She obeyed and noticed that smirk on Yugi's face, "He's smiling?"

"Yep. Ya know what that means." Danny put in as he smirked himself.

Tucker and Carrie both frowned as did Weevil, who also noticed the smirk on Yugi's face, "What is so funny? I'm about to win this duel!"

"I'm sorry Weevil, but I had you going on from the start. I knew what you were up to and I wanted to put your confidence up so you wouldn't suspect my trap." Yugi explained as he picked a card from his hand.

"Trap? What trap! You're bluffing!" Weevil cried out.

"Am I? Then watch."

To Tucker and Carrie's amazement, Yugi had pulled his triumph card and without even a second glance, all of Weevil's insect army was gone, leaving him wide open for an attack. Yugi then used his own free monsters to attack Weevil directly and the insect kid had lost, again.

"Awesome!" Danny cheered as he put his fists in the air.

"What a duel! Yugi Muto once again wins this duel!" the announcer stated as everyone in the stadium cheered.

"Whoa, he had me fooled." Tucker put in as Carrie laughed.

"I thought it was cool. Now I'm pumped to learn about Duel Monsters!"

"All right, let's get started then!" Danny stated before he turned off the TV and he and his other two friends sat on the floor and took out packets of Duel Monsters.

Danny's own deck contained variety of ghost, ice, light, and dark combo monsters. Tucker's own was focused on robot and metal monsters. Going through the monsters, Carrie decided on angel, water, and fairy theme monsters. To demonstrate, Danny and Tucker started to duel once again. Carrie laughed when Danny once again defeated Tucker.

"Really, dude, it's like you played this game before and I'm not just saying that." Tucker stated he started to straighten his deck.

"Tucker's right, Danny, you ever played Duel Monsters before?" Carrie questioned as she glanced over at the half ghost boy.

"No. I guess I got the hang of the game." The raven-haired boy answered with a shrug.

"I'd say it's more than that." Tucker put in his own thought as Carrie laughed.

"Ah who cares?" Danny questioned as he shuffled his deck.

"I don't know. But I honestly want to sign up for that School Exchange Program. I mean come on? What if you get picked to go to Domino City?" Carrie questioned as Danny and Tucker glanced over.

"Not sure. I may sign up for it." Danny answered as the African-American techno boy glanced over in slight surprise.

"What? But I thought you said it was a waste?" Tucker questioned.

"At first, but hearing of the chances of going to Japan and meeting the King of Games? It sounds pretty cool." The raven-haired boy replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but chances of getting picked are pretty slim, D. You might not get to go." Tucker answered with a frown.

"If I get picked, I'd like to meet Yugi myself." Carrie giggled as Danny gave her a sharp look.

"Because you think he's hot?" he questioned with an icy tone.

"What? No!" Carrie retorted, although a blush was shown on her face.

Danny rolled his eyes. He couldn't help feeling a bit jealous that Carrie found Yugi hot. The thought slipped though when he realized that Tucker was right; the chances of winning the School Exchange program was like winning a lottery ticket. But who said he couldn't go for it? He decided to ask Jazz for help on how to sign up for it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the endless void of the Ghost Zone, inside his clock tower was Clockwork himself. The master of time was staring at his portal that was showing Danny about to play another round of Duel Monsters with Tucker. The ghost turned into his infant form before he stated in his low voice,<p>

"Very soon, young Daniel, you will find out more about Duel Monsters and Yugi Muto himself then you ever did."

"Clockwork, you do remember the vow of never interfering."

Clockwork sighed patiently as he turned to see the same two Observants that had appeared out of nowhere, "I am well aware of the vow. Do you both even realize what this boy's past is?"

"We have only known about how he would turn evil in the future. Thanks to you cheating ways, it was prevented." The first Observant answered.

"What makes you think his past has anything to do with his future?" the second questioned.

"His past has a lot to do with his future," Clockwork answered with very tight patience before he turned back to his portal, "And very soon, he will need to discover and learn about it if he and Yugi Muto are to save this world from a terrible ancient evil…"

The Observants stared at Clockwork, at each other, before glancing back and the first finally spoke, "Very well, but you mustn't interfere, Clockwork. You have already done enough damage by even being in contact with this ghost boy."

"Understandable. Besides, I know a certain someone who will be assisting me into having young Daniel know of his past." Clockwork lifted his time staff in the air and his portal that had the image of Danny dueling Tucker faded.

"Who would that be, Clockwork?" the second Observant questioned in distrust.

The portal's image showed a young Egyptian woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was right now wearing work clothes and she was on her hands and knees. She was dusting sand off of something. Her eyes widen when she was startled to see an image on what she was dusting off.

"Ishizu Ishtar." Clockwork answered simply.


	3. TWO

Two

Danny kept his word. He signed up for School Exchange program. Jazz and Sam were in shock that he wanted to do this. The Goth girl wasn't too thrilled since after all she heard him state it was a waste of time. Jazz thought it was great that her younger brother was trying to help boast his grades.

The half ghost boy had to restrain himself from laughing since he honestly wasn't doing this for his grades but to meet the King of Games. He looked into the program and saw that the other school was Domino High School located in Domino City. Danny couldn't help but grin since that's where Yugi was living and he went to school there.

A thought stuck the young half ghost boy; what if Yugi signed up for it as well and he got picked? Then he would be sent here and Danny will never meet him. He shook his head to push that thought away. Thinking negative thoughts will only make him go insane. Carrie taught him that and sometimes, it was good advice. He had to focus on his schoolwork for now. Plus, the announcement for the school student exchange won't take place until the end of this month.

When Danny wasn't focused on schoolwork or ghost hunting, which happened on several occasions, he was busy practicing playing Duel Monsters. He didn't know if he was getting any better at this. After all, the only two people he played with were Tucker and Carrie. And both of them were novices as well. He decided to try something.

One day after school, Danny rushed up to his room once he got home in order to avoid his parents and went straight for his computer. He closed the door, flung his heavy backpack near his bed and sat at his desk. As the computer started up, Danny took out his dueling deck. He went through it to make sure all of his cards were there.

He then immediately went to Google and searched for any websites that had dueling sights. He found a few sites, but one caught his eye. It was called and in the info, it described that even the best duelists played on there. Danny blinked and wondered if maybe he'll meet Yugi on there.

He clicked on it and began to sign up. He decided to name himself GhostRaven and put in his info about his dueling deck. He saw that a bunch of people was online and he wondered of what to do. He gulped and tried to think of how to approach one of them. Suddenly, a chat room popped up and he gasped in surprise.

**RedEyesBDB**: Hey. You new?

Danny stared in slight surprise and wondered who this was. The picture icon only showed some monster that Danny knew as the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Danny shrugged and decided to answer.

**GhostRaven**: Yeah. I'm uh…just looking for people to duel. I figure this website was a good place to start.

Danny paused after entering his response and waited for this person to respond back.

**RedEyesBDB**: Well, you're in luck. I happen to be one of the best duelists. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I can help you.

The half ghost boy rolled his eyes at this response. If it's one of those wanna-be duelists, he certainly wasn't interested. However, he figured one little duel wouldn't harm anything. Making up his mind, Danny typed.

**GhostRaven**: Sure. How do we start?

**RedEyesBDB**: Simple, I'll send you the duel challenge and you simply click on it and we go from there. It took me a bit to figure this out myself, but in the long run, it's a good way to practice. Ready?

GhostRaven: Sure, bring it on, dude.

Danny waited to for this duel challenge thing and saw something pop up in front of the chat room. It blinked: "Dueling Request." Realizing this must be what the Red Eyes guy was talking about, Danny clicked on that. He found his screen now enveloped with a dueling mat and he had to smile. Now he was ready.

However, Danny saw that he probably wasn't good as he thought. He only managed to get as far as his 20th turn and the Red Eyes dude won with no problem. The half ghost boy frowned when the chat room came back.

**RedEyesBDB**: Hey kid. Not bad for a duel. You had me going there. Keep it up. I hope we can duel again.

Danny slowly sat up straight before he typed.

**GhostRaven**: You too. Nice dueling with you.

**RedEyesBDB**: Same here. I have to go. Later!

Danny nodded, although he forgot that whoever was RedEyesBDB couldn't see him. He logged off from the site and leaned back against his chair. He had to admit, that was fun. Sure it was a bit of downer that he lost, but of course, he was used to playing against Tucker and Carrie. The half ghost boy shrugged before he got from his seat and walked out of his room to see if dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Domino City, Japan, which was in the morning, inside the Kame game shop's computer room was a group of teenagers. At the desk was a blonde haired teenager while his friends surrounding him. One of his friends was Yugi Muto although he looked different from the TV screen Danny and his friends had watched.<p>

"Whoa, that was pretty close." Joey Wheeler stated as he rubbed his blonde hair.

"I'll say, that new kid nearly whooped your butt, man." Tristan Taylor quipped as he laughed.

"Awe shut up, Tristan."

Yugi along with his other friends Catzi Kaioh, Tea Gardener, Ryo Bakura, and Emi Fujiwara laughed at this exchange. The gang was enjoying this new site that was just invented by Seto Kaiba himself, and it certainly was a fun new way to duel instead of hauling a heavy duel disk around. But this computer system online was really considered practice course. In the long run, duelists still had to use duel disks to get all the action from monsters.

"You did great, Joey. You have come a long way in dueling." Yugi complimented with one of his gentle smiles.

"Have to admit, you might even beat me." Catzi stated with a smirk as she folded her arms.

"You tryin' to tell me something, Catzi?" Joey questioned as he gave her a glare.

"No. Just stating a fact." The others but Yugi laughed at the aqua-haired girl's statement.

Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, came into the room, "Oh, how is the practice dueling on that Internet coming along?"

"Just great, grandpa. Joey won another one." Yugi answered his grandfather with a smile.

"Yeah, but the kid was new to it, so it wasn't surprising Joey won." Tristan shrugged as Joey got off of the computer chair.

"Why you…"

"All right, kids, ease up," Tea suddenly put in as she got between both boys, "No need for fighting in this house.

"Besides, violence never solved anything." Emi stated in her soft voice before she pushed up her glasses.

"Very well, but you kids need to focus on school as well," Mr. Muto stated with a warm chuckle and turned to his only grandchild, "Speaking of, Yugi, did you sign up for it?"

Seeing the look in his grandpa's eyes, Yugi nervously stated, "Don't worry, grandpa, I've been focusing on my studies. Really. So I didn't sign up for it. Besides, I'm not ready for traveling. I need some rest before we start working on discovering about the Pharaoh's secret."

"Very well. I just want you to know that I had us signed up to be one of the houses to have our guest for the month that holds the student coming from America." Grandpa Muto answered as his violet eyes softened.

"Seriously, Mr. Muto? You sure this place has enough room?" Catzi questioned as her light brown eyes flickered around the room.

Laughing at her comment, Mr. Muto stated, "Don't worry, Catzi. It's not like we're going to have all the students live here. Just one. We do have an extra guest room across from Yugi's room that will make the new student comfortable."

"Sounds pretty cool. I'd like to sign up. But eh, another Duel Monsters tournament is coming up in the same month." Joey stated with a smirk.

"Another one? Is Kaiba hosting it?" Bakura questioned with a frown.

"Yeah. Guess he's still sore from the last time Yuge beat him." Joey started laughing as Yugi shrugged.

"That's fine. One dueling tournament shouldn't hurt." The small tri-colored hair boy put in as his grandfather gave him a stern look.

"Yes, but don't let it interferer with your schoolwork, Yugi. Your mother told me that you might be slipping in one class. I want you to graduate you know." The elder man put in as Yugi gulped.

"Don't worry, grandpa. I'll be fine. Plus I'm already studying for it. And we have a big test coming up in it so I'm going to make sure to focus on that. I promise."

"All right then. But if I see anything lower than a C, I will have no choice but to not allow you to attend the next dueling tournament." Grandpa Muto warned with one of his rare serious looks on his face.

Yugi slowly nodded and knew that his grandfather meant what he said, "Speaking of, we better get going." Tea suddenly stated as she started to shove Joey and Tristan out.

"Hey come on, Tea! We can walk!" Joey retorted, but the brown haired female ignored his comment and continued to push him and the tall brown haired guy out of the room.

"Well, see you later, Yugi." Emi stated with a small smile before she started out.

"Yeah, good bye." Bakura nodded before he too followed after the purple haired girl.

Catzi paused a moment, "The queen says hi to the Pharaoh, Yugi. I'll call you later." She stated with a smile before she too walked out.

Yugi could hear his other self Yami chuckling, "All right, young man. Go get to studying." Mr. Muto stated as if he was directing a solider.

"All right, grandpa." Yugi nodded and hurried off to his room.

Once he was safely in within his quarters, he closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. He wanted to study and pass that big test. However, his mind wasn't really focused as of now. It wasn't really his fault. Yami was the one with a troubled mind right now. And since Yugi was bound to him, it troubled the young boy as well.

"Are you all right, Yami?" Yugi questioned as the boy headed for his desk.

The spirit of his other self appeared near the bed. Yami wasn't really Yugi's other self. He was the ancient spirit of a powerful Pharaoh from 3,000 years ago and dwelled within the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi wore around his neck. Yami had his usual determined look on his face, but his sharp violet eyes also showed his distraction.

"I am sorry to trouble you, Yugi. I have just been thinking of when we will regain my memories." Yami finally answered.

"I see. I guess I can see why that be a bit of a bothersome." Yugi stated as he took out one of his textbooks.

"I don't want to distract you from your studies. I've just been thinking of something. My memories are slowly returning and I have one thing in my mind that has been eating away at me."

Yugi slowly opened up the book before glancing back over at his alter ego, "What of? You're doing a good job of keeping it away from me." The shorter spiky haired boy put in.

"Well, I've been seeing this strange image of well…Bast and I." Yami began and his eyes lingered to ceiling.

"Well, Bast is your Queen. Why is that troubling you?"

"It's not Bast. She was holding something." Yami replied before he closed his eyes and tried to remember.

Yugi blinked and could hear Yami mumbling something. He knew it was probably frustrating for his other self to try to remember who he was back then. But this certain memory seemed to inconvenience Yami a lot. Whatever it was, Yugi could only hope that the Pharaoh will remember it very soon.

"Do you have any idea of what she was holding? The Millennium Wand maybe?" Yugi tried to help.

"No. It wasn't the Millennium Wand. She was holding…a bundle I suppose. I'm trying to get a clear vision of it, but I cannot." Yami finally let out a frustrating sigh.

"Don't worry, partner. I'm sure we can figure it out some other time. In fact, maybe when I have a break, we can call Catzi and see if Bast might be of help." Yugi tried to lighten up the Pharaoh's mood.

The thing was, whenever Yami was down in his gloom, Yugi always tried to have Bast around. After finding out that she was his Queen back in ancient times, it was clear that Yami and Bast were meant to be together and that she too was sealed away to help him. Or at least, that's what Yugi and Catzi both think. Not to mention, being around Bast did seem to make Yami feel better.

Yami finally turned his gaze back toward Yugi and managed to give him a smile, "All right. Now you better study or your grandfather will be on your back." The Pharaoh joked before he started to fade back into the Puzzle.

"Yup. Thanks for the warning." Yugi laughed and started on his book.

* * *

><p>By the end of the month, Danny was feeling a bit excited to hear who got picked for the student exchange. He really hoped he would get chosen for this. After all, he had been practicing dueling on that website with other competitors to increase his dueling skill. He dueled against RedEyesBDB quite a few times as well as other people. Danny decided he didn't want to reveal his name to the other duelists. And if Yugi was one of those duelists, he decided to figure that out himself. And even during the time, Danny managed to past the big test Mr. Lancer had given him. He had to thank that no ghosts ever attacked during the studying periods.<p>

Near the end of the school day of the end of the month, all the students went to the auditorium to hear of who will be going to Japan. Mr. Lancer was the spokesperson right now and he walked on stage with a list in his hand. The crowds of students quiet down as Danny sat at the edge of his seat.

Sam rolled her eyes but had her eyes gaze forward. Carrie, sitting on Danny's other side, was bouncing a little since she was excited. Tucker on the other hand was a bit bored and hoped this won't be an all day seminar.

"All right, students, please settle down," Mr. Lancer sighed as the remaining chatting students obeyed, "All right then, as I'm sure you are all well aware of, it's time to announce of who will be lucky enough to go Domino City, Japan. Now be aware that this isn't really a vacation. It's merely for you to go to another school and study as much as you do here. Five students from here will be going over to Domino City and will be houseguests to the homes, who the families that were kind enough to sign up for.

"But before we explain that, I need to announce who will be lucky enough to go," Mr. Lancer then took the paper and held in front of him to read off it and the overweight man cleared his throat, "Ricky Bellhop."

Danny watched as one kid stood up to walk to the stage. He frowned and knew that was one down. Once Ricky was on stage, Mr. Lancer then continued,

"Fiona Williams."

One girl stood up and too walked toward the stage. The half ghost boy felt his stomach start to twist as Mr. Lancer named the third person that wasn't him. And the next person was another girl. Now it was time to name the last person and Danny was sure he wasn't going to win this after all. He frowned as Mr. Lancer finally stated,

"And the last person to be exchanged is…" Danny closed his eyes only to snap them back open when, "Daniel Fenton."

Danny could hear Carrie cheering silently as Sam and Tucker stared at him. His feet couldn't move. Was it true? Did he hear Mr. Lancer right?

"Mr. Daniel Fenton, would please come up here?" Mr. Lancer's tight patient voice rang out over the large room.

Finally, the raven-haired boy stood up and managed to hurry to the stage. The teacher gave him a, "I can't believe you got picked" look before he went on,

"Now, these lucky students will have to get ready to leave for their new school by next Monday. The five Japanese students coming here will arrive around the same time, now the rest may leave while I discuss these five lucky winners of what they must do for this exchange. Thank you."

The whole auditorium was filled with excited voices before they filed out of the doors. Danny could see Carrie, Sam, and Tucker waving at him. He waved back to indicate he would talk to them later before he turned his attention back to Mr. Lancer.

"All right you five lucky students, as I have stated, this is not a vacation. It's merely one of the lucky once in a lifetime opportunities to know something else outside the school. Now I will be handing you each a set of papers on instructions on what you must do," Mr. Lancer handed out stacks of papers to each student and Danny stared down at his stack while the teacher went on, "It explains on which family you will be living with. Your parents or legal guardian must contact the family member in charge of the household. Don't worry; most of the family household speaks English, so no need to worry about communicating.

"You will be living in Domino City for a whole month and when you all return, the school board wants a three page long essay on your experiences of your events in Japan. Make sure it's well written and be sure to see all there is to see to experience the joys of being over there," Mr. Lancer took a deep breath before he finally asked, "Are there any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Yeah, is this really just extra credit?" Ricky questioned as Danny too glanced up.

"In a way yes. But to me, it's more than just extra credit. It will really help boast up your grades in a way you cannot imagine," Mr. Lancer folded his arms and finally stated, "Your plane tickets have been prepared and paid by both schools. Your flight will leave at 9 am sharp Monday so do not be late. You have the whole weekend to get ready. If you have concerns, contact the school board for help."

Danny and other four students nodded before Mr. Lancer finally allowed them to go. Danny hurried toward the doors with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. He managed to win the student exchange program. He really hoped Sam wasn't too mad.

He was glad to see his three best friends waiting for him outside Casper High, "Nice work, Danny!" Carrie cheered as she hugged him, "It's cool that you managed to win!"

"Thanks," Danny laughed before he turned his blue eye gaze toward the Goth girl.

Sam gave him a look before she finally stated, "I wish it was me, but I guess you need this vacation," She finally managed to smile, "Congrats."

"Thanks, Sam." Danny nodded before he and his friends started for FentonWorks.

"I guess it must be worth something, man. You godda leave this Monday?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah. I better start packing tonight. My parents are gonna have to contact the household who will be taking me in for the time being." Danny responded as he went through the papers to see who will be taking him in.

"Sounds exciting. I wish I was going with you." Carrie stated with a pout.

"I wish you all were coming. But honestly, this city needs protectors to keep an eye on it while I'm away," Danny answered and realized on what he said, "Of course, if I'm away, ghosts could easily get free."

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll make sure to stop any ghosts that get free." Sam put in with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I'll try to grip the Fenton thermos better. No butterfingers." Tucker held up a peace sign as Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's reassuring, Tuck."

Carrie laughed as Danny wondered if maybe they were right. Ghosts haven't been attacking Amity Park lately. What if they were cooking up something fierce? He didn't have time to ponder over that since the group was now in front of FentonWorks. He sighed as he opened the door and saw both his parents working on another invention while on the couch.

"Hey mom and dad," Danny greeted as he led his friends inside before he began, "Look, I've got something to show-"

"A ghost?" Jack shouted before he pointed his gun straight at the door.

"Jack, stop it!" Maddie sternly stated before she turned her attention to her son and removed her hood to allow her short auburn hair to flow freely, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, remember about the Student Exchange Program? I won it." Danny answered as his mother beamed.

"Well that's great, honey!"

"Yeah great, but it doesn't involve ghosts." Jack frowned as he lowered his invention.

"According to the instructions, you have to call up this family who will be looking after me while I'm over there." Danny explained as he handed his mother the papers.

Maddie began to flip over the papers to read off of it while Jack looked over her shoulder, "Well, let's see here…" when she finally saw the name, her eyes widen slightly, "Jack?" she showed her husband and he took looked shocked.

"Well suffering spooks!"

Danny blinked and glanced over at Carrie, Sam, and Tucker, who all looked confused as him. The half ghost boy turned back to his folks, who by now were smiling down at him. This made him slightly nervous and he questioned,

"Uh, what's up?"

"Danny, you will not believe this, but the family you are going to be living with has the man that your father and I went with to Egypt in order to discover the mysterious of the Ghost Zone." Maddie stated with a grin.

Danny blinked, "Huh?"

"Solomon Muto, son! I told you about him and he wrote that book I love to read so much!" Jack answered as he shoved the book in his young son's face, "And you are going to be with him for this exchange!"

The raven-haired boy was lost of words before Maddie stated excitedly, "Let's call him right now, Jack! You still have his number right?"

"Of course! I just hope he hasn't changed numbers since the last time we had chatted!" With that, both Jack and Maddie hurried off to make the phone call.

Danny however was going over his mind over something else. Why hadn't he seen this before? Carrie, Tucker, and Sam noticed their friend hadn't really moved for a bit now. Carrie was the first to come over.

"Uh Danny?" she questioned in concern as she tapped Danny on the shoulder.

The half ghost boy turned and he stated, "Guys, I just realize something."

"What, that your folks know the guy who's going to be looking after you for the next month?" Sam questioned.

"Not just that. Solomon's last name is Muto." Danny answered as Tucker questioned,

"Ok and?"

"Yugi, the King of Game's last name is Muto."

Now seeing the connection, Carrie said, "So that means…"

"Yugi may be related to the guy my parents know and I might finally get to meet the King of Games himself!" Danny stated, as he now once again looked very excited.


	4. THREE

Three

Yugi woke up to hear a phone ring sharply from down below. He shifted his large violet eyes to his clock and saw it was only 6 am and he wondered who was calling. He frowned when he heard his grandfather answer it. Mr. Muto was always awaking bright and early to start up his shop. That didn't mean phone calls this early wouldn't annoy anyone else in this household.

The young spiky haired boy yawned before he got out of bed. He didn't have school for another two hours and he wanted to sleep for another hour. However, since he was already awake, he might as well get ready. He strolled out of his room and down the steps toward the front where the game store was to see whom his grandfather was talking to.

"Why it's been awhile hasn't it? Yes of course. Yes I did sign up for it," Yugi peeked through the door's glass windows to see his grandfather on the phone, "Of course. I will be sure to be at the airport to pick him up. Yes I will make sure he will be taken care of, Maddie, do not worry a thing," Mr. Muto paused before he laughed and went on, "Don't worry, Jack, I'll be sure to tell him all the great stories we had together in Egypt. Yes. All right then, it was nice talking to you. I'll call you when he arrives safely. Good bye."

"Grandpa, who were you talking to?" Yugi questioned as he walked through the door once his grandfather ended the phone call.

"Just a couple of good friends of mine, Yugi. I did mention them to you didn't I?" Grandpa Muto answered as Yugi frowned.

"Well, you might want to be more specific please." Yugi admitted in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh of course. Well, back about 20 years ago, a young man by the name of Jack Fenton had read a book I wrote. He and his fiancé Maddie wanted to go with me on one of my journeys to Egypt," Mr. Muto explained with a warm smile, "Both were always fascinated by anything ghost related. We all managed to discover something very exciting despite the dangers. After that, we sometimes exchange calls and hellos from time to time."

"Well that's great. What happened during your time with them in Egypt?" Yugi questioned in curiosity.

"That will have to wait until our guest arrives. He is the son of Jack and Maddie," Solomon answered with a smile at his grandson, "Which is why I want you to help him around the school."

Yugi blinked, "Help him?"

"Of course, my boy. He may need some help since this his first time being away from home. I won't always be around and I have a store to run at the moment. So it would be a good idea for you to show him around here."

Yugi took in what his grandfather said. He had to admit, all this studying for school had made his mind almost pure mush. Having to help someone from America, especially the son of a good friend of his grandfather would help his mind relax. Plus with the Dueling Tournament coming up, Yugi could use something else to do.

"Sure, grandpa, I will help him." Yugi finally answered with a smile.

"That's my boy." Mr. Muto stated as he patted his grandson on the shoulder.

Time went by and at the near the end of the day, at school, Yugi, his friends, and all the student staff were in their own auditorium to hear about who will be lucky enough to get the student exchange program. Yugi and his friends however were busy discussing about the boy who will be living with Yugi for the next month.

"It's weird that he's the son of one of your grandpa's friends. I hope he isn't a brat like Rebecca is." Joey put in while folding his arms and a look of disgust went across the blonde's face.

"I don't think he is. Grandpa said that he's about only a year younger than me. It should be fun to help him around the school." Yugi answered while shrugging.

"Let's hope so." Catzi whispered as she watched the final person be chosen to for the exchange program.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yugi. We'll probably have a party to welcome him." Tea stated with a smile.

"No need for a party, it's just I don't want him to have a first bad impression that's all." Yugi laughed nervously.

The gang then left the building once the meeting in the auditorium was done and started for the game store. Along the way, they all discussed of how to welcome the exchange student. Just as they got to the store, they could see Mr. Muto was watching his small screen TV that was perched on his desk.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi announced as he and his friends walked inside.

"Hello Yugi. And welcome everyone," Grandpa Muto greeted before he turned back to the screen, "I was just watching some interesting news."

"News? What news, gramps?" Joey questioned as he and the others walked over.

Mr. Muto turned up the volume to show a woman named Tiffany Snow state, "It was a close call, but thanks to the heroic efforts of our ghost heroes, Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel, Amity Park and the world is safe once again from evil ghosts. This is Tiffany Snow."

"Danny Phantom? Carrie Angel?" Yugi stated, as he now looked a bit excited as Catzi laughed.

"Oh yeah, those ghost kids. It's been awhile since we heard from them." Joey alleged with a smirk.

"It has, but they are considered just as famous as you, Yugi." Grandpa Muto put in his own thought as his grandson glanced over.

"I know, grandpa. I mean, he and his partner save the world and keep it safe from ghosts. It's just like me and the Pharaoh keeping the world safe," Yugi smiled before adding, "It might be cool if I ever meet the great Danny Phantom."

"Two famous people meeting? It'd be kind of weird wouldn't it?" Tristan questioned with a laugh.

The gang laughed as Yugi merely smiled on. Sure it would be weird, but ever since he heard about the famous ghost boy, Yugi always wondered about meeting him. Apparently this world had a lot of evil to be on the look out, whenever it was in Japan or in North America. Which was why Yugi admired to see a boy that looked about only fourteen take on any evil that came his way all the way in the United States. His thoughts were cut short when his grandfather turned the channel on the TV to something else.

"Hello Domino City, for we have an announcement to make. Ishizu Ishtar, the founder of the Domino City Egypt exhibits has something coming to add to her collection right here," the reporter on the TV screen stated as the gang stared, "She is not here at the moment but I'm sure most of us are very excited to hear on what she has discovered. She states it will be here by this Monday."

"Ishizu eh? Man I haven't heard from her in awhile either." Joey commented as Mr. Muto turned off the TV.

"What do you think she discovered this time?" Tea questioned as the others all simply shrugged at her question.

Yugi blinked as he thought this over. Ishizu stated that she was done searching for anymore of Pharaoh's memories. So why is she still digging? Could it be part of her real life job? The reporter said she discovered something very interesting and was bringing it here. The tri-colored hair boy was bought back to reality when Catzi had her hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, I was thinking that maybe we should allow the Pharaoh and Queen to talk for the moment. It has been a little while don't you think?" the aqua-haired girl questioned with her light brown eyes telling Yugi that she had an idea.

Yugi slowly nodded before he and Catzi turned to their friends, "Could you guys excuse us for the moment?" he questioned casually as he and the aqua-haired girl started for the exit and along the way, they placed their bags on the floor but well out of the way.

"Where ya both goin'?" Joey questioned as he watched the two walked toward the door.

"We need to get some fresh air. We'll be back before night falls," Yugi answered as he opened the door to allow Catzi out, "Bye!"

Once the two were gone, the remaining group turned to Grandpa Muto, who was chuckling lightly, "Since you all are here, who wants some snacks?" the elder man questioned.

"We do!" Tristan and Joey chorused while Tea rolled her eyes and Emi and Bakura merely smiled on.

Meanwhile, walking down the streets together, instead of it being Yugi and Catzi, it was the nameless Pharaoh and his Queen Bast. As soon as their vessels had left the store, the two ancient rulers had taken over and were walking in silence down the sidewalks while the sun started to set. It was clear that something was going on in the other's mind. Yet neither was sure of how to come up with a conversation. Yami had his fists in his jacket pockets and he had a distant look on his face. He was thinking over about that one memory that came back to him. What did it mean exactly?

"Yami?" a gentle voice brought him away from his wandering thoughts as he glanced over at the speaker, "Catzi told me that Yugi states you are having some troubled thoughts. Is something wrong?" Bast questioned further as concern was etched in her eyes.

Yami paused for the moment and he knew he couldn't keep anything from her. Not to mention it wasn't really troubled memories. It was more of a nuisance since he couldn't figure out what that bundle she was holding in the memory. Besides, it involved her too and she had the right to know. He sighed as both of them stopped near a bridge that overlooked a small yet peaceful river below.

"In a way it does trouble me. But the thoughts are really more of a memory." Yami explained as he leaned over the railing of the bridge and stared out at the late afternoon sun.

"Memory? What memory?" Bast questioned as she leaned beside him, "Do you think you are starting to remember more of your past? Or correction our past?"

Yami's dark violet eyes slowly blinked before he turned them toward Bast, "To be honest, I am not sure. We are close to figuring out of what had happened to us in the past. However, at the moment, this one particular memory has been overshadowing me for a couple of months now."

"What kind of a memory?" his Queen questioned again, "Please tell me."

Yami could see Bast was growing a bit impatient and he didn't blame her. So far he hasn't really helped her in what is really troubling him. Despite both of them having no memory of who they both were in the past, the two have gotten closer and it was at the point that Yami was beginning to probably love her once again like he did back in ancient Egypt. And Bast was persistent when she was concerned about her love ones.

"All right," Yami took a deep breath before he glanced back out at the sun and slowly explained, "This memory I have been having shows us as Pharaoh and Queen. We were standing on a balcony and you were holding something."

Bast blinked at Yami's last words, "I was holding something?" she echoed.

"Yes. It looked like a bundle of some sort. But the memory is a bit too blurry for me to even see what kind of a bundle." Yami replied as he ran his right hand and fingers through his hair.

Bast was silent for the moment before she finally found her voice, "How come I do not remember something like this?"

"I am not sure. I suppose our memories come back in different ways. The only thing I do know is that all of my memories are important to me," Yami turned toward Bast fully and she did the same before he placed his hands on her arms, "Just as you are important to me, Bast. I may not remember everything that happened between us all those years ago, but I know that I will by any means necessary to figure all of it out. And I have already sworn I would protect you along with Yugi and his friends no matter what."

Bast blinked before she closed her eyes, laughed gently and said in amusing voice, "Yami, I have heard you say that months ago after we had just discovered who we were back then thanks to Ishizu. And I have told you that I honestly do not need protecting," she opened her light brown eyes again to stare up into Yami's dark violet ones, "And that I will always be by your side no matter what the outcome of the danger our new quest lied ahead. I am not weak and I can take care of myself, trust me."

Yami had always found himself surprised by how Bast was always confident that she didn't need protecting. There were times that she did seem like she needed his protection. But he can see that she was a strong willed woman who is ready to show anyone by any means necessary that she was not someone anyone was going mess with. She wasn't a strong duelist like him, nevertheless, that didn't stop her from trying. This kind of attitude was a bit of flaw on Bast's part as well since she can go too far of wanting to prove of how tough she was. It was not that Yami had to save her, only a couple of times that he had to, but it was also because of her personality.

Bast was shown to be a mature young lady and unlike Catzi, who let her feelings out through her sleeve, Bast kept more to herself. That however wasn't always the case of course. There have been times even his Queen lost her cool and it was during some trial times like during her duel with Avila that happened not very long ago during the Waking of the Dragons. Avila had stated that Bast was a stupid perfect little weak Queen who hid behind Yami. Not to mention that Yami does not really love Bast at all and that he had used her back in the past. Bast had managed to win the duel, but it seemed that Avila's harsh words have broken the young Queen's heart.

Yami had managed to show that what Avila said wasn't true and that he loved her with all his heart. It was hard to believe all these adventures have only went on for just the past year. The ancient Pharaoh was glad that Yugi was inside his soul room in order to allow Yami and his Queen the privacy they needed at that moment. At that moment, Yami held Bast close to him as the couple stood on the bridge with sun now setting.

"I understand, Bast. But I will still try to protect you." Yami finally stated as he lowered his head to touch Bast's forehead.

"You don't have to." Bast whispered.

Yami merely answered with a gentle kiss to her lips. Smiling, Bast kissed back and the couple stayed in each other's arms for a little while longer. They both wanted to enjoy their company as long as possible. For a moment, Yami forgot about that bothersome memory and his mind was only set on being with the one woman he loved and was destined to be with until the end of time.

* * *

><p>By the time it was Sunday night, Danny had most of his bags packed. He was in his room with Carrie, Tucker, and Sam, and he was glancing about to see if he had missed anything. He rubbed his raven colored hair and turned to his friends, who were all perched in different parts of the room.<p>

"Do I have everything?" he questioned as he shifted his icy blue eyes about.

"Do you have your lucky rocket key chain?" Tucker answered as he smirked.

"My lucky rocket key chain?" Danny began to search his own person as Tucker laughed,

"Just kidding dude. I actually think you have everything."

"Tucker's right for once, Danny. As Carrie is so fond of telling us, you better calm down or you may go crazy." Sam laughed gently.

"But you must be excited. Tomorrow you are going to Japan! And probably finally meet the King of Games himself!" Carrie, who was sitting on Danny's bed, stated as she swung her legs out from underneath her.

"I guess. But I am worried of leaving you guys to deal with the ghosts. I mean, after that surprise ghost attack we got Friday, I'm really starting to have second thoughts." Danny admitted as he sat at his desk.

"For the last time, Danny, it was only Skulker and Technus causing the trouble. And if we have any problems, well…" Sam paused before she went on with a weak smile, "We'll think of something. But really, you need this vacation so quit worrying."

Danny rolled his eyes but he knew Sam had a point. He needed this vacation badly. Being a ghost hero wasn't easy and getting away from it would be a nice change of pace. But after the last ghost encounter, would Carrie, Sam, and Tucker even stand a chance? He didn't have time to think that when Jazz came in the room.

"Hey little bro. I bet you are really excited to get to Japan aren't you?" the bright red haired girl stated as she looked excited for her younger brother.

"I guess." Danny managed to state while shrugging; he still hadn't told her the truth of why he was really going.

"Ok good. Then you better get to bed since you have to get up early. I managed to convince mom and dad that as well so no one would be late." Jazz stated business like.

"In that case, we better head homes ourselves," Sam put in as she stood up and made her way to the door, "Night Danny. Come on Carrie and Tucker. We'll have to meet Danny at the airport if you want to say goodbye to him too."

"Oh cool! How are we getting there?" Carrie questioned as she bounced off the bed to follow her Goth friend, "Oh and bye Danny!" she waved as Danny simply smiled and waved back.

"We can either take the limo or you can turn into your ghost form and take Tucker and I over faster." Sam answered as she gave her amber-eyed best friend a look.

Carrie blinked before she got what she was saying, "Oh…got it!" she nodded as Tucker too got up.

"Well then, later dude. Have a good night sleep." The African-American techno boy stated as he followed the girls out of the room.

"Night guys. See you tomorrow." Danny stood up to get ready for bed.

Jazz smiled as she left the room to allow her brother a bit of privacy. That night, the sandman seemed to have deserted Danny for he couldn't even get a wink of sleep. It was due to the fact that he was very excited and that he will finally be on his way to Japan and meeting Yugi Muto. He went over of how he was going to introduce himself for that matter. He sighed as a bunch of events played out in his head and not one was very pretty.

By the time his alarm rang to tell the half ghost boy he had to get up, Danny only managed to get a few hours sleep. He moaned as he got up and started getting ready. Maddie and Jazz had no problem sleeping while Jack had to be dragged out of bed. Luckily, the family all had enough time to eat a quick breakfast and get to the airport.

Danny secretly looked to see if he had his dueling deck and was grateful to see all his cards in place. He had improved over the course of time dueling people over the website. He honestly didn't think he would stand up to Yugi Muto himself but who knew the outcome? On the way, Danny drowned out his father's excited babbling to think over of how well this trip is going to get.

At the airport, Danny was pleasantly surprised to find his friends there already. It was clear Carrie had gone ghost and taken Sam and Tucker. The half ghost boy really hoped his parents wouldn't question on how the trio got at the airport. Luckily both had their minds set on something to even care at the moment. Sam, being a night owl, wasn't too thrilled to be getting up early. Nevertheless, she managed to smile a greeting once the Fenton RV was parked and the Fentons made their way toward the main building.

"You all set?" Tucker questioned with a grin.

"I certainly hope so." Danny sighed as he held his backpack and a suitcase.

Jack was holding his son's other suitcase and he stated as he led the way to the main counter, "Well son, better get you ready for the flight. Start saying good bye because your flight is going to leave real soon." The large man put the suitcase toward the lady behind the counter and began the last minute ticket exchange.

Danny nodded and looked around to see his fellow other students already about to board the plane from the far left of the airport. Sighing, he turned to his friends while gripping his backpack. Carrie had a bright smile on her face although she looked a bit sad to see him go. Sam too looked a bit disheartened of seeing Danny leave. Tucker simply smiled as he had his arms behind his back.

"Well, see you guys in another month." The raven-haired boy stated with a deep sigh.

"Bye, Danny. And I just realized that your birthday is coming up real soon," Carrie suddenly hugged Danny tightly, "I will have your birthday gift ready. So have fun and say hi to Yugi for me."

Danny felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as Carrie hugged him. He hugged her back and rubbed her long brown hair for the moment. He smiled slowly before he had her lean back and gave the half ghost girl a reassuring smile. He can see her cheeks were red as well and he wondered why.

"No problem. I'll be sure to call all the time too. Just keep smiling, Car, and make sure no ghosts take over this city." Danny stated as Carrie gave him a smile.

"You bet." She nodded and hugged him again.

Carrie then moved away to allow Sam to say her goodbye next. The Goth frowned before she too hugged Danny close. He smiled as he heard her state,

"So long, Danny. Don't do anything stupid with your ghost powers. And I hope you have fun over in Japan."

"I will. Thanks, Sam, for not getting really mad over this." Danny answered as Sam leaned back and he was curious as to why she looked red in the face as well.

"You kidding? What kind of a friend would I be if I got mad over you going to Japan?" The violet-eyed girl questioned as she backed up and rubbed her neck.

Danny laughed before he and Tucker exchanged high-fives, "Later dude! We'll still duel over the website right?" the African-American boy questioned with a grin.

"Yeah no problem." Danny nodded as he and Tucker gave each other a quick man hug before an announcement went over the intercom,

"The flight to Domino City, Japan is about to leave. Please all passengers board the plane to take off."

"Come on, son!" Jack stated as he waved to Danny.

"Coming!" he turned back to his friends one more time before he started to make his way to the gate.

He hugged his family before he started to make his way toward the plane. He glanced back at his friends and family, whom all waved before he waved back and he turned to board the plane. He knew he was going to see them all again in about a month. He soon boarded the plane and found a good empty seat away from the other students.

Danny could feel the plane about to take off and the half ghost boy sighed. Now he was on his way to Japan. He smiled as he leaned back against his seat and closed his icy blue eyes. "Domino City, here I come," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Domino City's own museum, Ishizu Ishtar was instructing her workers to carefully place the new relic she had discovered in the room of the Pharaoh. After some struggling, the new relic was placed and as her workers made their way up the steps, Ishizu placed a red silk curtain over it.<p>

She stood back and sighed, "I know I don't have my Millennium Necklace, but if what I feel is true," she turned and started to make her way to the steps, "Then the Pharaoh will need help from _him_."

She stopped to glance back at her new discovery one last time before she made her way up to the stairs. Whatever was behind the curtain, it glowed for a second before fading. Clockwork inside his tower watched this event and said to himself,

"That is correct, Ishizu. In due time, this world will need to be saved again."

His portal's image changed from the Domino City's museum to Amity Park's museum that showed Dula Man's relic and it appeared to glow eerily. The time ghost frowned as he watched this happen.

"Very soon…"


	5. FOUR

Four

Yugi wasn't sure of what to think of when he was told he got to stay home from school on Monday. He figured it was one of his lucky days of not having school. He was able to pass most of classes with no trouble although he might have a few Cs in the rest. However, his grandfather wanted him to come along in order to pick up the exchange student. The tri colored hair boy agreed and told his friends about this over the phone the night before the day of the student arriving.

Tea stated that they should all host a small party at the game shop to welcome the student. Yugi finally agreed and stated it should be small since having a big party was really unnecessary. According to his grandfather, due to the time difference, the exchange student did leave Monday, but he will be arriving on Monday morning for Domino City. Yugi was glad that he didn't have to wake up too early.

Yugi told his friends to get the petite party ready while he and his grandfather drive to the airport. Joey also had to swear he wouldn't eat any food until Yugi, Mr. Muto, and the exchange student got back. As the party got set up, Mr. Muto and Yugi got into the elder man's old car and drove off.

"You excited, Yugi?" Grandpa Muto questioned as he glanced over at his grandson.

"Yup. I only hope he will enjoy being here himself." Yugi admitted as he glanced over.

Chuckling warmly, Mr. Muto answered, "Don't worry, my boy. He will have a good time; we'll make sure of that."

Yugi smiled as he glanced out the car window to see buildings go by. The young boy did enjoy making new friends. He really wanted this son of his grandfather's friend to have a good time here. It wasn't long until the Mutos were now at the airport. After parking the car, the two saw that the place wasn't at all that busy since it was only Monday. Both didn't have to look that far until they saw group of families standing in the welcoming area.

"According to these instructions, this is the place to pick up our guest." Mr. Muto pointed out as he read off from a few papers.

Yugi smiled and turned his large violet eyes toward the exit gate of where the passengers were supposed to be coming from, "We seem to be early." The young teenage boy pointed out.

"Apparently so, my boy. We might as well wait." Grandpa Muto laughed warmly before he and his grandson sat down in the seats and waited for the student to arrive.

Danny stared out of his airplane window to see Domino City down below. The buildings got larger as the plane began to descend toward the airport in the distant. The half ghost boy was slightly nervous right now. He honestly wasn't sure of what to think as of the moment. Maybe it was because he was really close to meeting the King of Games. He took out his Duel Monsters deck again and went through it. He was thinking of dueling him and he had a feeling he would easily get his butt handed to him.

"Our flight is about to end. We are coming to a stop at Domino City, Japan. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop." The voice over the intercom stated.

Danny did just that and waited for the plane to land. As soon as everything was clear, all the passengers began to get up and move off the plane. The raven-haired boy followed right behind and felt his feet move a bit funny. He's been on the plane almost all day and he knew it was still Monday here in Japan. He sighed as he tried to get the hang of himself and followed his fellow students out of the plane and into the exit gate.

He tried to think of what his guardian is supposed to look like. His parents never really told him of what the professor Muto even looked like. He sighed and knew of how forgetful his parents can be. As he walked into the airport, he took notice of a bunch of people waiting for him and the other students. He blinked and tried to see if any one of the families was the one to pick him up.

As the others met up with the people to look after them, Danny stood back and tried to spot the man his parents told him about, "Daniel Fenton?" a voice called out and Danny turned his head to see an elder man with a familiar looking boy walk up to him.

"Um yeah, that's me." He nodded and looked surprise to see the boy with the older man looked nearly like the great Yugi Muto, only smaller and childish looking.

"Nice to meet you, my boy. I am Solomon Muto," Mr. Muto stated with a kind smile and shook Danny's hand, "And this is my grandson Yugi." The elder man introduced to the younger looking boy.

Danny blinked in amazement, "You're Yugi Muto? The King of Games?" he questioned as he made sure that he heard right.

Yugi smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yup. That's me." He laughed nervously.

Danny had to admit that this came as a shock to him. He remembered the Yugi he saw on TV was a little different. But seeing him up close, the ghost boy figured things tend to look different in real compared to a TV screen. This boy also held that strange upside down pyramid pendant around his neck. And his hair was still strange looking so it couldn't be a person trying to imitate him. His thoughts were cut when Mr. Muto stated,

"Well, shall we get going?"

Danny and Yugi both nodded before the small group started for the main exit of the airport. Along the way, the trio began to talk to get to know each other better. The half ghost boy had to admit that he honestly really liked Grandpa Muto. He was kind and he seemed to treat Danny like he was his own grandson. And the raven-haired boy even seemed interested into hearing the elder man's adventures in Egypt with Jack and Maddie. It may be different hearing it from Mr. Muto.

As for Yugi, Danny found the kid was a bit of a mystery. It turned out the boy was really fifteen and only looked like he was ten. And he was the most polite and nicest teenager the half ghost boy had come across. And Yugi being the King of Games certainly made it way more interesting. As soon the group had Danny's suitcases and made it to the car, the subject of Duel Monsters came up,

"Do you play Duel Monsters, Danny?" Yugi questioned as Mr. Muto started the car.

"Yeah. I got into it a few months ago. I even have my own deck." Danny answered as he pulled out his deck, "My friends Tucker and Carrie are also into it but I honestly have no idea if I am really good at it."

"That depends on your deck," Mr. Muto answered although he kept his eyes on the road, "Just what are you focused on?"

"My deck is a combination of ice, ghosts, light, and dark monsters." Danny started to go through his deck before Yugi stared back.

"Can I see please?" the tri-colored hair boy questioned as he held out a hand.

"Sure, dude." Danny handed over his deck to Yugi.

Yugi sat back in his car seat and started to go through it, "Well, very interesting. You did pretty well with a starter's deck. But it could use a bit more."

Danny frowned, "A bit more?"

Yugi nodded, "Yup. It's always a good idea to expand out. I mean you have a great deck here. However it won't hurt to add more to it. My grandpa owns a game shop. I'm sure he and I can help you get a few more cards to add to your deck."

The half ghost boy was taken aback from this before he answered, "Um sure. Sounds ok with me."

"Awesome," Yugi grinned before he handed the deck back to Danny, "And speaking of, didn't you say you came from Amity Park, Minnesota?"

"Yep. I sure did. Why?"

"Well, I heard that's where the great Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel both live. I was curious if you know them?" Yugi asked casually as Mr. Muto laughed.

Danny blinked and felt nervous, "Well, I sorta do. I mean, who doesn't even know them?" he answered as he rubbed his black hair.

Yugi only smiled back. By the time the group got to the Kame store, Danny was glad to change the subject for he always got nervous about talking about his alter ego. The last thing he wanted his guardian for a month and the King of Games thinking he was freak of nature.

"Here we are, Daniel, I hope you will be comfortable here." Mr. Muto stated as he and the two young boys got out of the car.

"I'm sure I will be, Mr. Muto and you can call me Danny. Everyone does." Danny answered and grabbed his backpack and his first suitcase.

"Of course, my boy." Mr. Muto chuckled as he took the 2nd suitcase and the small group started for the inside of the store.

Danny had to admit that it was pretty cool Yugi and his grandfather owned a game store. He wondered if Yugi got all of the games for free. As soon the trio walked inside, lights flashed on and the half ghost boy nearly screamed when he heard a group of people cry out,

"Surprise and welcome!"

Danny blinked in surprise when he saw a few more teenagers standing near the back with a banner hanging overhead that said: Welcome. Grandpa Muto too looked a bit shocked from outcry and walked over as soon as he placed Danny's suitcase on the floor.

"My goodness, you all nearly gave me a heart attack." The elder man pointed out as he held his chest.

"Sorry, gramps." Joey apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's all right. Now if you will excuse me, I must call up Danny's parents to let them know he is here and safe and sound." Grandpa Muto moved off to use his phone.

"So this is the exchange student?" Tea questioned as she walked over to Danny and Yugi, who both were still standing near the doorway.

"Uh yeah. That's me." Danny nodded and gave the tall brown haired girl a small smile.

"Well I am Tea Gardner. It's really nice to meet you," Tea answered as she shook Danny's hand, "What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Good to meet you, Danny. Let me introduce you to my friends," Tea led Danny over to the other teenagers as Yugi followed behind, "This is my best friend Catzi Kaioh, this is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryo Bakura, and finally Emi Fujiwara."

Danny could see that Joey, Tea, and Tristan were the only ones of the whole group who had normal hair color. Catzi, Bakura, and Emi all had hair that nearly seemed as strange as Yugi's. Catzi's hair was about shoulder length and it was dark aqua. But she had slight large friendly light brown eyes. And Bakura had pure white long hair that extended to his back. And finally, Emi had light purple hair with two large bangs that hung in her face. Yet, both seemed really sweet teenagers as they all shook hands with the half ghost boy.

"Nice to meet ya, Danny!" Joey stated as he suddenly clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Yuge told me that so far you are a really cool guy. So if he says you are an awesome guy, you are awesome by me."

"Uh thanks, Joey." Danny laughed both nervously and warmly.

"I hope you will feel welcome here, Danny," Catzi spoke up as she held out a piece of cake toward the newcomer, "We don't want to give you any wrong impressions."

Danny took the cake gratefully and answered, "No it's fine. I was more worried of how I would look to you guys." He frowned as he thought over his ghost half.

"What makes you say that, man?" Tristan questioned as he started to eat his own slice of cake.

"Well, back at my own school, I'm considered a big all time loser. I only have a few friends so I wasn't sure of how you guys would think of me." Danny admitted as he took a small bite out of his cake.

"Loser? Awe come on. You ain't no loser." Joey laughed.

"Joey is right for once, Danny. You seem really nice." Catzi added as Joey gave the aqua-haired girl a look.

"Not to mention cute." Tea put in her own thought and felt a blush creep up her cheeks as the others gave her a dirty look.

The raven-haired boy too blushed from this compliment and answered, "Gee thanks. That means a lot." He turned his icy blue eyes away as the others continued eating their fill of cake.

For the rest of day and up until later that evening, Danny got to know the rest of the gang. Like with Yugi, the half ghost boy found that all of his friends were just as nice as any teenager could be. He always got a laugh when Tristan and Catzi made fun of Joey. And with the subject on Duel Monsters came up, Danny was surprised to find out that RedEyesBDB was Joey himself.

"So you're the kid GhostRaven eh?" Joey questioned after Danny told the others of what his Duel Monster identity on the game really was, "I had no idea. Yer pretty good at the game, Dan."

Danny laughed as well as Yugi. The three boys were away from the others, who were at the moment still eating, to discuss about Duel Monsters and it seemed like a good idea to talk about that website as of now. And it turned out that Yugi hardly ever went on that site even though his identity on there is KoGmaster. The raven-haired boy then stated,

"Thanks Joey. I heard you are considered one of the best duelists. So I honestly had no idea I was dueling you."

"Eh it's fine. Yer deck seems pretty interesting." Joey put in with a smile.

"Thanks. Yours is too." Danny admitted as Yugi smiled.

"Speaking of, we can go to my room and see if we can help improve your deck, Danny." The tri-colored hair boy put in his own thought as Danny glanced over at him.

"Um ok. And while we're up there, you better show me of where I am staying."

"I'll help carry yer bags so it won't be so bad." Joey volunteered before he, Danny, and Yugi walked over to the half ghost boy's nearly forgotten backpack and two suitcases.

Catzi, hearing of what the boys were going to do, asked to accompany them and the boys agreed. The small group walked upstairs and helped set the bags inside the guest room of where Danny would be staying. The room was small but comfortable looking. It had a desk for Danny to do his homework and a small shelf that held only a few books. The raven-haired boy felt a little tired from the lack of sleep on the airplane. However, his new friends wanted to help out his deck first so sleep can wait. He grabbed his deck from his backpack and walked into Yugi's room, which was across from his own new room and while Yugi walked over to his desk, the others sat down upon the floor.

"All right, I helped Joey with his own deck and I'm sure I can help you with your deck, Danny." Yugi explained as he grabbed a strange gold box and a small bag from his desk.

"Yep. I learned from the best, Dan. If it hadn't been fer Yuge, I wouldn't have gotten real far." Joey stated proudly as Catzi snickered.

Danny merely smiled as Yugi handed the bag over to him, "Are these more Duel Monster cards?" the half ghost boy questioned as he peered inside.

"Yup and free of charge. I'm sure you can find some helpful cards in there to boast up your deck." Yugi nodded before he sat beside Danny and started to help him out.

With Catzi and Joey's encouragement, Danny was able to add a few more cards to his deck. And he knew with these few; he could win better at duels. Yugi then took the small gold box and opened it. Danny, being curious as he always was, glanced over and questioned,

"What is that by the way?"

"This is the box that held my Millennium Puzzle. After completing it, I use the box to store all of my best and rarest cards." Yugi answered as he took out a few cards and went through it.

"So that's what your pendant is called?" Danny asked as his icy blue eyes shifted down to the golden upside down pyramid hanging around Yugi's neck.

"Yup," Yugi nodded and continued to look through his cards.

Danny glanced over at Catzi and took notice of something gold sticking out from underneath her pink jacket, "Do you?" he pointed toward the bulge and Catzi smiled as she pulled out a small staff like thing that looked similar to Yugi's puzzle.

"I kind of do. Only this is called the Millennium Wand. Yugi and I hold two of the eight Millennium items." Catzi explained as she flipped her short hair off her shoulders.

"Millennium items?" Danny repeated and wondered on why that sounded a bit familiar.

Before Catzi could explain, Yugi announced, "Here it is. This card should be perfect for you, Danny." Danny glanced over as the tri-colored hair boy held out a card to him.

Danny blinked before he took it and stared down to see a white-blonde haired angel like woman for an image. Her name was called Angelic with an attack power of 2600 and 2700 defense points. He felt something deep within him that he never really felt before as he stared down at the card. He had a subterranean feeling he knew he had seen this card before. However, that was impossible. He had just got into Duel Monster a mere few months ago and never came across a card like this. Then why did he felt like he knew this card?

"Danny, are you ok?" he heard a concern voice question and he glanced up to see Yugi, Joey, and Catzi all staring at him.

"Uh…I'm fine. Just got lost in a thought that's all," Danny laughed nervously before turning his attention to Yugi, "Thanks for this card, Yugi, I will put it good use, I promise." The half ghost boy stated with a smile.

Yugi blinked before he nodded, "It was no problem, Danny."

"Then come on! Let's see if yer better at dueling, Dan!" Joey challenged as Danny smiled,

"All right, you're on, dude!"

As the duel began, Tea, Tristan, Emi, Bakura, and Mr. Muto came up to see of where the others had gone. Seeing a small practice duel about to begin, they stayed to watch. After a harsh struggle, Danny finally managed to win against Joey. It was the first time ever and the half ghost boy wondered if it had to do with his new cards, especially Angelic.

"Great duel, Danny, you really have improved since we dueled on the computer." Joey admitted as he rubbed his blonde hair.

Danny laughed nervously as Tristan quipped, "Or maybe you seem to be getting worse every duel."

Joey stood up ready to pound the living day lights out of the brown haired teenager when Mr. Muto cried, "All right that is enough boys. Besides, it is getting late and you all need to get home and get ready for school tomorrow."

"That's true. We have to help out Danny for school." Tea put in her own thought.

"In that case, let's all head home," Catzi stood up as well as everyone else and she turned to Danny, "See you tomorrow, Danny, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." He nodded with a smile.

The other teenagers said their goodbyes as well until Mr. Muto turned to only Danny and Yugi, "All right then, boys, better get ready for bed yourselves." He pointed out.

"We will. Good night, grandpa." Yugi nodded as he hugged the elder man.

Mr. Muto nodded and walked out of the room while Danny stretched his arms, "Yeah, I'm tired so I better hit the hay," he turned to Yugi, "Night, Yugi. Thanks a lot for the help on my deck."

"It was no problem, Danny. Maybe we will duel against each other." Yugi answered with a smile.

The half ghost boy nodded before he took his deck and walked toward his new room. As soon as he got inside, he closed the door and could feel sleep nearly about to hit him. He sighed before he placed the deck on his desk and went over to his suitcase. He opened it to grab his pajamas and his toothbrush. It had been a really long day and he had fun. Despite it's supposed to be daytime back at his hometown, he felt really tired. He realized that for the first time ever, ghosts never came to his mind.

As Danny went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, his mind went over all the people he had met so far. He had to admit that he liked them all to this point. They seem bent on trying to make him feel welcome that's for sure. However, the one thing that had him thinking was of Yugi. He honestly wanted to know if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he was watching him duel on TV. He looked really different that's for sure. And yet, this was supposed to be the same Yugi Muto. The half ghost boy was going to question that if he will remember it that is.

While lying on his new bed, Danny thought over quite a few things. His new school he will be going to for a month, the Duel Monsters tournament his new friends talked about, and of Yugi himself. The raven-haired boy's icy blue eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Yugi meanwhile was thinking over his own thoughts about Danny. He honestly liked him from the start and the fact the boy liked Duel Monsters was pretty cool as well. Which is why Yugi could trust the boy with that card Angelic. The tri-colored hair boy really didn't need that card and always wanted to give it to someone who could use it. And for some strange reason, Danny seemed to fit.

However, it wasn't just Yugi himself thinking about Danny. Yami too had his own thoughts to add. As of now, unlike Danny, Yugi wasn't exactly tired and even though he lay on his bed trying to catch the sandman, he was talking silently to Yami. The spirit of the Puzzle was sitting next to him and the two were engaged in a conversation.

"Danny seems real nice, Yami, wouldn't you say?" Yugi had begun.

"Yes. He does. However, I feel something strange from that boy." Yami admitted as he stared out the window.

"Strange? How so?" Yugi questioned.

"I am really not sure. He just feels like he is holding something."

"A secret maybe?"

"To be honest, I cannot be sure," Yami sighed as he rubbed his forehead before he added, "I wish I can explain it better."

Yugi smiled and stated, "It's all right, Yami. We just met Danny so I'm sure it's really nothing."

Yami glanced over and tried to give Yugi a smile, but his troubled thoughts could not be kept down. Finally, the spirit of the Puzzle disappeared after saying a quick good night and Yugi closed his eyes and turned on his side. He honestly wished he knew what Yami meant by that Danny held something. The raven-haired boy seemed normal enough. He closed his eyes and tried to think about sleep.

A light pierced through his closed eyelids, causing the boy to groan with mild annoyance. He tried to figure out what this light was and wondered if it was morning yet. He tried to move but he could feel someone holding him. Wait, holding him? And his whole body felt small, very small. Just where was he and what was going on here? He could hear voices talking low all around him.

"He is so handsome."

"He certainly looks a lot like the Pharaoh."

"But he has his mother's eyes. I saw!"

Pharaoh? What Pharaoh? Pharaohs do not rule anymore. And what mother's eyes? His mom had violet eyes while he had icy blue eyes. He tried to open his eyes and saw he was staring up into dark large figures that overlooked him. He felt his eyes strain from the bright sun shining on his face and he felt like crying. Just what was going on?

"Danny?" a voice that seemed to come from afar cried out.

Danny saw the bright sun fade and he opened his eyes again to see that overlooking him was only Yugi. The half ghost boy blinked in slight surprise and could see the shorter boy was dressed in his school uniform. Did he go to bed or not? Yugi did like to wear his uniform with a black shirt underneath getup. Danny slowly sat up and rubbed his messy black hair and then he questioned,

"What happened? What time is it?"

"It's time to get ready for school," Yugi answered with a small smile.

Danny glanced over and toward the clock to see Yugi was right, "Oh great. I thought I set my alarm." The raven-haired boy moaned.

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time to get ready. Now you better get dressed in the school uniform my grandpa got from the school." Yugi placed similar dark blue clothes on the bed and headed for the door.

"Thanks." Danny stated as he got up to get ready for the day.

As the half ghost boy got dressed, he thought over of that dream he had last night. What was that all about? He never had dreams like that before and he felt a little weird out by it. Something told him that he would need to look into it. Yet it was just a dream so he really shouldn't worry about it too much.

* * *

><p>Clockwork watched his portal that showed Danny walking out of the room and down the steps. The time ghost really wished he could tell of Danny the events that were going to occur, but he had sworn to the Observants to not interfere. Besides, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the young ghost boy saw of what he will have to do.<p>

Satisfied, Clockwork changed the image to show Yugi talking with his grandpa, "Yugi Muto, the vessel of the great nameless Pharaoh, you will have to help out in anyway you can." Clockwork stated as he turned into his old man image.

The image faded to what looked like Danny Phantom and Yami Yugi about to duel. The time ghost frowned when the next image showed a dark form rising above the two and seemed to go upon them.

"Otherwise, the whole universe is in danger."


	6. FIVE

Five

"Be sure to come home right after school you two. And have fun!" Mr. Muto stated as he waved goodbye.

Danny and Yugi waved back and started for school, "Since when is school ever fun?" the half ghost boy questioned the tri-colored hair boy walking beside him.

"Who knows," Yugi replied as he gripped his backpack's straps, "But don't worry, I'm sure you will be a lot more welcomed at Domino High."

Danny frowned at this and sighed as he glanced forward. He wasn't really too sure about that. He did not want to discourage his new friend, however, so he kept his mouth shut. The two boys walked toward school and talked about Duel Monsters some more. Danny did realize that some of his research has been right. Yugi became famous after defeating Maxmillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.

However, there seem to be some things left out that Yugi wasn't telling Danny. The half ghost boy had a feeling that maybe Yugi just didn't want to tell him. And he decided to not pressure him. Besides, not like he didn't have his own secrets. Just as the two boys came up to the school, a limo passed by on the street that cause Yugi to stop in his tracks. Danny did the same and frowned.

"What's up, Yuge?"

Before Yugi could speak, the limo stopped and the door opened to reveal a really tall and mature teenager. Danny blinked as he realized he recognized this guy anywhere: Seto Kaiba. Kaiba gave a curt nod to the driver and the limo drove off down the street. The tall brown haired young man glanced over and spotted Yugi and Danny staring at him. His cold blue eyes seem to pierce right through Danny.

"Yugi." Kaiba coldly stated and his voice seemed as icy as his stare.

"Hello Kaiba." Yugi politely greeted as Danny shifted his icy blue eyes to him and to Kaiba.

"Do you plan on entering my next tournament?" Kaiba questioned as he walked over to the two boys.

"Well actually-" Yugi began before he was cut off,

"You better because I will stop at nothing to make sure I become the King of Games." Kaiba glanced at Danny, who in turn gave him a blank stare.

Without another word, Kaiba walked off toward the school building as Danny and Yugi looked on. The half ghost boy turned toward Yugi who gave a small sigh of relief. Danny had remembered hearing of how Kaiba was Yugi's greatest rival, but he never saw how they were off the screen. The small exchange was enough to tell him the relationship between both.

"I take it that's the great Seto Kaiba huh?" Danny questioned casually as he and Yugi started to make their way toward the school.

"Yup. He's never wanted to give up to beat me." Yugi answered as a familiar looking group came rushing up.

Danny could see two new people have joined and he frowned in wonder on which they were, "Hey Yugi, Danny! Good to see ya both made it!" Joey greeted as he waved his hands.

"Hey guys!" Yugi waved back.

"We kind of saw the exchange with Kaiba. What happened?" Catzi was the first to question.

"Nothing much. He wanted to know if I was entering his tournament." Yugi answered as he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh that Kaiba. What would I do to give that rich boy a taste of my knuckle sandwich." Joey growled as his hands curled into fists.

"Ease up, Joey, violence is never going to solve anything." one of the new teenagers, a long black haired boy with bright green eyes stated.

"Oh yeah, Danny, these our other two friends, Duke Devlin and Aiden Thomas." Tea introduced the black haired boy and a spike brown haired teenager.

"Hey." Danny waved as did Duke and Aiden.

The group walked inside and headed for the main office to help Danny get his schedule and locker for the month. The half ghost boy felt like some new kid to be doing this. He felt lucky to have a group of good friends to help him out as of now. After getting the things he needed, he saw to his relief that he was in the same classroom as Yugi and the others. This will makes things a lot simpler. Or so he thought.

As soon as the group made it to the classroom, the teacher immediately walked over, "Ah yes, one of the exchange students, very good. The rest of you please take your seats," the man shooed Yugi and the others away before Danny was slightly pushed to the front of the class and the bell rang above their heads, "Attention everyone!" the teacher called out to class, "Please look forward!"

Danny felt his face turned a shade of red as all the students calmed down and glanced forward. Now he really felt out of place. Only Yugi and his friends gave him reassuring smiles while the rest of the students stared at the half ghost boy like he was some kind of a monkey in a zoo. The teacher was really no help at all either.

"This is one of the exchange students that came from Casper High School," the elder man shifted his dark brown eyes toward Danny, "My name is Mr. Taka. Now what is your name, son?"

"Danny Fenton?" Danny managed to state.

"And his name is Danny Fenton. Be sure to help him around the school and make him feel welcome seeing of how small he is!" Danny felt his cheeks flush even more red from the last comment.

He glanced up through his black bangs and could see a few guys near the back snickering in an unfriendly way. A few girls up toward the front were giving him that look. He blinked before he glanced down at his red sneakers. He hated being stared at and wished the teacher would just get on with it. He already embarrassed him enough as it is and it certainly killed any chances of him being a good mood.

"Well now, I think sitting right near back by Yugi Muto will do nicely." Mr. Taka pointed out and this made the raven-haired boy lift his head up.

He saw Yugi give him a gentle smile and he smiled back. Now he felt a little better since he could at least sit next to his new friend. Finally, Mr. Taka allowed Danny to walk to the empty desk. On the way, the half ghost boy saw the same boys snicker again and seem to give him the evil eye. He quickly looked away and sat in his desk.

"Sorry about Mr. Taka, he just gets excited about these kind of events." Yugi whispered to the half ghost boy beside him.

"So he likes to embarrass new kids even exchange kids?" Danny joked that caused the tri-colored hair boy beside him to laugh; a smile formed on Danny's face as well.

The lessons in the class made Danny realized of how advanced it was compared to what he had back home. It wasn't like the raven-haired was stupid; he was smart. But how Mr. Taka was talking made him feel like he might not pass it. He tried to focus and go from there. Luckily with no worry of ghosts showing up, he set his mind on concentrating and in the end, he saw that this class wasn't really hard as long as he stated focus.

Finally, by lunchtime, Danny felt a headache start up from him focusing so hard. He moaned as he rubbed his head and black hair before Yugi came up and questioned,

"You doing ok so far, Danny?"

"I guess. My head hurts if that tells you anything." Danny replied as Yugi laughed warmly.

"Ok, well let's get to lunch." Danny nodded to the smaller boy's request and just as they were near the door, Mr. Taka called out,

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, would you come here please?"

Danny frowned immediately and watched as Yugi gave him a sheepish grin, "Ok, I'll meet you at lunch. Sound good?" he questioned.

"Sure, dude. Later." Danny answered and Yugi walked out of the door to catch up with his friends.

Danny then turned to Mr. Taka, whom was waiting patiently, "Yes, Mr. Taka?" Danny questioned politely.

"Sorry to keep you from lunch, but I was hoping to give you a few books to help you study. I saw of how much you were into the topic and I was really impressed." The teacher explained as Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't want to fail, sir."

"No one does, Mr. Fenton. But you seem to have a grasp of the subject. I'm sure you will do fine for the next month here," Mr. Taka then gave Danny a few books, "Now have a good lunch and see you back in class."

"Sure thing, Mr. Taka." Danny nodded as he stuffed the books in his backpack and headed for the door.

The half ghost boy realized he only had about a half an hour left till lunch is over. He hoped to see Yugi and the gang before class started again. He started to rush down the empty hallways and rounded the corner when he was stopped short. He gave a cry of surprise when he rammed into something hard and fell backwards. His backpack fell to the tile floor with a loud thud and he glanced up to see the same mean boys from class.

"Well, well, fresh meat?" a boy questioned as he stood over Danny.

"Uh look guys, I really don't want any trouble so if you could just step aside." The raven-haired boy started to get to his feet when the boy who spoke and seemed to be the leader stated,

"Trouble? You Americans are always looking for trouble," Danny gasped when the teenage boy grabbed a hold of Danny's crimson and white shirt before he was slammed against the wall, "Besides, we haven't picked on a runt in a while."

As the other boys snickered, Danny glanced up at the leader of the gang. The boy had messy black hair and cold dark brown eyes. The half ghost boy had been in situations like this before thanks to Dash Baxter. He had ghost powers that he could use no problem, but with a bunch of teenagers watching his every move, he couldn't take any chances.

"Runt?" Danny questioned and felt himself shiver slightly; he also wanted to keep this teenager talking.

"Yeah, ya know that Yugi kid you sit next to? He was always an easy target. But now he has that bloke Joey Wheeler and his little buddies to protect him. Not to mention there's rumors Yugi seems to become possessed if anyone dares try to get him mad."

Danny stared at what the gang leader was telling him. Possessed? Was a ghost overshadowing Yugi? He didn't have time to think this over when a fist punched him in the stomach. He cried out in pain before he fell to the floor as the teenager holding him let him go. Danny's black hair covered his face as leader and his gang laughed around him. Danny's eyes started to glow green with rage. Now he had it. He was about to use his ghost powers when he heard a voice cry out,

"Hey Katina! Leave him alone!" Danny's eyes turned icy blue again as he glanced up through his raven-colored bangs as well as Katina and the other teenagers to see Joey.

"Oh yeah, Wheeler? You and what army?" Katina laughed harshly.

However, Tristan, Aiden, and Duke appeared behind Joey. Danny could see Yugi, Catzi, Tea, Bakura, and Emi further back down the hallway. Katina glared in rage to see that even though his gang members, who counted about four; none were a match against Joey and Tristan alone. And Aiden and Duke were considered good fighters themselves if given the chance.

"Fine. We'll leave him alone," Katina glared down at Danny and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and whispered harshly, "But I will be back to teach you a lesson around here, Runt, without the help of your little friends."

He turned to his gang after he shoved Danny to the floor again. He nodded at them to move on and the group walked away without word or glance. Danny watched them go before he coughed slightly. That blow to his stomach certainly was enough to nearly leave him breathless. And it hurt a lot. He heard his new friends gather around him and he felt someone kneel beside him. The half ghost boy glanced up to see Yugi's concerned large violet eyes.

"You ok, Danny?" the smaller boy questioned as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Danny tried to reassure him and rubbed his aching stomach, "He just punched me in the stomach."

"Punched you in the stomach? Why that good for nothing…" Joey started to walk in the direction Katina and his gang went when Tea stopped him,

"Forget it, Joey. You will only get in trouble for fighting at school." The brunette pointed out.

"We're really sorry for not telling you about Katina, Danny," Catzi put in as she and Yugi helped Danny to his feet while Bakura grabbed a hold of the half ghost boy's fallen backpack, "We just were excited to have a new friend be here that we forgot about that bully."

"It's fine, Catzi. It's not your fault. I should have paid more attention," Danny sighed as he rubbed his black hair; he took the backpack from Bakura, "Thanks Bakura."

"It's no problem. But are you sure you are all right?" the British accent white haired teenager questioned with concern.

"Yeah. Like I said, I have to go with this kind of stuff back at home. So it's not really new to me at all," Danny replied as he gripped his backpack; he saw that everyone was staring at him and he smiled sheepishly, "Really, I'm fine." He insisted.

"Well all right then. If you say so." Emi sighed as she held a book in her arms.

Danny nodded before he realized something, "Wait, how did you guys know I was in trouble?" he questioned glancing at each face.

He felt the air around him change and he could see of how nervous all of them looked. He gave them a look as Tristan managed to state,

"Well, you didn't come for a little while so we started to worry. So we came running to find you."

Danny had a feeling that wasn't entirely true. He really wanted to question them when the bell rang. He could see Joey and Tristan looked upset because they missed most of their lunch. The half ghost boy stated he would try to make it up to them after school. The thought of how they knew he was in danger faded from his mind. In the meantime, as the group walked back to class, Yugi and Catzi lingered back to talk quietly to each other.

"We will have to tell him sometime, Yugi." Catzi put in with a frown as she glanced over at her closest friend.

Yugi was slightly shorter than Catzi by a couple of inches, despite Bast was smaller than Yami. And before even getting the Millennium Puzzle and Wand, Yugi and Catzi have been good friends for a long time. The two were used to having to talk to each other privately like this on a few occasions.

"I know, Catzi. But it's really hard to tell someone about having an ancient spirit dwell within a magical item," Yugi replied with a frown, "And I do like Danny. He seems nice and having him as a friend is really great. I just don't want him to think I'm a freak."

"Same goes for me. But you told me you trusted him enough to give that Angelic card. So why is it so different into telling him about Yami and Bast?" Catzi questioned, "If it hadn't been for the Millennium Wand and Yami and Bast feeling that Danny was in possible danger, Katina would have done a lot worse."

"You're right, Catzi. But we have to wait for now. When the time is right, I will tell him. I promise." Yugi replied as the group made it the classroom.

Satisfied with that answer, Catzi departed toward her desk. Yugi went to his own desk and as he sat down, he thought over of what Catzi said. She was right. During lunch, as he and the others were waiting for Danny, he heard Yami tell him that Danny was probably in danger. Yugi was concerned and the Millennium Wand did confirm Yami's words. It really surprised Yugi that Yami was able to predicate that so fast. How did he know?

"I honestly cannot answer that, Yugi."

Yugi would have jumped slightly but he quickly calmed down since Yami had heard his thoughts. He glanced about to the other classmates and could see Katina laughing. He frowned and turned toward Danny who was still rubbing his stomach. The smaller boy frowned even more before glancing back forward to talk privately to the nameless Pharaoh.

"You really don't know of how you knew Danny would be in danger?" Yugi mentally questioned.

"Yes. For some reason, I just felt a feeling of him being in jeopardy and I told you," Yami sighed before he added, "Not to mention there is just something about that boy I cannot put my finger on."

"Do you think you know him from your past life?" Yugi asked and could hear silence for a long while.

"I do not know."

"All right class, hope you had a good lunch. Now let's start discussing about a test that will be coming up in a week." Mr. Taka interrupted Yugi and Yami's private conversation.

Yugi sighed and broke the link from Yami to focus on his studies. In the meantime, Yami was standing in his soul room. He was thinking over of how he managed to know Danny was in danger. He had to admit, the boy looked a bit familiar. He just didn't know if he knew him from his past life or what not. He really wished he had all of his memories so this would be simpler. And he can sense something powerful from the boy too. He really wasn't sure what it is though. It was not unscrupulous or dark for that matter. He wished he could talk to Danny directly himself. However, he heard the conversation between Yugi and Catzi and knew it would be awhile before Yugi told Danny about himself.

After school, Danny's stomach no longer ached with pain and he told Yugi to call up his grandfather. He wanted to tell him that they were going to be a bit late since Danny really wanted to treat Joey and Tristan to a bite to eat. Yugi smiled of how sweet the raven-haired boy was and borrowed Catzi's cell phone to do just that.

"Ya really don't have to do dis, Dan." Joey tried to state as the whole group walked down the streets.

"Come on, Joey, I do this with my friend Tucker all the time. It's kind of a thing I like to do. Besides, I brought some money." Danny stated with a shrug.

"That's really sweet of you, Danny." Tea pointed out with a smile.

Blushing, the half ghost boy merely smiled before he questioned, "Just where is there a good place to eat here?"

"We can get burgers." Yugi suddenly stated after he gave Catzi her cell back.

Danny and the others laughed, "Ok dude. No problem." The half ghost boy replied.

True to his word, Danny treated his new friends with burgers. He had to admit; it felt great to know he had good friends like this. He really wished Carrie, Tucker, and Sam was here. They would really like all these people that's for sure. Joey somehow reminded him of Tucker with all his wise cracks and funny yet kind personality. Tea in a way reminded him of Sam: mature, rational, and always trying to help others out. Catzi too reminded him a bit of Carrie, although Carrie was a lot more hyper and always happy. Catzi seemed a bit more sarcastic, especially toward Joey. But he could see that Catzi and Joey had a sort of a tough sister/brother relationship.

He certainly liked all of them for their own unique personalities. But the half ghost boy still couldn't figure out Yugi. For some reason out of all of them, even Catzi, who seemed to hold something herself, Yugi was the biggest mystery. It probably had to do something with the Millennium Puzzle he was wearing. As Danny stared at it, he realized that he had seen it before. He frowned and wondered why that was. For a moment, he thought he could see a vision come to his eyes. A figure overlooking him and around his or her neck was that Puzzle.

"Danny?"

Danny snapped out of his trance and glanced over to see the others getting up. He blinked and rubbed his head. Catzi, who had spoken, went on,

"You ok? It's time to go."

"Yeah I'm fine." Danny laughed nervously as he too stood up.

After leaving the building, Danny and Yugi said goodbye to the others and started to make their way toward the game store. The sun was just starting to set, and the two boys walked in silence. They both had something on their minds and neither tried to think of a conversation. Finally, Danny glanced over to see Yugi gripping his backpack straps, and he was staring down at the sidewalk.

"Um Yugi?" Danny wanted to break the silence and the game store was still about a half mile away.

"Huh?" Yugi glanced up and smiled, "Oh sorry, Danny. Lost in thought."

"I do that a lot too, man," Danny laughed before going on, "Look, I want to say that I appreciate you in having me feel welcome here."

"Oh. Well it's no big deal." Yugi shrugged off the compliment.

"No really. I mean, you may be the King of Games, but you show that you are pretty much a normal kid," Danny stated before he added, "It makes me glad I'm not the only one who feels like that."

The half ghost boy's icy blue eyes widen as Yugi gave him a look, "What do you mean by that?" the smaller boy questioned.

"Uh…nothing! Totally not talking about anything about me being as popular as you!" Danny tried to shrug it off.

Yugi blinked and opened his mouth to question when a voice said, "Well, well, well, look who came to play."

Danny and Yugi both frowned as they turned their heads to see that Katina and his gang had surrounded them. Both boys saw that they had ventured into an alley without even realizing it since it was a shortcut toward home.

"I told you I would get you back for this, Runt. And it looks like it's a good time to give a beating to Muto like he deserves." Katina chuckled harshly as he cracked his knuckles.

Danny felt his protective instinct flare up as he got in front of Yugi to protect him, "Now hold it, Katina. Leave Yugi out of this. It's between me and you." The half ghost boy pointed out as Yugi glanced over at Danny in amazement.

"Danny? No you can't-"

"Wow, isn't that just noble of you," Katina laughed again as well as his gang, "Very well then."

He snapped his fingers and two of the gang members grabbed a hold of Yugi and pulled him away, "Let me go!" he cried out as he tried to struggle.

Danny glanced over, but this cost him as Katina landed a cheap punch in his jaw. The raven-haired boy gasped as he fell to the hard ground. The gang members started to laugh as Yugi looked on in horror.

"Pathetic." Katina spat.

"Danny!" Yugi cried as he tried to get free.

"Yugi, let me take over!" Yami stated urgently to his vessel.

Before Yugi could answer back silently, he saw Danny slowly get up and take off his backpack. The whole crowd fell silent as the boy glanced up through his raven colored bangs, wiped his mouth on where he got punched, and gave Katina a cold hard glare.

"Bring it on, dude…" he stated as his hands balled up into fists.


	7. SIX

Six

Katina had to admit; he didn't think this American runt would stand up to him. Most kids like him would beg for mercy. But apparently, this Fenton kid needed a good hard lesson of not to mess with him. Smirking, Katina rolled up his uniform sleeves and said to his other gang members.

"All right boys, watch as I teach this kid of how I do things here in Japan," Katina stated and balled up his own fists, "It's time to make this little runt cry like a little baby that he is."

"No! Leave him alone!" Yugi tried to state.

"Shut up, Muto." Katina warned before he headed for Danny.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Danny suddenly moved out of the way to dodge Katina's wild punch.

"Or else what?" Katina challenged as he tried to throw another punch.

Danny didn't answer and dodged that punch too. Yugi watched as his friend continued to dodge Katina's attacks. Yugi had heard of how ruthless Katina was and the gang leader always hated anyone from America. It was one of the reasons he started to pick on Danny from the start. He wanted to allow Yami to take over. But at that moment, Danny seemed to be doing fine on his own.

It was really surprising to see of how cool and calm Danny was acting at that moment. The look of determination on his face seemed oddly familiar. Yugi blinked and wondered on where he had seen something like that before. However, he didn't have time to ponder when Katina cried out,

"Stop jumping around like a monkey and fight like a man, runt!"

"You asked for it." Danny answered before he moved to obey and threw out a punch directly into Katina's stomach.

Katina's eyes widen from the impact of the punch and he gave a chocked gasped. That punch felt really powerful and it knocked the wind right out of him. He fell to his knees as his gang members looked on in shock. Yugi too couldn't believe it. No one has ever been able to take Katina down like that before. And in size comparison, Danny was smaller then Katina. Danny stood over the fallen bully and stated,

"Look Katina, as I said before, I'm not looking for trouble. I just gave you a warning punch that you really shouldn't mess with me. I have no idea on why you decided pick on me out of all the five students that had to come here. But I would like it if you would leave me and Yugi alone from now on."

Katina moaned before he glared up at Danny and managed to choke, "You…Americans are…all the same…kill him and Muto!"

Danny gasped when he saw all the gang members, except the two holding Yugi, come for him. He didn't have time to react as they all piled upon him. He could feel them trying to punch or kick him like an angry mob. Now really fed up, he closed his eyes, grunted in an effort as he focused his ghost energy. Finally, he opened up his eyes that glowed bright green and transformed into his ghost half Danny Phantom. He could care less at the moment if Yugi even notice this. He wanted to protect him and get rid of these gang members once and for all.

He shoved them off him like they were nothing and he panted slightly. He could see Katina looking shocked to see all of his members go flying back. He turned and gasped to see Danny glaring at him.

"You? I've seen you before!" Katina pointed out.

"Yep. It's Danny Phantom, dude." Danny answered as he breathed heavily.

"Where is Fenton?" Katina questioned as he slowly got to his feet.

"He's safe for now. But you will need to get through your head that you have to leave him alone since he's done nothing to you." Danny replied as he balled up his fists.

"Yeah? Screw him and you, Phantom kid!" Katina took out a knife and charge straight for Danny.

Danny was about to go intangible when he saw two more of Katina's gang members go flying and slam right into Katina himself. The three fell against the side of the wall and the white-haired ghost boy stared as he watched them slide down to the ground. As they moaned in pain, Danny glanced over and saw to his amazement that standing before him was the same Yugi Muto he saw on TV.

"He seems to have no honor in him," that deep voice stated as Danny blinked in utter shock before he shook his head when this mature looking Yugi questioned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm…fine." Danny admitted as he rubbed his white hair.

He saw this Yugi was certainly the same one he saw on TV. As he walked closer, he saw of how much taller then he was, even taller than him by a couple of inches. Not to mention something about him seemed oddly familiar. Not in a weird way, but it made Danny realize that he felt a small connection him somewhat.

"Good, now let's get out of here before they come to." Yami stated as he started for the other end of the alley.

Danny rushed over to his forgotten backpack and flew easily to catch up with Yami; leaving Katina and his fallen gang members in the alley. As soon as both were far enough away, Danny realized that he was holding his human form's backpack and wondered if he should come up with an excuse if Yugi questioned on where Danny Fenton was. Before he could even speak, he heard that father like deep voice state,

"I knew you were not a normal boy."

Danny blinked and glanced over at the taller Yugi in slight shock, "Huh? Well yeah I am a ghost kid…" he stated, playing dumb.

"You do not need to keep secrets from me, Danny. I knew what had happened. Only a fool like Katina would not have made the connection."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the mature Yugi walk before he too stopped and turned to glance back at him, "You know?" the green-eyed ghost teenager questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. And I had a feeling of your unusual powers since I saw you." Yami answered as he walked up to Danny.

"Then you must think I'm some sort of a freak huh?" Danny sighed as he glanced down at his white boots.

This caught Yami by surprised. Back in the alley, he managed to convince Yugi to allow him to take over after seeing Danny change. And upon seeing the white-haired boy with his glowing green eyes standing looking determined, it seemed to remind Yami of something. He felt a connection to Danny more than his normal form. He wasn't sure what it is, but after seeing Katina trying to kill him, he felt his anger and protective nature overcome him and send the two members holding him to stop Katina.

Now hearing Danny question if Yami found him to be a freak certainly made the ancient Pharaoh wonder. "No. I do not think you are a freak, because I know the feeling." He finally stated.

Danny glanced up though his white bangs and looked confused, "Really? But how could you-"

"Look! It's Danny Phantom!" a girl cried out and Danny and Yami glance up to see a crowd heading for them.

"Oh my gosh and it's the King of Games too!" another girl squealed.

"I can't believe this!"

"Can you give me an autograph?"

Danny hated this attention and could see Yami wasn't exactly thrilled to see a group of fans make their way toward them. Danny knew of how to get out of here quickly and grabbed a hold of Yami's arm.

"Hold on, this is probably going to feel a little funny." He whispered before he made them both invisible.

Yami gave a small gasp and realized he felt much lighter. He was lifted into the air and he felt Danny fly him away from the confused crowd, whom were all glancing around on where they both went. Yami kicked his legs out slightly and realized gravity wasn't trying to pull him down. He never felt something like this before. After a long while of silent flying, Danny landed them both near the game store.

After turning visible, Danny felt exhausted. He already used up most of his energy to fling those gang members off of him and keeping invisible while holding onto Yami certainly didn't make things any better.

"Are you all right?" Yami questioned seeing the ghost boy leaning on his knees.

"I'm just tired." Danny answered before he closed his eyes and passed out.

He started to fall before Yami managed to grab a hold of him. He watched the boy turn back into Danny Fenton and Yugi appeared as a spirit beside them.

"Whoa. I had no idea Danny was the famous Danny Phantom," Yugi stated, "I have to say it's kind of awesome. Now I know what he meant that he wasn't alone of knowing of being famous like me."

Yami didn't answer as he continued to hold Danny up. Yugi noticed a strange look on the Pharaoh's face. He had only seen that look whenever he was around Bast. This made Yugi wonder and finally he stated,

"Yami, are you all right?"

The ancient Pharaoh frowned before he turned to Yugi, "Sorry. I was just thinking," He sighed before he glanced back at the unconscious Danny, "We better get him inside."

"Good idea. Can I take over? I don't want grandpa questioning on why you are out." Yugi put in his own thought.

"All right." Yami answered hesitantly before he allowed Yugi to take his place.

Yugi saw that Danny was a little heavier then he thought. He was glad he was near the game store. He glanced around and saw no one was out this late in the evening and he felt thankful. Holding up a boy with a heavy backpack and his own backpack was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get to the door. He was thankful to see his grandpa inside at his desk.

Grandpa Muto glanced up and saw his grandson holding up Danny and he immediately rushed over to the door. He helped Yugi and Danny inside and concern filled his eyes. He could see Danny looked a bit beaten up yet Yugi seemed unscathed. He quickly asked,

"What in game's world happened?"

"Just a gang jumped us, grandpa, but we're ok." Yugi immediately answered.

He didn't want his grandpa to know of Danny's ghost half. If Danny hadn't told him, then he should keep this a secret. He'll let Danny tell his grandpa and the others when he felt like it were the right time. Mr. Muto helped Yugi carry Danny all the way to the raven-hair boy's room and laid him on the bed.

"I hope his parents will not kill me if they know their son got into a fight." The elder man sighed as he rushed out of the room to get a first aid kit.

Yugi merely smiled weakly and watched Danny sleep. He was more concerned on other things.

* * *

><p>"Take Darwishi and run!"<p>

"No! I cannot leave you!"

"Just run! I can hold them off! Take our son and leave now!"

"No!"

Danny frowned as he heard a familiar deep male's voice urge a woman to run away. He wondered on who they were. They sounded terrified of something. He groaned before he felt someone call his name. The screaming and the voices disappeared as he opened his icy blue eyes. He saw Yugi and his grandfather overlooking him with concern etched in their similar violet eyes.

"Ugh…what happened?" Danny moaned as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"According to Yugi, you both got jumped by a gang. You were lucky to get away with just a few bruises and nothing broken." Mr. Muto answered with a concerned frown.

The events of Katina and his gang came back to the raven-haired boy in a rush. He realized that he turned into his ghost form to get rid of the mob and then Yugi…Wait, Yugi? He turned his head and saw it was the same gentle and child like Yugi staring at him with concerned eyes. But there something else in his eyes, like he knew something his grandfather didn't. Of course, Yugi or rather a different Yugi told him that he knew he was Danny Phantom. Why didn't Yugi tell his grandfather?

"Uh yeah, that's what happened." Danny finally stated as he laid his hand back on the bed.

"All right then. Please make sure neither of you get jumped again, especially you young man," Grandpa Muto gave Danny a slight stern look, "Your mother gave me strict instructions to look after you and that you went home without a scratch."

This made Danny laugh, "Yeah got it, Mr. Muto. Sorry for making you worry." He replied gently.

The elder man's face softened and he chuckled, "Well then. Now that is cleared up, I better go downstairs and look after the store again before locking up. Stay in bed for the rest of night, Danny. Still have school tomorrow."

"All right. Thanks."

Mr. Muto nodded before he walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Danny turned his full attention to Yugi. The smaller boy smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The half ghost boy decided to question,

"So you didn't tell him?"

Yugi shook his head before stating, "No. You seem bent on keeping your um…Danny Phantom status a secret. So I figure I let you to tell my grandpa as well as my friends when you were ready."

Danny smiled when he remembered Jazz doing the same thing after she found out about his ghost half, "Well thanks a lot, buddy. I appreciate it." He sighed.

"It's no problem. Besides, as I told Yami, I find it awesome to meet someone as famous as me." Yugi put in as Danny gave him a look.

"Yami? Who's Yami?"

"He's my other self. Or he's supposed to be, but technically he really isn't." Yugi tried to explain.

Danny blinked and being as clueless as he was, he couldn't grasp on what the smaller boy told him, "Uh, could you be please explain better?" he questioned.

His eyes widen when saw a spirit appear beside Yugi. It was the same mature looking Yugi he saw earlier and on TV! Before Danny could comment, he heard that deep voice state,

"Maybe I better take over and explain it myself, Yugi."

"Wait, I need to-"

"Now hold it. You mean that's Yami?" Danny cut off Yugi, and both the look alike Yugis glanced over in slight surprise.

"You can see me?" Yami questioned as one eyebrow went up.

"Duh. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't see you," Danny answered as he sat up, "Just who are you? I mean, this is really weird."

Yugi look just as confused as Yami. The two glanced at each other as they both thought this over. No one else in the gang was able to ever see Yami in his spirit form like this. So how was it possible Danny could? Did it have to do with his strange ghost powers? Seeing the look of confusion on their faces, Danny sighed as he rubbed his black hair and cleared his throat to get both of their attention.

"Ok look," he glanced back up and said further, "Apparently we'll have to figure out how I can see two Yugis later."

"As I said, he really isn't me," Yugi began and knew that since he knew of Danny's ghost half, he might as well tell him about his own secret, "This is Yami, or I call him that since he doesn't know his name."

Danny gave them both a look, "He doesn't know his name?"

Yugi nodded before he went on, "Yup. He's an ancient 3,000 year old spirit of a powerful Pharaoh that dwells within my puzzle."

Both Yugi and Yami began to explain of how Yugi got his puzzle, solved it and awakened Yami inside. They both then told of the adventures they had along with their friends. Danny realized he had been right all along that it really wasn't Yugi who was dueling all that time, but Yami. As the half ghost boy listened about the missions and of what Yami was destined to do, questions rang through the raven-haired boy's head. However, he was too absorbed by the stories that he decided to wait till Yugi and Yami were finished.

"And after we are done with Kaiba's latest tournament, we plan to go to Egypt and discover what is next." Yugi finished and took a deep breath.

Danny blinked. He blinked again before he found his voice, "Well I godda say, you answered my biggest question."

"What question?" Yami questioned with a curious look on his face.

Danny laughed nervously, "Well, I always admired you, well I guess you mainly," he directed his statement toward Yami, "About how you were able to hold your own when you duel. And after I saw Yugi, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I guess I wasn't going crazy when I realized there are really two different guys sharing one body."

Yugi too laughed along with Danny, while Yami merely smiled, "Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean. No one ever really notices so neither Yami nor I gave it a much thought."

"I think I get it, dude. And you know me being the great Danny Phantom." Danny sighed as Yugi and Yami both looked serious.

"Yup. Now I understand what you mean by you not being alone. You fight ghosts while Yami duels his own enemies to keep the world safe." Yugi replied and had a small smile on his face.

Danny realized that Yugi had a point. The young half ghost boy never realized that evil was spread all over the world. It was not just ghosts that were trying to take over the world, but other evildoers as well. Yami too took this in consideration and wondered if maybe Danny was another alley that he could use to help take down another enemy. He had to admit; he had a bit of a bad feeling that something was going to come up in this tournament. His thoughts were cut when Yugi questioned,

"Well Danny, before we start asking questions, can you please tell us about your adventures?"

Danny slowly smiled and knew Yugi had a good point, "Sure dude."

The raven-haired boy took a deep breath and explained of how he got his own powers. How he went into what appeared to be a non-functional ghost portal his parents made, and with some encouragement from Sam, he got his powers. And after getting the powers in question, Danny decided to use his powers for good and stop any ghosts that tried to take over the world. Also as time went on in the past year, he started to develop his powers a lot more and even learned to control them for the better. He even explained a bit about his enemies, even about Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad Masters? I know him. He's one of the biggest billionaires of the world right next to Pegasus," Yugi stated, "And I heard he recently became mayor of your city?"

Danny sighed as he had a look of disgust on his face, "Oh yeah. And he's even more of a pain then before," he frowned before he finished, "And that's about it for me. So here I am with you guys."

Yugi smiled as Yami had his arms folded, "Cool adventures, Danny," the shorter boy stated before he went on a little seriously, "So Carrie Francess is Carrie Angel?"

"Yep. And she says hi to…um both of you I guess." Danny felt a little nervous and remembered of how Carrie stated Yami was hot.

Despite being a little jealous of what she said, he decided not to be unfair for little Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded while Yami simply nodded. All three sat in silence for the moment and Danny realized he had questions. He glanced up and stated,

"So, I do have a few questions. You mentioned that Yami isn't the only spirit that is inside a Millennium item?" Danny asked as he noticed Yugi and Yami staring at him.

"Yup." Yugi stated as Yami nodded.

"I think one of you mentioned a woman by the name of Bast. Who is she?" Danny questioned as he took noticed of Yami's cheeks flush a pinch of red while Yugi smiled.

"Bast is the spirit of Catzi's Millennium Wand. She's also Yami's Queen from ancient times." Yugi explained and smiled over at Yami, who still looked a little flustered.

Danny blinked and finally got why Yugi was grinning, "I get it. In other words, she's his wife." He laughed as Yami coughed.

"Yes. I suppose." The Pharaoh stated quietly.

Danny and Yugi both laughed at Yami's discomfort for the moment before the half ghost boy then questioned, "Can you please explain more about these um…Millennium items?"

"Well, there are eight of them," Yugi started as Yami looked relieved the subject about Bast changed, "They all hold a special power. The Millennium Puzzle is the most prized item and most of my enemies have been after it. It was said to hold an ancient power but I, not even Yami knows what kind of power."

Danny had learned to basically believe things even if it did not sound quite believable. After all, he was seeing Yugi and a guy who looked similar to him. That still made Danny wonder of how he was able to see him anyway. Yugi already said that no one else but Yugi himself could see Yami as a spirit. It had to do something with his ghost powers.

Questions were exchanged and all three got to know more about each other then ever before. However, there was only one thing that Yami and Yugi did not ask Danny. That was of why Yami felt he knew Danny's ghost form. Yami wanted to know about this later. After all, this whole thing was a lot to take in and it was better to figure it out later. Finally, the last question,

"Do you want to tell my grandpa and my friends about you being Danny Phantom?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do they?" Danny pointed at Yami.

Yugi understood and smiled, "Don't worry, they know about him and they are good at keeping secrets. They will be shocked to know you are Danny Phantom, but they won't tell anyone. And my grandpa has been through a lot of adventures so it will be ok." The shorter boy answered.

Danny sighed in relief and heard a voice cry out below, "Boys! It's time for bed!" Grandpa Muto shouted as he locked up his store.

"Wow, it's late already." Yugi stood up and stretched his arms while yawning.

"Guess so," Danny yawned and turned to Yugi and Yami, "Glad I got a few my questions answered. And thanks for trying to keep my ghost half a secret."

"No problem, Danny. Have a good night." Yugi nodded and started to make his way to the door.

Yami stayed for a moment and gave Danny a look. The half ghost boy frowned under his gaze and once again felt like he knew this spirit somewhere. Finally Yami sighed and began to fade.

"Good night, Danny." The nameless Pharaoh stated quietly before he disappeared inside the Puzzle.

Yugi had paused at the door to allow this exchange goes through and he locked eyes with Danny for the moment before the tri-colored hair boy left through the door. After the door closed, Danny frowned as he stared at his blanket.

"Man what a day." The raven-haired boy sighed as he lay back against his bed and stared at the ceiling.

As he took in what he had absorbed, he had a feeling that knowing about Yugi and Yami and about the Millennium items was just a small thing compared to what might lie ahead for in the future.


	8. SEVEN

**Seven**

Her pink eyes scanned out below as her pale blue hair in a ponytail flew out behind her. Carrie Angel was alone to watch out for ghosts for tonight; again. She had to get used to it since Danny will not be back until the end of this month. She frowned as she glanced up at the moon. It has been only four days and she missed him already. Luckily, there have not been a lot of ghost attacks. So far it was only the Box Ghost and Klemper that tried to cause a ruckus.

Carrie could not help but wonder on why ghosts have not been seen in Amity Park a whole lot since Danny left. Usually one of them was bound to show up and try to take over this town. In fact, with Danny gone, she figured the ghosts would try to attack the city and the world a lot more. Yet, so far, there have been really no ghost sightings anywhere. It has been pretty peaceful. Of course, Carrie did not mind the harmony; what could happen after this so called reconciliation was over was had her worried.

She realized with this thought in mind, she had Jazz lock the ghost portal to an extent and it had only been opened on a few occasions to Jack's careless tactics. Carrie slowly landed on a building, which was the museum she and her fellow classmates went to on a school field trip. She remembered of how Tucker was possibly the reincarnation of Dula Man. As she stared up at the sky, she heard her Fenton Phone give a small ring and Sam's voice came in loud and clear when the young half ghost girl answered the phone,

"Carrie, this is Sam, how are you holding up on your side?"

"Just fine, Sam. Everything is quiet so far." Carrie answered as she continued to gaze up at the moon.

"Ok good. Nothing on my side of the town either. Have you heard from Tucker?" Sam questioned.

Carrie frowned before she replied, "No. Why? Have you lost communication with him?"

"I don't know. I tried calling his Fenton Phone and he hasn't answered."

The half ghost girl frowned even more in worry. Where was Tucker? Did a ghost managed to get free and nab him? If so, didn't Jazz promise to keep an eye on that portal? As questions rang through her mind, her eyes took notice of a figure coming up on the street down below her. She frowned as she squat down to one knee and took a closer look. She saw to her relief it was only Tucker.

"Carrie?" Sam probed in slight worry since Carrie had paused for a long moment.

"Don't worry, Sam. I found Tucker. He and I are near the museum."

"Ok. I'll meet up with you and then we have to head home."

"Got it." Carrie nodded and cut off communication before she started to fly into the air.

She raised her arm to call out to Tucker when she realized something was a bit wrong here. Being who she was, it took her a moment to realize that Tucker was not supposed to be on this side of the town. What was he doing all the way over here? She turned invisible and slowly flew down to see him riding his motor scooter. He was going at a fast pace and right toward the museum.

Carrie watched him go blowing by and she thought to herself, "What is he doing?"

She quickly flew after Tucker and she watched as he got off his scooter and rushed to the museum. She pondered if he knew the place was closed and will not open until the next morning. She gasped when she saw him go to a door and try to get it open.

"Tucker? What are you doing?" Carrie questioned, as she turned visible a few feet away, "I mean seriously, visiting hours here are over and we can visit the museum any time we want."

She laughed lightly when she saw Tucker glance over at her. She gave a cry when she noticed his eyes glowing red and he raised his hand toward her, "Foolish girl." Tucker's voice sounded different and she gasped when she felt herself being lifted into the air and flung far away from Tucker and the museum.

Once she landed harshly on the concrete ground, she heard a scooter come rushing up and she saw it was Sam, "Carrie? What happened?" the Goth questioned in slight shock as she took off her helmet and rushed over to her friend to help her up.

"It's Tucker, Sam. Something is really wrong with him!" Carrie answered as she and Sam rushed up to the museum.

It was clear that Tucker managed to get in the building since there was no sign of him and his scooter was still outside. How did he get in was the biggest question. The two girls rushed inside by Carrie going intangible and wondered of where their African-American friend had gone. The place was dark and looked down right creepy with no lights on.

"Let's check the Egyptian exhibit. I'm guessing that's probably where Tucker went." Sam specified quietly as she rushed off in one direction.

Carrie followed her best friend and went to that part of the museum in question. As the half ghost girl and Goth made it to the Egypt Exhibit, Carrie and Sam both gasped to see the Dula Man staff glowing very brightly from its display on the left of the room.

"What is going on?" Sam catechized as she stared at the staff in disbelief.

Before Carrie could answer, Tucker suddenly came up to the staff from the other side of the room and turned to them, his eyes glowing red, "That will be answered in due time. For with this staff and this boy, I will take down the Pharaoh and his heir with my power!"

"The Pharaoh and his heir?" Carrie questioned in confusion.

The wind started to pick up around the girls and Carrie and Sam covered their eyes as the light around Tucker and the staff grew brighter and brighter. The laughter Tucker was giving off did not sound like him at all either. Finally, the light sent out a blinding flash and Carrie and Sam both gasped as they were flung back from some unknown force.

Both girls glanced up and took notice Tucker and the staff was gone. Nothing was left except scattered papers and a few objects that fell from all that wind. As Carrie and Sam got their bearings in order, Sam glanced over,

"I don't get it. What was that all about? Tucker seemed just fine when we went out for a patrol and suddenly…"

"He went all wacko on us!" Carrie overly dramatic said while waving her arms about.

Sam gave her a look, "Yeah sure. Let's go with that. But this isn't good. What did he, or rather, who ever is controlling him, mean by getting revenge on the Pharaoh and his heir? Was it Tucker since his incarnation Dula Man is a Pharaoh?" the Goth questioned.

Carrie frowned, "If that was the case, why overshadow him? And what heir could Tucker have? He has no kids…he's after all only 15." The half ghost girl put in her own thought.

"That's true. What should we do?" Sam asked as the two girls stared at the messy Egypt room.

"Well, let's try to find Tucker first of all."

Before Carrie and Sam could move, they heard their phones ring and both girls groaned knowing that their parents are probably wondering where they are, "Apparently we need to wait till tomorrow." Sam sighed before Carrie frowned.

"No. We godda find Tuck. He could be anywhere and something must have taken over him. Whatever it is, we can't leave him out there. Tell your parents that you are sleeping over at my place for homework. I'll tell my mom of the situation and I'm sure she will understand." The pale blue haired girl urged with a serious look on her face for once.

Sam knew that Carrie was right. And both girls also knew they had to find Tucker before they even had to call Danny. The Goth girl did as her best friend said and luckily her parents allowed this one last minute deal due to homework being important. Lauren Francess gave her daughter the okay as well since friends being in danger was a bit of a priority. Although she only allowed this for just one more hour and that was it. Carrie and Sam went in different directions to find their missing friend in the limited time.

As for Tucker, he was invisible while holding the staff and watching in utter amusement that Carrie and Sam were bent on finding him. The ghost in question that possessed the poor African American boy was seething and he was going to obtain his goal. Taking over Tucker was easier than the ghost anticipated. He had been gathering enough energy ever since he was sealed away in that accursed staff. He had only managed to control the boy once. But thanks to the carelessness of his old minion and that ghost kid Danny Phantom, he was not able to take over the world. That was all going to change, however.

First of all, he had to find this Danny Phantom and the Pharaoh as well…

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny wanted to speak with Yugi's friends' right after school. He figured it would be a better way instead of having to tell them at school. Besides, he did not want anyone eavesdropping on the conversation. Outside the school, when Danny and Yugi came up to Domino High, both boys saw Katina not too far away. For a moment, the half ghost boy wondered if Katina was going to try to hurt him again. However, as he and Yugi walked toward the school, the bully made no motion to indicate he noticed them. Sighing with relief, Danny and Yugi hurried inside the school, until the principal came up to them.<p>

"Mr. Fenton and Mr. Muto, may I speak with you both in my office, please?" she questioned with a stern look on her face.

Both boys stared wide-eyed but followed after her. As they glanced at each other, one thought was the same: were they in trouble? Just as Danny and Yugi walked inside the office, the principal walked to her desk and sat down. She moved her hand to show them the chairs in front of her desk and both boys obeyed to sit. She gave them an unyielding look for a long moment as if to rattle them both before she finally spoke.

"All right, I have heard some rather disturbing news," she shifted her cool brown eyes to Danny, "Mostly with you Mr. Fenton. Katina has told me that you and your friend Yugi Muto have picked a fight with him during school and later the same day yesterday. He even told me that you tried to hurt him with a knife."

Danny found his anger bubble up inside of him. Why that good for nothing bully! Lying through his teeth just to get him and Yugi in trouble? The half ghost boy grinded his teeth before he said in a cold yet surprisingly calm voice,

"Excuse me, but that's not what happened." He began as the principal stared at him for a moment.

"I see. Please tell me on what really happened then." She nodded to show that she was interested.

Danny sighed and continued, "He tried to pick a fight with me first of all during lunch yesterday. Mr. Taka held me back to give me some books and I hurried off to get to lunch. I was minding my own business when Katina and a few of his followers cornered me and tried to harm me. If it hadn't been for Yugi and his friends, I would be in worse shape. I told him I did not want any trouble but he insisted on teaching me a lesson. And later after school, he tried to kill me and Yugi. We both managed to defend ourselves and get away. I never wanted trouble when I came here. So whatever Katina said was one big lie."

The principal stared at him before she glanced over at Yugi, "Is this true, Mr. Muto?" she questioned with her expression unreadable.

Yugi blinked and nodded, "Yup. Danny is really nice and he would never hurt anyone."

The woman sighed before she said, "I believe you then."

Danny and Yugi both blinked at her words, "Huh? You do?" the raven-haired boy questioned to make sure he heard right.

"Of course. Katina has a long record for being a class bully. I had my doubts with you, Mr. Fenton. I have seen your track record since it was required even if you are only here for a month. Sure you have only dropped thirty beakers and had a few detentions back at your old school. But according to what I read, you never once tried to bully or pick a fight with anyone as far as I read. And as for Mr. Muto, he has never got into trouble once.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you both. I had a feeling neither one of you was trying pick a fight or even hurt another student. Mr. Katina however has harmed quite a few students. I only wanted to confirm my suspicions and I thank you both for being honest. I will see to it that Mr. Katina is punished for what he has done. Now you both may go." She said and clasped her hands together.

"Thank you." Yugi nodded as he and Danny stood up and left the office.

"Wow…that's the first time a bully got punished and not me." Danny breathed with a sigh.

"Really?" Yugi questioned with wide violet eyes before he added, "And did you really drop thirty beakers back at school?"

Before Danny could speak, the same girls from the classroom came rushing up, "Hi Fenton-san!" one girl greeted.

The half ghost boy blinked, "Uh hi?" he waved as the second girl questioned,

"You want to sit next to us at lunch?" Danny could see the two girls were batting their eyelashes at him and he felt a blush creep on his face. Normally he would be all over it since no girls back at his old school would ever flirt with him.

"Why would you want me to sit next to you?" Danny asked as he laughed nervously.

The two girls giggled before they each rushed to his sides (while pushing Yugi to the side like he was not even there) and grabbed his arms before they started to push him forward, "Because you are really cute." The first girl answered with a smile.

"No not cute, really handsome!" the second girl giggled and started to pull Danny away from Yugi.

Danny frowned and turned his head back to Yugi. He could see the smaller boy had a look of both amusement and concern. Danny shrugged and was really unsure of what to do with these girls. The two told him their names were Yuri and Akira and the half ghost boy was not sure of how to respond. Yugi laughed gently before he started to follow after Danny and his two fan girls.

"First Bakura, then Duke, and now Danny." The tri-colored hair boy laughed as he heard Yami chuckle as well.

Once Yugi got to the classroom, he could see that Yuri and Akira were trying to get Danny to go out with either of them. The half ghost boy merely smiled weakly at the girls and did not even try to answer, "Hey Yuge." Joey greeted Yugi as soon as the tri-colored hair boy walked in the classroom.

"Hey Joey, guys." Yugi walked up his friends and he along with the gang all glanced at Danny.

"So, looks like Danny got his own fans," Catzi put in while rolling her eyes, "I hope he's not the type to enjoy that."

"From the looks of things, I don't think he is," Bakura identified and smiled weakly, "And I know how he feels."

"Shouldn't we try to help him?" Emi asked gently as she glanced at her friends.

However, the bell rang and Mr. Taka entered the classroom. Danny watched as Yuri and Akira went back to their seats. They both gave him the "call me" signs with their hands and he merely smiled weakly. He sighed and rubbed his black hair. He used to remember he would really enjoy this. But over the course of time, he had come to realizing that fan girls only liked him for looks and nothing else. It was one of the reasons why he started to lose interest in Paulina in the first place.

Mr. Taka began his lesson and Danny decided to focus. He could worry about his fan girls later. When lunch came, Danny decided to use his ghost powers to avoid Yuri and Akira and go find his friends that way. He smiled as he was able to avoid them without any problems. As he started heading for the lunchroom by passing through walls, he felt his ghost sense go off. He frowned. There was a ghost here in Domino High? He groaned and was mentally going to scold Carrie if she even mistakenly let that ghost portal open for the moment.

He turned into Danny Phantom inside an empty classroom and flew out of the school. He glared about at the ground below and he wondered where the ghost was. He heard a harsh chuckle and he turned to see the one man he did not want to see here.

"Hello Daniel."

"Vlad Plasmius." Danny spat to see his arch-nemesis.

* * *

><p>"Danny is late again," Tea was the first to speak to her group of friends and glanced toward the door that leads in and out of the cafeteria, "I mean, where do you think he is this time?"<p>

"I don't know." Tristan shrugged as he bit into his sandwich.

"Very reassuring, Tristan," Tea scold the brown-haired teenager, "Don't you even care if Danny is hurt or worse Katina tried to corner him again?"

"Hey back off. I'm just saying I don't know where he is. I do care for the little guy." Tristan defended with a frown on his face.

Yugi too frowned in worry. However, he knew the principal took care of Katina. If that was the case, where was Danny this time? He could not help but feel concern that Danny was probably in trouble. As he continued to ponder, he heard his friends continue to chatter with their own thoughts of where the raven-haired boy could be right now.

"He probably went to the little boy's room." Joey shrugged as he put in his own thought.

"For this long? I highly doubt that." Emi countered as she slid up her glasses.

"Catzi, is your Millennium Wand glowing?" Bakura questioned to the aqua-haired girl.

Catzi picked up her golden staff in question, "No. I guess…" she stopped and saw the eye on her wand start to glow, "Wait…" she peered down into it as the others glanced at her.

Yugi frowned and heard Yami state, "Yugi, I sense a great evil…" the small boy blinked.

"Evil? Where?" he questioned quietly.

Before Yami could even speak, the students in the cafeteria began to scream. Yugi and his friends glanced over to see what caused the uproar and they all gasped to see two forms come phasing through the walls of the lunchroom and go down toward the floor. As the two figures went by the table Yugi and his friends were perched upon, Yugi saw for a millisecond that Danny Phantom was in the struggle.

"Danny…" Yugi whispered as he heard Joey cry out,

"Ghosts!" the students began to scatter about as Danny and the ghost man landed harshly on the tile floor.

"You won't win this, Plasmius!" Danny expectorated as he got to his feet and glared at his evil counterpart.

"You don't get it, do you, Daniel?" Vlad chuckled as he stood up and wiped the side of his mouth.

"Get what? Just leave!" Danny commanded as he balled up his fists.

"I cannot leave, Daniel, oh no. I am honestly not here to fight with you. I am here to seek one of my old business partners. Not to mention he told me it was very important that I come here because something was going to happen very soon." Vlad answered as he floated into the air; his red eyes peered over to the side and he smirked, "And it looks like we have an eavesdropper."

Danny's eyes widen and he turned to see Yami Yugi come walking up from behind a table, "Who are you?" the Pharaoh questioned coldly toward Vlad; although he had a good feeling of who he was.

Vlad smirked, "You may call me Plasmius."

Yami blinked when he heard this name and he have heard only a little about this character from Danny. He can sense that Vlad was a very untrustworthy man. The nameless Pharaoh did not like the feeling he was getting off from him that's for sure. Unlike Danny who radiated with light and good, Plasmius had a polar opposite effect. Yami could sense greed and evil coming from this half ghost man and it certainly had the ancient sprit wary of Vlad.

"And I have heard about you, Yugi Muto the King of Games," Vlad went on as he folded his arms and continued, "Duel Monsters. A game that has a long history to it."

Yami and Danny stared at the half ghost man, "Plasmius, Danny has told me about you. What do you know about Duel Monsters?" the ancient spirit questioned as he gave Vlad a cool glare with his deep violet eyes.

"I've seen how people play it on the news. Besides, I have no further use to lingering around this school. I only came to see if Daniel is even here and to meet this Yugi Muto I heard about. And to my delight, I was able to." Vlad floated higher into the air.

"Plasmius if you…" Danny began but Vlad merely smirk right back,

"You will see me again. But in the meantime, ciao." Vlad suddenly disappeared, leaving Danny and Yami alone in the messed up empty lunchroom.

The white-haired boy moaned as he rubbed his hair. Great, Vlad Plasmius is here. He felt a hand go on his shoulder and he turned to see Yami giving him a concerned look, "Are you all right?" he questioned in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling real happy to know I've got my greatest arch-nemesis here in Japan." The half ghost boy answered sarcastically and glanced up to where Plasmius disappeared.

Before Yami could open his mouth, a voice called out from behind, "Yugi?" the two glanced over and saw Catzi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Emi all staring at the pair.

Danny stared at the group and he knew questions were going to be exchanged. He sighed as he turned away while Yami frowned. After seeing Danny and Vlad come into the lunchroom and the students were rushing to the exits, Yugi stayed back and hid behind a fallen table. After all, he knew of Danny's ghost half secret and wanted to help him out. He allowed Yami to take over to handle this situation once he saw Danny and Vlad start talking.

And now, "Yuge, what's going on here? Isn't that the famous ghost kid Danny Phantom?" Joey questioned.

"How did you know him?" Tristan asked further.

Catzi walked forward and her Wand flashed for a moment. Yami blinked to see Bast in Catzi's place and she gave her ancient husband a small frown, "Yami?" she probed gently and folded her arms, "Do you know something that you have yet to tell us?"

Yami opened his mouth but he turned to Danny first. The half ghost boy glanced up and gave Bast a brief look. Like with the nameless Pharaoh, she seemed familiar. She was beautiful but had a mother like look to her for some reason. The white-haired boy sighed and turned to Bast and the others.

"Look, I'm…" he was cut off by his cell going off inside his hazmat suit pocket. He frowned before he turned and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Danny, its Carrie." He heard Carrie state on the other end and he frowned.

"Can this wait later?" he questioned as he felt Yami, Bast, and the others all staring at him.

"No. We have a problem; a major one in fact. Tucker has gone missing, Danny…" Carrie responded and Danny could hear the urgent in her voice.

"What?" Danny questioned as his green eyes widen.

"Just as I said, Danny," Carrie giggled nervously, "Sam and I have searched all of Amity Park and there is no sign of him."

Danny stared down at the floor with a shock look on his face. Tucker was missing? First Plasmius comes out of nowhere to state that he was here on a business with some old partner. Then he has to have a long talk with Yugi's friends about his ghost half. And now Tucker was missing?

"Danny?" Carrie's voice questioned before Danny shook his head and he turned to the phone once more.

"Carrie, I think you'll need to get Sam to pay a small vacation over here. I'm sure she has the money to get you both here so you won't have to waste your energy flying. I can't fly back to Amity Park right now." Danny sighed while running his gloved fingers through his white hair.

"Why not?" Carrie questioned.

"It's…complicated. Just do what I say all right?"

There was a long pause and finally, "All right. See you soon, Danny." Carrie answered.

"Right. Later." He was about to hang up when he thought he heard a small love you in the other end but before he could question, he could hear a phone tone to indicate Carrie already hung up. He turned to Yami and the others and saw they were all staring with worry, "I think we have a long talk to discuss…" he finally answered with a weak smile.


	9. EIGHT

**Eight**

It was not till after school let out early that Danny had all of Yugi's friends gathered at the turtle game store. He even had Grandpa Muto in on this to explain about his ghost powers. He figured the kind old man had the right to know as well. The group was inside the living room and Danny stood in front of the TV and faced small crowd. He could see all of them looking at him with worry. He knew they had been in slight shock from realizing that he was the famous Danny Phantom. The half ghost boy was glad that school was let out early due to the mishap in the lunchroom. He would have been for sure that one of them would have accidently let it slip about his powers. Besides, he did promise to tell Yugi's friends about his ghost powers. And to even add to this, Joey and the others seeing him transform back into his original form right in front of them back at school made them even more at shock.

"Yugi was able to find out about my powers." Danny began and glanced over at Yugi, who had Yami still in control. He nodded for the raven-haired boy to continue and he turned back to the others, "I honestly wasn't sure if any of you would ever guess but I better tell you the whole thing."

Danny once again explained how he got his powers and everything. By the time he was done, he could see the shocked looks on all their faces had not flattered. He bit his bottom lip and glanced down at his shoes. He heard a cough although he was not sure who did that. Finally, not taking any more of this long silence, he glanced up through his black bangs and he saw Joey gulp.

"Well, I godda say, for all the time I've spent with Yugi and even Catzi, I godda say…" the blonde laughed nervously and he struggled to find the right words, "You're saying that you are like half dead?"

Danny shrugged, "I really have no idea. I feel alive really. It's just…I guess I have ghost powers or something. I'm what some spirits in the Ghost Zone call a halfa; which is short for half ghost and half human." The raven-haired boy tried to explain.

Grandpa Muto rubbed his chin, "I must say I never thought Jack would ever create something as dangerous as a portal to a dangerous realm." He mumbled to himself and Danny glanced over at him.

"Danny, the thing is we really don't care of what you are," Tea finally said with a deep sigh and shivered slightly, "Even though I'm not a big fan of ghosts…"

Danny laughed nervously, "You guys don't really think I'm a freak then?" he questioned while rubbing his hair.

"To be honest, I think it's amazing that you have ghost powers," Bakura replied thoughtfully and he gave the half ghost boy a kind smile, "Plus I have always had a liking for anything ghost related anyway."

Danny felt more at ease from Bakura's words and turned to the others, "Eh what the heck, Yugi seems to trust you still. I've learned to deal with really weird freaky things going on. Plus I've seen you on TV and saving your town so really, you aren't a bad dude." Joey said with a wide smile.

The raven-haired boy could see the others nodding their heads in agreement too, "Well, that's good to hear." He sighed with relief, "I mean my own parents don't even know about my ghost half."

"They don't? Why not?" Emi questioned with a frown.

"Let's just say they only study ghosts just to capture them and tear them apart molecule by molecule. And they want to do the same thing with my ghost half." Danny answered shortly with a knowing look.

Emi got the point and Bast spoke up in her gentle voice, "Danny, you will not have to worry about any of us telling another soul about your secret. We will keep it to ourselves." She said with a smile that Danny gave her a grateful nod.

There was something about Bast that made Danny wonder. Like with Yami, she seemed oddly familiar. He could see why Yami got embarrassed when he and Yugi teased him about Bast being his wife. She was certainly pretty and seemed to have a strong will. In a short time, questions and stories were exchanged. For Danny he felt a lot more at ease to being able to tell other people about his ghost half then having just his close friends and his sister know of it. And even though he just knew Yugi and his friends for a short time, it was like they welcomed him to their tight knot group. This feeling made the raven-haired boy all the more welcome. And he also realized that they seem to care about him as much as he was willing to care about them. He was grateful to them all and he knew he wanted to keep in touch with them even after he went back home.

Finally, Danny remembered of what was going to happen and he spoke up after the last question was answered, "My best friend Tucker for some odd reason has gone missing. My partner Carrie Angel and my other good friend Sam Manson is coming over," the half ghost boy began as everyone in the room had their full attention to Danny, "I really hope Tucker going missing has nothing to do with Plasmius, but when it comes to that cheesehead, anything goes."

"Has this Plasmius guy always been a pain in yer side?" Joey spoke up.

"Yeah, from the moment I met him," Danny answered and turned back at the matter at hand, "I really don't know what Plasmius is up to, but I need to find Tucker. Carrie said she and Sam couldn't find him anywhere back in Amity Park. And this is making me worried."

"Do not worry, Danny," Yami said as he unfolded his arms, "We will help you find your friend."

Danny nodded gratefully when the phone rang. Mr. Muto stood up to go and answer it. While the elder man did so, Tristan asked, "Does Tucker get into trouble a lot?"

"Oh yeah. But he means well. He's been my best friend like forever." Danny shrugged as Joey grinned.

"Just like me and Yuge. Don't worry about a thing, Dan, we will not rest till we find Tucker!" the blonde piped up as he got into a dramatic pose while everyone else stared.

"Uh sure, man, no need to get so cheesy." Tristan said with an unimpressed look on his face.

Danny had to laugh to see Joey start to retort with brown-haired young man. He stopped laughing when he saw Mr. Muto come back into the room, "Yugi, a phone call for you." The kindly old man held out the phone to Yami.

The nameless Pharaoh frowned before he reluctantly took the phone and questioned, "Hello?"

"Hello, my Pharaoh, I am glad you are on the phone for I need to tell you something very important." Ishizu's voice answered.

"Ishizu?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow, "On what?"

"You must come to the museum at once. I suggest you bring all your friends as well for it does involve them too." Was all Ishizu said before she hung up?

Yami blinked and lowered the phone to stare at it, "Yugi?" Joey questioned as he and the others stared.

"Ishizu said we must all go to the museum right now." The ancient spirit answered as he glanced up.

"The museum?" Danny pondered as he quirked an eyebrow. Before anyone could even reply, Danny's own cell rang again, "Hello?" the raven-haired boy answered as soon as he picked it up.

"Danny, its Carrie. Sam and I are here. We were wondering of where you are right now?"

"You guys got here that fast?" Danny asked in slight amazement since it has only been a few hours since Carrie called him.

"First class and on the world's fastest jet. The wonders of your parents' technology, I know." Sam's voice said over the phone and Danny had to laugh when he realized that Sam decided to save her money and had taken the Fenton Jet instead.

He gave them the directions to the game shop. He then asked for Yami and the others to wait on the museum for the time being until his friends got there. It was only almost a half hour before Danny saw not only Carrie and Sam but Jazz come up in the jet. The Fenton Jet landed right near the game store so that way it will be well out of the way.

"Whoa!" Joey observed as the group was outside waiting. Carrie came hopping out first and rushed up to Danny.

"Danny! I missed you so much!" Carrie exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms.

"Missed you too, Car." Danny laughed as he hugged the brown-haired girl.

"Hey Danny. I know it's been a few days but I godda say, I missed you too." Sam spoke up next and gave Danny a hug as soon as Carrie backed away.

"You too," Danny nodded and glanced over at his older sister come walking up, "Jazz? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come, Danny. Ms. Francess insisted since she and Lily will cover things back at home. Besides, I am still part of Team Phantom and I am sure I can try to help out." The red-head answered with a perky smile that Danny rolled his eyes upon.

"Danny? Are these your new friends?" Carrie questioned as she glanced at the patient group.

"Yup. I guess some introductions are in order." Danny sighed and began to introduce the three girls to his new good friends and then vice versa.

"So you're the great Yugi Muto? You're even hotter up in person." Carrie piped up to Yami and she blushed before she rushed back to Sam and Jazz.

Danny mentally sighed in slight embarrassment and he hoped Carrie brought her medication. He glanced over and could see Yami had a curious look on his face, "Sorry about Carrie. She's kind of…" he began.

"Weird?" Joey asked and started to laugh.

"Well, part of that, but she has a medical condition which is ADHD as well which can sometimes make her act a little out of the loop too. You heard of it?" Sam questioned as she gave the blonde a look.

"Hey I was being curious." Joey retorted as Danny spoke up,

"Ok, now that we all know each other, don't we have to get to the museum?"

Yami nodded and began to lead the large group to the museum in question. Along the way, Danny told Carrie, Sam, and Jazz that Yami and the others already knew of his ghost half as well as Carrie's. At first this came as bit of a shock, but Tea reassured them that the secret was safe. After that was done with, Danny heard from Carrie and Sam of what happened to Tucker.

"And then, he grabbed Dula Man's staff and disappeared. That's when Sam and I tried to find him." Carrie finished and gave a heavy sigh to catch her breath.

"Exactly. It was weird. He said something about revenge and who knows why. Apparently some ghost must have overshadowed him." Sam confirmed as she glanced up at the evening sky.

"Could it be one of your enemies?" Emi asked since she and the others were listening in.

Danny frowned at this question, "It could be. I did have a run in with an Egyptian ghost awhile back."

This perked everyone's curiosity as well as Grandpa Muto's and the raven-haired boy told of the adventure he had with Pharaoh Dula Man's staff and his disloyal minion, "I have heard of that staff. It was said to hold some ancient power." Mr. Muto put in with a thoughtful look.

"Wait, ya mean to say Tucker was some look alike of this other Pharaoh?" Joey asked in slight disbelief.

"I guess so. Of course we managed to work things out, even if it was difficult. He managed to bring us back home and things went back to normal. I honestly had no idea what Tucker or that ghost plans to do with the staff." Danny shrugged as he pondered on what the next plan of action will be.

"We better think of that later," Yami suddenly said as the group turned to face in front of them to see Domino Museum, "We are here."

* * *

><p>Maxmillion Pegasus stood by the large window that overlooked the city below. He had a calm look to his face, even though his own brown eye held a deeper emotion. He closed his one good eye and he heard the door open behind him. "Master Pegasus, forgive me for interrupting you, but there is a Vlad Masters here to see you." His servant announced while bowing.<p>

"Excellent. Send him in." Pegasus nodded before he opened his eye again and turned to see his loyal servant move aside for a familiar gray-haired man come walking in, "Vlad Masters, it is good to see you again."

"Maximillion Pegasus, same here." Vlad held out his hand and the two men shook on it.

"Please take a seat," Pegasus offered as he sat at his desk and Vlad did the same. The fair-haired man reached over and started to pour some wine in a glass, "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please." Vlad nodded with a small smile as he sat down and folded his arms.

Pouring some more in another glass, Pegasus then gave the glass to Vlad and the two men drank quietly for the moment to savor the sweet bitter taste of the red liquid, "How is being a mayor of Amity Park coming along?"

"Oh, so you have seen that," Vlad chuckled at Pegasus's attempt to make small talk before he answered, "Why it is coming along very well. It certainly has its ups and downs."

"Very good." Pegasus nodded politely and took another sip from his wine glass.

Vlad too took a sip and turned to his old business partner, "Now then, you said you wanted to see me about something very important. Would you care to tell me what that is, old friend?"

Pegasus paused and he carefully placed the glass on his desk, "Yes of course. Well, you do realize we cannot keep secrets from the other." The younger man began as his one brown eye gazed at Vlad.

"Yes. And I am terribly sorry to hear you lost your Millennium Eye." Vlad's dark blue eyes scanned the hidden half of Pegasus's face.

"Thank you. Of course, I do feel relieved to be rid of it. However, my Eye was able to give me visions of everything. It was one of the reasons why I did my business with you after finding out you were the ghost man doing all the robberies."

Vlad laughed at Pegasus's words, "Being lonely and bitter can do that to you, for you know that as well as me." The half ghost man answered and took another sip from his wine.

"I know. But I am really not here to talk about just that, my good friend. For you see, this also involves your young foe."

Vlad gave Pegasus a look from hearing this, "Daniel?"

"Yes, also known as the great Danny Phantom." Pegasus finished as Vlad chuckled softly.

"The boy is a nuisance. I have tried to be kind to him and have him come to my side, but he as stubborn as his father Jack Fenton," Vlad gave Pegasus a harsh look before he went on, "Just why does whatever is you are going to tell me have anything to do with him?"

"Now calm yourself, Vlad my friend. It has everything to do with him. For you see, he is a part of something ancient; Egypt to be exact," Pegasus began with a mysterious smile on his face, "In fact, you too are a part of ancient Egypt."

Vlad frowned at this information, "What do you mean?" he questioned casually and he was now piqued with curiosity.

"It is very simple, my good man. You see, the zone in which you call the Ghost Zone is a part of an ancient realm known as the Shadow Realm. This realm was discovered many centuries ago and Egyptians were the first to discover this. I have seen many visions with my Eye, Vlad, and even without it, I can still sense you are going to take place in something very drastic."

Hearing Pegasus's words, Vlad gave him a sharp look, "I see. I have learned to believe in many things, Pegasus. And having ghost powers is what brought me into seeing that. Just what are you getting at here?" the older man questioned with a bored look on his face.

"I have called you here because I want to warn you that you will need to be careful in what you plan in the future. For you see, I have seen that you plan to do something that will try to take down your young foe. And believe me, it will not work." Pegasus answered as the friendly air between the two men seemed to grow awkward by the minute.

Vlad gave Pegasus a long hard look before he started to chuckle, "My dear Pegasus, I am not sure when you started to lose your playful nature but I assure you, what I do to do what I want is between myself. Besides, I have something very special planned just for Daniel and possibly Caroline too if she tries to get in the way. Besides, it is time those two got what is coming to them."

Pegasus shook his head, "No Vlad, you cannot do this. You will only end up getting hurt. It is not worth it." He tried to explain but Vlad stood up.

"I am sorry, Pegasus, but this conversation is over. Thank you for the wine, but now I must be getting back to Amity Park to settle on some mayor issues," the half ghost man gave him Pegasus a smile, "Thank you again for this nice chat. Maybe we will talk again. Good day."

Vlad then turned and walked out of the office. Pegasus stared after him and sighed, "I did try to warn him, but I am afraid he will have to learn the things the hard way." The fair-haired man sighed deeply while he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Yami led Danny and the others inside Domino Museum. Waiting for the group inside the main hallway was Ishizu Ishtar herself. The black-haired woman gave them all a kind smile, "Ah yes, it is a good to see you all made it," she greeted and turned her blue eyes toward Danny, "And yes, I am glad you are here as well."<p>

Danny blinked in surprise, "Me?" He had never seen Ishizu before so why did she say was expecting him too.

"Do not be surprised, young Daniel, for I know a bit about you. I also know of your secrets." Ishizu said with a kind smile as the raven-haired boy looked a bit more uncomfortable.

"What secrets?" he demanded as Ishizu laughed, "And how did you know my name?"

"You know as well as me we cannot discuss that right here. So please follow me." She then turned and walked off as Danny blinked after her.

"You can trust Ishizu, Danny. She will explain how she knows in due time." Yami tried to comfort the young boy while patting his shoulder.

"I wanna believe that, but I don't know…" the half ghost boy answered with a sheepish grin.

"Better follow her then." Bast said gently before the group made their way to where Ishizu went.

Sam, Jazz, and Carrie stared at the museum in amazement while Danny thought over of what Ishizu meant she knew some secrets. Something told him he was going to find out very soon; which goes without saying. Yami and the others haven't really told him about this woman really so now he was going to have to learn on his own. Ishizu walked down the steps to a room that Yami and Bast knew only too well.

"What the…" Joey was the first to break the silence before the group was at the bottom of the steps.

Inside the room and on the wall opposite of the stairs was the two tablets that held images of Duel Monsters and of Yami and Seto Kaiba. Danny blinked in surprise to see this and he rushed over while Sam, Carrie, and Jazz did the same, "Wait, isn't that?" he began.

"Yes, Danny, that is the Pharaoh Yami. And there is much to discuss," Ishizu nodded and glanced back at Yami, "And you my Pharaoh, there is something you, your wife, and even Danny must see."

Danny glanced over as Yami and Bast too looked over in question, "What do you mean?" the nameless Pharaoh questioned as the group leaned a bit to hear of what the Egyptian woman was going to say.

"You see, I was in Egypt and digging up something very interesting and I have brought it here. I'm sure you remember the announcements of it on TV, am I correct?" Ishizu began as she stood beside something that was covered in a red cover.

"Yeah we did." Joey nodded to confirm that.

"We never knew that." Sam added with a shrug.

Ishizu nodded to the Goth, "Perfectly understandable. Despite this matter involves the Pharaoh, his Queen, and young Danny, it would be a good idea for all of you to hear it out since you are all close friends with these three."

"Wait, who is the Pharaoh and Queen?" Carrie asked with a frown.

Ishizu smiled before she pointed to Yami and Bast, "They are."

Carrie, Sam, and Jazz blinked while Danny laughed nervously, "I know…I forgot to tell you two that. But um, maybe you can explain it better?" the half ghost boy questioned Ishizu.

"Of course." The Egyptian woman talked about the Millennium items, Yami, Bast, and other things that Danny did not even hear about. Luckily he had enough info to not be shocked of hearing a lot of this information. Carrie, Sam, and Jazz however were not exactly sure of how to take it. By the time the stories were done, Sam was the first to speak,

"Wow…I godda say that is just really awesome."

"But really weird…" Jazz bit her bottom lip while Carrie smiled nervously.

"Well, Danny and I have ghost powers, so I suppose it works." The girl laughed as she tried to help the uneasy feeling between all three girls.

"Hey, trust us, we have been hanging with Yugi and Catzi and we know this stuff is real." Joey said with a laugh.

The others all nodded in agreement and Danny smiled to see Carrie, Sam, and Jazz all relax to hear this. After all, if ghosts existed, this kind of stuff with Egypt had to be real as well, "Now then, what I have discovered in Egypt is the reason why I called you here today. Even without my Necklace, I was able to see a few visions for this matter and I must show you three." Ishizu directed her words to Danny, Yami, and Bast.

"Why is that, Ishizu?" The ancient Pharaoh questioned with a frown.

"For starters, I know of Danny being the famous ghost boy Danny Phantom." Ishizu began and Danny blinked at her.

"How did you…"

"After I discovered this, I looked into the information about Danny Phantom. And seeing your human form up close, I was able to make the connection. Do not worry, Daniel, I will not tell anyone of your secret." The black-haired woman said with a smile.

Danny blinked again and could see Ishizu seemed honest and if Yami and the others seem to trust her, he might as well too, "All right then. So what is it that you found in Egypt?" the half ghost boy questioned.

"It was this…" Ishizu removed the red cover and the group gave a surprise gasp at what they saw.

It was another tablet, and this one showed the Pharaoh but it also showed another figure standing beside him. It was a boy and he looked a lot like Danny himself! "Is that Danny?" Carrie finally questioned to break the heavy silence.

"Yes. In fact, as much as this might surprise all of you, Danny Phantom is the son of the nameless Pharaoh and his Queen," Ishizu turned to Danny, "Danny, you are the heir to brave Pharaoh and his wife who dwell within the Millennium Puzzle and Wand."

Another stunned silence filled the room as Danny stared at Ishizu. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Or did he imagine all of this. Yami and Bast too were in shock to hear this and finally, after a few good minutes, Joey was the first to speak up,

"Uh lady, did you say what I thought you heard? Did you really say that Danny here is the son of the Pharaoh and Queen? The same spirits who are inside Yugi and Catzi's items?"

"I did, Joey. The ancient writing on this tablet tell of the brave Pharaoh who had one son," Ishizu said and turned back to the tablet, "And look above them," the group obeyed and they took notice of a strange monster hanging above the figures that looked like Yami and Danny, "That monster is a combination of two of their best monsters. It was with that monster the brave Pharaoh and his son was able to lock away the evil."

"Wait hold it!" Danny shouted and the others glanced at him, "I'm still trying to get my head around one thing…" he then glanced at Yami and Bast before turning back to Ishizu, "Are you serious that my ghost half is the son of those two?"

The black-haired woman simply smiled, "Yes, Daniel. Which leads me to question is that have you felt anything from them? Like you knew them from somewhere?"

As Danny thought these questions over, he realized Ishizu had a point. Ever since he met Yami and Bast, he felt like he knew those two. And he had been getting the distant feeling the two were like parents to him. Yami stared at Danny for a moment and now knew why he felt protective of Danny during Katina's attack. And also of why he felt more connected to Danny's ghost half. This was his son of his past.

"Wait, Ishizu, if Danny's ghost half Danny Phantom is really my…and Yami's son…" Bast began with hesitation while everyone glanced over at the Queen, "Is he reincarnation of our son then?"

Ishizu smiled, "I am glad you have brought that up," she turned to Danny, "Danny, have you told everyone about how you acquired your ghost half?"

Danny blinked and slowly nodded, "I did. I went into my parents' nonfunctional portal, turned it on and I got zapped. I guess that's how my ghost half was born."

"And do you know the history of the Ghost Zone?" Ishizu questioned as Mr. Muto spoke up this time.

"I have. I discover a few things about it while in Egypt. It was place that not only held spirits of people who never moved on but other spirits and monsters as well," the old man turned to the teenagers, "In fact, Danny's own parents were with me on my last trip when we made this discovery."

"Yes. You see," Ishizu began as the group glanced back over at the Egyptian woman, "The Ghost Zone is more than just a part of the Shadow Realm. Back in Egypt, the powerful Pharaoh had to lock away the evil that spread all over the world. With the help of his son and wife, he managed to do just that. There was one uncertain thing that the history books were never able to explain."

"What is that, Ishizu?" Yami questioned as he was now very curious on to know more about his past as well as the ghost boy being his son.

"After your and the Queen's spirits were locked away inside your items, your son disappeared. No one knew of what had happened to him. His body was later found near a temple but it was only a shell. His soul was gone and some say he may have either died out not being able to see his parents again. Or he might have performed a powerful spell to seal himself away as well.

"Some also say that if the prince did in fact seal himself away, he would come back again to help out his father. This is why I am thinking that Danny getting his ghost powers was not a mere accident."

Danny blinked from all of Ishizu's words, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ishizu turned back to the half ghost boy, "Danny, you may not realize this, but your ghost half is the son of the Pharaoh and his Queen. When you went into your parents' portal and turned it on, you created a door to another dimension which is the Ghost Zone. And I have a feeling your ancient past-self sealed himself away in the Zone. His soul drifted for years until you opened that portal and you and your past-self became one.

"I have heard about how you tried to do everything you can to keep not only your city safe but the whole world as well. You were born with a good heart, Danny and you wanted to use your powers for good. Your ancient self the son of the Pharaoh too was like that and he wanted to make sure all of his loved ones were safe. This is why it is time for you to help out your father once more."

Danny blinked from what Ishizu has told him and he managed to ask, "Which is what exactly?"

"There is a tournament coming up hosted by Seto Kaiba. You must enter it along with your parents for it will lead you deeper into finding more about your past." Ishizu answered as the group stared.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Of Duel Monsters. I have a feeling that Danny must enter that as well." The blue-eyed woman replied as she glanced at the whole group.

"Wait, I have to enter it? But I barely have a grasp of the game." Danny retorted as he backed up slightly.

"Danny…" Ishizu began before the raven-haired boy shook his head.

"No. Look, I know I should just totally believe this, but I'm almost fifteen. I mean, the tournament is in a few days and I don't know if I can handle it," He closed his eyes and turned into his ghost form as the group stared, "I need some time alone. Excuse me."

He then turned and phased out of the room and the museum. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was indeed the son of the great Pharaoh. And the Pharaoh in question was the spirit that dwelled inside the Puzzle Yugi held. He had to admit, what Ishizu told him was true. But did he have to enter Seto Kaiba's Duel Monsters tournament to help save the world. As he flew into the evening sky, he wondered of what he should do. For now, he only flew high above Domino City in silence to help his mind think all of what he was told.


	10. NINE

**Nine**

"You're worried about Danny aren't you?"

Yami frowned as he watched Yugi appear as a spirit beside him. The group had come back from the museum after Danny had left. Ishizu also had stated that was all she could discover at the moment and would let them know if she found out more. In the meantime, Yami was sitting on Yugi's bed inside his room and the nameless Pharaoh could not help but worry for his…well, son. He had learned to accept things like this as they come. But even then, he had to admit that finding out that the famous ghost boy Danny Phantom was his son back in ancient Egypt was a bit extreme.

"Yes. It has been over two hours and he has not returned." Yami answered the younger boy before he turned back to watch the window that shown the night sky.

Yugi smiled a bit, "It's because he's your son right? I don't blame you. I'm sure I'd be worried too." The gentle boy laughed as Yami frowned.

"I also understand what Bast was holding in that one memory," The ancient spirit began as Yugi blinked, "That was Danny. He was a baby in that memory. And that is the only memory I even have of him and it is not even clear."

"Don't worry. After this tournament, we can look more into your past. Maybe even then you can try to bond with Danny. I'm sure he will be okay with it." Yugi said as he tried to cheer his partner up.

"I suppose." Yami sighed and he thought he saw something in the distant outside the window. He stood up and could make out a figure heading toward the game shop. No doubt about it, it had to be Danny.

Danny had flown for over two hours and by then, the sun was set and a full moon was out. The white haired boy was wondering if anyone was worrying for him. He could still see the Fenton Jet parked beside the game store. For a moment, he wondered if he should go inside the jet to see if Carrie, Sam, and Jazz were there. He floated near the jet for a moment before he shook his head. He figured he can talk to them later. He turned and phased through the wall of the game store that led to his room.

The room was dark and Danny sighed as he landed softly on the floor, "Where have you been?" a familiar deep voice questioned from behind him.

The white-haired ghost boy frowned and turned as the light beside his bed went on. Yami was perched on the bed with his arms folded and he had a stern yet concern look in his violet eyes. Danny for a moment wondered why Yami was still out before he realized that this was supposed to be his father. He had a feeling that Yami was accepting the fact he was his father back in ancient Egypt.

Danny after all was able to grasp most of what Ishizu said and organize his thoughts while flying. He decided to come to a conclusion that maybe he was the son of this Pharaoh and the Queen that lay inside Catzi's Wand. However, the one thing he was concerned right now was the fact he had to enter Seto Kaiba's tournament. Should he really? He decided to fly back to the game store and discuss this with the others. And now here he was with a concerned Pharaoh questioning him where he had been like any father.

"Just flying around the city. I do it all the time back at Amity Park so it's not a big deal." Danny answered with a shrug as he floated into the air and placed his arms behind his head.

"You could at least give us a call to make sure you were fine." Yami said with a frown.

Danny gave Yami a look before the ghost boy replied, "Are you just asking that because I happen to be your son?"

The Pharaoh was caught off guard by this question before he asked, "You haven't accepted the fact that you may be my son?"

Danny shook his head, "No. I think I can handle that. I guess it's kind of funny to see you show me concern. I mean, the dad I have currently isn't the greatest dad on Earth since he was always more concerned about his hobby then me. So that's why I asked."

The half ghost boy could see Yami was a bit confused from what he told him that the young boy had to laugh a little. Yugi appeared beside Yami and he laughed as well, "He has no memories of you, Danny, so he is unsure of how to be a father just yet." The shorter boy explained while Yami sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"That is not true." The Pharaoh denied as Danny smirked.

"Well, I guess that can be a bit easier for me." The white-haired teenage ghost said as he took his arms from behind his head and folded his arms.

"All right, we can talk about that later. Do you plan on entering the tournament, Danny?" Yami sighed as he felt a little frustrated from the teasing Danny and Yugi were giving him.

The smile on the green-eyed teenager disappeared and he turned his head away, "That was the thing I was really thinking about." He answered.

"Danny, it's okay. The tournament isn't until this weekend. We can practice until then." Yugi said with a bright smile.

Turning back to face the Yugis, Danny asked in surprise, "But what about school?"

"Well thanks to Kaiba, all schools including Domino High will be closed for a few days. Plus, thanks to that attack Plasmius inflicted upon the school, it has to be closed for now anyway. So we do not need to worry about school for the time being." Yugi explained as he laughed.

Danny could see his point and he felt a little relieved to not worry about school at the moment. If Mr. Lancer were here, he would not be too thrilled of a school being closed. Putting that thought aside, the half ghost boy could see that Yami and Yugi were still waiting on wherever or not he will be entering. He did enjoy Duel Monsters and entering this one may be fun. Plus getting to know Yami a lot more along with everyone else may get to know more about his past. Not to mention they can also look more into finding Tucker as well. Finally after thinking for a few minutes, Danny sighed and said,

"I guess I can enter the tournament. But we still have to find Tucker too."

"Awesome. And don't worry. During the time, we can try to help in any way to find your friend." Yugi replied with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Back in Amity Park, Vlad Masters sat in his easy chair. He had just come back home only a couple of hours ago and as of now, he was thinking over his conversation he had with his old friend Pegasus. And all the while, he was sitting comfortably on his easy chair in his main living room. What did the younger man mean he will fail in his plan? Vlad closed his eyes and sipped on some of his hot tea. What did Pegasus know anyway? He no longer had the Millennium Eye so it was not like he can see what the future lay ahead. Besides, what he was going to do was considered personal. The grudge he held against his ex-friend Jack Fenton and trying to get Maddie to marry him was just two of the things he had on his mind. There was also the matter of young Daniel Fenton.<p>

Ever since Vlad had found out the boy had ghost powers, he had tried hard to get him to join his side. Caroline as well since the half ghost man always wanted a daughter too. The two refused his kind offers, however, and this frustrated him. And finally, Vlad made up as his mind that he could care less about what happens to those two and only try to make their lives miserable. Not to mention, what Danny, with the help of Carrie, Tucker, and Sam, did up in space and on his satellite, the bitter man was seething with controlled anger. As of now, he was cooking up a great plan to finally get his revenge and have Maddie. The half ghost man smirked as he thought over what Pegasus told him. So he was linked to Egypt? He snorted for he could care less about that. This was no time for a history lesson after all.

He heard a knock at the front door and he stood up. Placing his cup of tea carefully on the table beside him, he walked to the door to answer it, "Good evening, Mayor Masters, it's nearly time." A teenager in a classy jumpsuit said with a sly smile.

"Excellent. Get your team prepared then," Vlad ordered as the teenager obeyed, "Very soon, Daniel, you will not know this is coming."

He laughed as he walked back inside while the teenager rushed to a strange looking assault vehicle. Vlad knew that he was going to have everything in the palm of his hand by the time he was through.

* * *

><p>"Seto?"<p>

Seto Kaiba sighed as he glanced up to see his younger brother Mokuba peeking from behind the door's frame, "What is it, Mokuba?" the older brother questioned as he glanced back at his laptop.

"I was just going to let you know that everything for this tournament is nearly complete," the younger Kaiba brother reported as he inched into the room, "And that…"

"Don't mumble, Mokuba, just go ahead and tell me."

The black haired boy sighed before turning his dark blue eyes up at Seto, "Don't you think you should rest up and take a break? I mean, I know you want to settle this rival duel with Yugi, but even you need some sleep." Mokuba explained casually.

"I understand, little brother, and I will be getting some rest. But I am not staying up merely because of Yugi. I just want to make sure nothing will happen at this tournament. A lot could be at stake and I plan to make sure this last tournament I am throwing will run smoothly," Seto explained as he sighed, "I can't risk any more mumbo magic tricks going on again to interfere."

Mokuba could see the stern determined look on his brother's face and he knew better than to try to get him to go to bed early. It would be useless in any case. Shrugging, the younger brother exited the room. As he did, Seto continued to work. There was silence for another hour when the brown-haired man had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He frowned as he paused in his typing on his laptop and shifted his blue eyes to the side of the room. There was nothing, and yet he could feel that someone was staring at him. He wondered if Mokuba was playing a trick on him to get him to go to bed. Seto tried to go back to typing on his computer, but the feeling just won't go away.

"Mokuba?" he called and he only got silence. Now feeling very irritated, Seto got to his feet and rubbed his neck. He was hoping to finish up the rest of his work tonight. As he was stretching himself out, he heard a faint chuckle. Now alert, the brown-haired man narrowed his blue eyes and glanced around, "Who's there?" he demanded.

Suddenly, standing in front of his desk was a teenager. Seto blinked in shocked to see him come out of nowhere, "Hello Seto," The dark-skinned teenager greeted with an evil grin, "It's been centuries since I have seen you."

"Who are you?" Seto commanded as he glared at the kid, "And how did you get in my mansion?"

"Simple, I fazed inside. Plus I had a feeling what I am looking for is right here in this city. And I am pleased to see that I have found you first," the teenager's glowing red eyes seemed to stare right into Seto's blue ones, "As for who I am, you don't remember me?"

"Of course not. I have never seen you before in all my life. And there is no way you could have phased inside here. You must have sneaked inside." Seto gritted his teeth as he reached over to call security when the teenager suddenly put a strange Egyptian staff right on his hand.

"Don't even think about it, Seto. I am not here to harm you…yet," Seto glanced back at the teenager, "I am here for other reasons and you are considered involved in this too. So I figure I look into what you have planned and go from there. I will be on my way. See you again, Priest Seto."

Seto blinked as the teenager was gone in a matter of seconds. Just what the hell was that all about? He glanced at the clock and could see it was past midnight. He groaned as he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. And why did that kid call him Priest Seto? All this Egyptian magic crap was getting to him again. He groaned as he decided to try to go bed and hope nothing else will happen. He then thought that maybe Mokuba was right; staying up this late was really bad for him.

The African-American possessed teenager watched from outside as Seto Kaiba turned off his computer and walked out of the room, "Apparently he is not the type to believe things like magic even when it's front of him. The fool, for he will learn in due time. Besides, this Duel Monsters tournament is just what I need to get my revenge." He turned and flew off to find just the place to get signed up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny went with Yugi and the others to get signed up for the tournament. He really wondered if he was even ready for this. He decided the best way to get signed up is if he went as his alter ego Danny Phantom. Something told him that was the best idea. Luckily for him, the clerk was a big fan of his that he signed up the ghost kid with no problem. Now the white-haired boy had his very own Duel Monsters disk. Joey was not exactly happy to see even Danny sign up, "That stupid rich Kaiba. I wish I can beat his sorry little-"<p>

"Joey…" Tea cut off the blonde before he could cuss.

"Eh sorry. It's just I wish I can show Kaiba I am not a weak duelist." Joey apologized as he pouted.

The group was all walking back to the game store. As Carrie, Sam, and Jazz glanced around the city, Danny said, "I don't think you are weak, Joey. From what I see in Kaiba, I guess he has this thing where he wants to believe whatever he sees fit. So even if you beat the guy in a duel a few times, he will always think you just got lucky."

"I guess. I still wanna show him though." Joey glared up at the blue sky.

"Speaking of, any chance for a duel? I really wanna see how those things work up close!" Carrie piped up as she started bouncing on her heels.

This statement got a chuckle out of the group of friends, "That would be a great idea. Maybe we can see how well Danny can do against a few of us." Catzi said with a shrug as she glanced at her friends.

Danny frowned as they all arrived to the game shop, "Wait, you want to duel me? All of you?" he questioned to make sure he heard right.

"Not us, Danny," Tristan said as he pointed to himself and Tea, "Tea and I just stand by the sidelines since we really don't duel. But I think you can try against Joey, Catzi, Emi, and Bakura."

The ghost boy shifted his glowing green eyes to the people Tristan had pointed out, "You guys want to do this?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yeah sure! I thinking dueling you some more would help me too." Joey nodded with a grin.

"For me too. I really need to continue practicing since I'll be in it," Catzi then giggled before she added, "Even though it will be your mom doing all the dueling."

Danny had to laugh at this before he glanced at Emi and Bakura, "But you guys are not in the tournament." He pointed out with a confused look.

"No, but I'm a good duelist, Danny. So I can help sharpen your skills." The purple-haired girl said with a smile.

"And I may be of some help myself." Bakura added with a kind smile.

The half ghost boy could see that they had a point; dueling against other people would help bring his dueling level up. While getting his new duel disk out of its box, he said, "All right then. Let's try it."

The duels began. Danny found himself being able to duel just fine against Joey. The blonde gave it his all of course. Dueling against Catzi was a different matter and Bast did not take over for according the aqua-haired girl, the Queen wanted to allow her son to practice before going against her. In the end, Danny was mildly surprised to have beaten Catzi. He had some trouble with both Emi and Bakura, but he managed to beat those two as well. Despite winning those little practice duels, Danny knew he had some more practice to do.

Both Yugi and Yami coached the young ghost boy more about Duel Monsters for the next few days. Mr. Muto himself lent a hand on how to get the right strategies. By the time night before the day of the tournament came around, Danny found him with better dueling skills than ever before. A thought crossed his mind if he might even beat his own father. Danny was sitting on the roof of the game store. He had a good view of the night sky and he smiled as he stared up at the peaceful stars in the firmament. He was in his ghost form at the moment and he had a back thought that he felt that he dueled better in this form. He did not really know why he won duels better while as Danny Phantom. Furthermore, he had to be in his ghost form in order to be in the tournament since no one but his friends knew of his secret identity.

"Danny?" The boy turned to see Yami come climbing up from a ladder and onto the roof, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Danny shrugged as he shifted his green eyes back at the sky, "Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs. Joey and Tristan are enjoying the food Carrie made them." Yami answered as he sat beside the white haired ghost kid.

"She is a good cook," Danny said with a smile as the nameless Pharaoh glanced over at him, "And I am glad she, Sam, and Jazz like you guys. I just wish Tucker was here."

Over the past few days, Danny, Carrie, Sam, and Jazz have gotten closer to Yugi and the gang. Sam and Tea seem to hit it right off the bat. Carrie in the meantime was having fun with Emi and Bakura more which was a little odd. Jazz on the other hand seemed more at ease talking to Mr. Muto. Danny could see why since even though his sister had lightened up a bit, she still found herself to be mature. Plus she wanted to learn more about how she might be Egypt related. And Grandpa Muto seemed to hold some of those answers. Danny in the meantime was bonding more with the spirits of the Millennium items. During the times he spent with either Yami or Bast, he found himself realizing he was probably related to them more so than his current parents. He loved Maddie and Jack of course; Yami and Bast just seemed closer to him. Or was that because of his ghost form?

"I'm sure Tucker is fine. Whoever the ghost that is controlling him wouldn't harm him. It appears he needs him for something." Yami assured his son as the two glanced up at the starry night sky.

"I guess. But he is my best friend. I just wish I knew how he was doing." Danny shrugged as he shifted his green eyes toward Yami.

"I understand. Friends and family are important," The ancient spirit pondered for a moment before he turned his calm violet eyes toward the ghost boy, "According to what Carrie and Sam said, it appears the spirit possessing Tucker is trying to find you and I. Hopefully when we go to this tournament tomorrow, Tucker will appear."

"Tucker does have a dueling deck. It could be possible," Danny answered and sighed, "But if this spirit is overshadowing Tucker, I just hope I can figure out to get to him before any harm befalls on my best friend."

Yami frowned and could see Danny looking a bit dishearten, "It's all right, Danny. We will save Tucker before that happens," the wise Pharaoh said as he placed a hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder, "The one thing we must do is never to give up. No matter how tough the game is, you must never stop trying."

Danny glanced over at Yami and gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks. You do have a good point. There have been times where I feel like I should just give up. But then, I remind myself I have a town and world to keep safe. My friends and family always count on me and it's one of the reasons I always continue to battle ghosts." The half ghost boy explained and he knew deep down from hearing tales about Yami, he could see where he got his determination from.

Yami smiled and felt a sense of pride hearing what Danny said. Despite the ancient spirit had no memories still of his past, like his feelings for Bast returning, his feelings as a father for Danny seemed to be coming back too. Over the past few days of spending time with this half ghost boy, the Pharaoh had come to terms to protect him and was starting to love him like a son. Bast had even admitted that whenever she was around Danny, she said that sometimes he reminded her of Yami. Whatever the tournament had in store for all of them, Yami was going to do by any means help Danny find Tucker, and keep this world safe from any evil that will soon rear its ugly head.

"Danny? Yugi?" a voice called out that caused Danny and Yami to glance down. It was Jazz and she turned to see the two she was looking for hanging above her, "It's time to come in. You both have to rest up for tonight."

"Coming, Jazz," Danny shouted as his red-head sister nodded before she walked inside, "Okay, as much as I love her, I am really glad I am an only child back in ancient Egypt," he paused before turning to Yami, "I am an only child right?"

This caused Yami to chuckle, "I am assuming so, since Ishizu said that there was only one child I ever had." The Pharaoh answered with a small smile.

Danny laughed as well before the two got up, "Come on, I'll just fly us down so we don't have to climb down the ladder." He offered as he took ahold of Yami's arm and he floated down gently to the ground.

"Thank you, Danny." Yami nodded in appreciation before the two walked inside the game shop.

That night, the group had to sleep inside the Fenton Jet since it was much bigger to fit everyone inside more so than the shop. Joey was full of excitement and was having a hard time falling asleep as it is. He kept the others awake by going on about what he will do during the time that Tea, Sam, and Tristan all told him to shut up.

Danny frowned as he stared up at the metal ceiling of the jet. He really hoped things will go all right. By the time morning rolled around, the tournament of Seto Kaiba's Duel Monsters was going to begin at ten am. Breakfast was rushed and Joey was cranky due to the lack of sleep. Sam offered to use the Jet to get them all to the tournament and this made the others feel grateful that they didn't have to walk. The location Kaiba was going to host the tournament was inside a building that was on the other side of the city.

Sam directed the Jack auto-pilot to the Kaiba building and the Jet took off. Along the way, Yami had taken over once more and turned to Danny, "Are you nervous, Danny?" he questioned as he watched the boy turn into his ghost form.

"Nervous? No!" he laughed before he frowned with a dead-pan expression, "Okay, I am nervous. I mean, this is going to be the first time I have to fight something that doesn't involve my ghost powers."

"Don't worry about a thing, Danny," Bast said with a smile as she walked up while putting on her duel disk, "I'm sure if you are able to battle a hard ghost, dueling in front of crowds of people should be not difficult."

"Yeah! I mean look at me!" Joey piped up as he flexed his muscles, "I managed to do just fine in front of crowds of people."

"Give me a break, dude." Tristan moaned as he covered his face.

Danny had to laugh at this. He had to admit, having these guys around did make him feel at ease. By the time the group got to Kaiba Corp. main building, the place was crowded and it was nearly 10 O'clock sharp. Jack auto-pilot landed the jet behind the building to avoid any unwanted attention before Sam opened the door. The group got out and headed for the main entrance. As they all did, Danny could feel all eyes fall upon him. He frowned as the whole audience began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oh, people in Japan know us?" whispered Carrie, who was in her ghost form as well, to Danny as she glanced back at the crowd.

"Sadly yeah. Now come on." Danny gently grabbed Carrie by the arm and led her and the others away.

Yami took the lead and he walked toward the main doors to the building. The guard glanced down, "In order to go in, I must see your duel disk." He said as he held out a hand.

Yami obeyed by holding up his left arm that held the duel disk. The guard placed his hands on the disk and examined it. Danny wondered if he will be allowed in. Once Yami, Joey, and Bast were free to pass, the ghost boy walked up. The guard blinked in surprise, "Aren't you that ghost kid from America?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah. I figure I play a little Duel Monsters. Do I qualify?" Danny asked as he tried to remain calm.

"Relax, Mr. Phantom, you can go through. I was merely curious. My son is a big fan of yours." The guard allowed the white-haired boy through and Danny let out a breath of relief.

"Man, I wish I had fans." Joey pouted as soon as Danny walked up to him, Yami, and Bast.

"It's not fun to have fans, Joey, believe me. I've learned they only love you for only a certain amount you do. I rather be alone." The ghost boy laughed as he turned to see if Carrie and the others would be allowed in.

Luckily the guard allowed the group in, "He seemed real nice!" Carrie said with a laugh.

"But he only let us in because you're Carrie Angel." Tea point out while the others started to laugh.

"Oh. Well at least we are in right?" The ghost girl asked as Danny smiled,

"She has a good point."

Just as the group took a moment to look around, a large screen, which extended around the main hallway of the building, was turned on and on the screen was Seto Kaiba, "Well if it isn't Mr. Personality himself." Joey quipped as he folded his arms.

"Welcome duelists to my new and final Duel Monsters tournament. As you know, this one I am hosting will be a lot tougher than ever before. The rules are about the same, however, in order to advance, you will need to go to arenas and compete against other opponents. You will all start in arena one and work your way up from there. When a duelist wins against their opponent, they have the ability to advance to the next arena. Only one duel per person per arena. Whoever you duel will be up to you. The loser must leave the building.

Remember, this tournament is not for weak duelists. I have allowed minor duelists to sign up, but that doesn't mean you are good enough. The way you play and how you win will certainly show who the better duelist is. I will see you all in the last arena for only up to five duelists will be allowed to enter the last one. Good luck in your duels…yeah right."

Once Kaiba was done, the screen went black. Danny blinked from what he heard and snorted, "Wow, what a way to make all duelists feel comfortable." He said sarcastically.

Yami sighed, "We might as well see who we can duel against in the first arena." The Pharaoh pointed out as he turned to Joey, Danny, and Bast.

"But who?" the Queen questioned when a voice called out,

"Hey Yugi!" the group all turned to see none other than Weevil Underwood.

"Weevil?" Yami asked with a deep frown on his face.

"That's right! I think it's time we settled a score once and for all!" the bug duelist commanded as he pointed a finger straight at him.

Danny remembered of how Yami, his father, trampled this want-be duelist out of the last small contest. Apparently this guy never knew when to quit, "I don't think so, Weevil. I honestly am looking for a better opponent to go up against." Yami answered truthfully as he folded his arms.

"I am a great opponent! You just got lucky!" Weevil cried as a few duelists stopped to watch this exchange.

"I doubt he got lucky. He's just a better duelist than you." Danny said as Weevil glared right at him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, dude," the ghost boy answered as he turned to face the four-eyed duelist, "Yugi is a better duelist than you. You're just a sore loser who keeps trying to win by cheating. I'm here to tell you that is never going to happen. As long as you keep going down the road right now, you will never beat Yugi."

Joey gave the half ghost boy a wide grin, "Couldn't have said it better myself." The blonde said as Bast looked a little worried.

"Is that so? You're that famous ghost kid Danny Phantom from Amity Park right?" Weevil questioned as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"That's me. What's it to you?" The green-eyed teenager questioned in suspicion.

"Nothing. That's just big talk coming from a ghost kid who isn't even around back at home where he should be. If you think Yugi is good, why don't we duel to see who can face him?" The bug duelist questioned with a wide smirk.

"Seriously?" Danny asked to see if the guy was kidding.

"Yes! I challenge the oh so great and powerful Danny Phantom to a duel! Let's see if you can duel as well as you can run your mouth!" Weevil announced to the whole crowd.

For a moment, the half ghost boy blinked and wondered if he should do this. Finally he smirked and said, "Fine, you are on, Weevil."

"Danny? Are you sure? Weevil is pretty strong even if he's a big cheat." Tea warned in worry.

"Tea is right, maybe you should duel someone else." Bast put in her own thought as she placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"No. I am going to prove to Weevil that anyone can beat him," the white-haired boy turned to glance at his friends and finally at Yami, "And besides, I think I need to practice against any opponents anyway."

For a moment, there was silence. Finally Yami gave his son a smile right back and nodded, "Good luck, Danny, show Weevil what you can do." He said while giving him the thumbs up.

Danny nodded while returning the same gesture and turned back to Weevil, "Let's do this, dude." He said as held up his left arm that held his duel disk.


	11. TEN

**Ten**

Kaiba watched the first arena that held a millions of duelists from a computer on his desk. His brother Mokuba have told him multiple times that he really needed to move on from his rival against Yugi and focus on other things. The older brother would not admit it, but he knew Mokuba was right. He was beginning to wonder that maybe he should just settle on being second best. He gritted his teeth from this thought. It still made him angry to think something like this. He sighed and decided to focus on who was going to be dueling. As he went through the list, he snorted when he saw Joey Wheeler was on it. Figures that dog would try to enter again.

Kaiba was not also surprised to see Catzi Kaioh along with Rebecca Hawkins, Rex Raptor, and a lot of the other people have entered. But he was more concerned about Yugi being in it. He knew his rival held the three Egyptian God cards and he really wanted to have them in his own deck. As he continued to scroll through, one name caught his eye. He frowned he took a closer look and realized that indeed he was not seeing things. Danny Phantom was on the list. He had heard about this ghost kid and how he lived in Amity Park, Minnesota.

But he was one of the few to think all of that nonsense of ghosts was nothing but a fake. He really didn't think this kid Danny Phantom was dead. Besides, like all that Egypt magic crap, there is no such thing as ghosts. Furthermore, what was this white-haired kid doing all the way here in Japan? To play Duel Monsters it would seem, but why? He thought about it for a long moment before he sighed and tapped out of the list. He made up his mind that he really could care less. Besides, he was more focused on trying to defeat Yugi Muto.

Back down into the first dueling arena, Danny got prepared for his first ever duel that was not against someone he knew. He could see that his friends were a little concern for him. He didn't blame them since he was also feeling a little nervous. The guards directed those who were not even in the tournament to the sidelines. Joey, Bast, and Yami were allowed to stay with Danny. Weevil snickered silently as he rushed through the main gate.

"I don't trust that weasel as far as I can throw him and that ain't very far." Joey growled while he balled up a fist.

"Take it easy, Joey." Bast sighed while patting the blonde on the shoulder.

With a bunch of other duelists following, Danny's eyes widen to see the first arena. It was rather huge. Of course, this building was large itself. He could see a small stage that seemed to rise when a duel starts. All around the arena was an auditorium for an audience to watch the duels unfold. Once Danny, Yami, Bast, and Joey and quite a few other duelists were in the arena, a man walked on the dueling stage and began to make his announcements.

Danny turned to see Carrie, Sam, Tea, Jazz, Tristan, Bakura, Emi, and Mr. Muto all sitting near the front. He waved to them as they waved back before he turned to focus on the rules, "Welcome duelists to the final Duel Monsters tournament held by Seto Kaiba himself! As you know, he has already explained the basic rules to you thus far. But to make sure you all know, I will be letting you know of some differences."

"Differences? Well that's just great." Joey frowned as he rubbed his hair.

"Remember, only one duel per arena. You are allowed to choose your next opponent and when you do, there will be a screen to show you all of who will be able to go on to the next level," the man pointed upwards to a large screen hanging overhead and then down to a few other suits that were walking around to other duelists, "You must tell my co-workers of who will be dueling against so there will be no confusion," Quite a few people started to talk silently to one another, "Now, if there are no more questions, let the duels begin!"

Danny heard a laugh and he turned to see Weevil rush over to the man on the stage, "I, Weevil Underwood am going to challenge him, Danny Phantom!" he announced as he pointed straight at his opponent.

Danny frowned as he felt all eyes go on him. He knew he was very popular but he could tell everyone here knew him as well. He sighed as the man called out, "Very well. Danny Phantom, please come onto the stage."

Danny turned toward Yami, Bast, and Joey, "Well, here I go. Hope this will go over easy." He began while rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry, Dan, we'll be here to cheer ya on!" Joey smirked as he patted the ghost kid's shoulder.

"Just make sure you keep a level head and don't let Weevil get to you." Bast added while she gave Danny a quick hug.

"Sure thanks…uh mom." Danny laughed nervously for he was still having a little difficult referring Bast as his mom.

Once Bast backed up, Yami stepped forward and gave Danny a smile, "Bast is right, Danny, Weevil may not be a good duelist, but he is tricky. Do not let him get to your head and remember, if you believe, the heart of the cards will guide you."

Danny had heard Yami and Yugi tell him about the heart of the cards during their training with him. Despite it sounded a little cheesy, he had to believe that maybe it will help him in this duel. Sighing, he nodded before he turned and started for the dueling stage. Once he did, the man nodded in acknowledgement,

"All right, the first duel will now begin. Please take your respectful places on each side," The man walked to his center while Danny and Weevil walked to where they were directed, "Elevate the field!" Danny gasped when he felt the stage move upwards and he glanced down at Yami, Bast, and Joey, "The first duel with Weevil Underwood against Danny Phantom begins now!"

The crowds started to cheer in excitement while Carrie smiled, "Go Danny!" she cried out.

"Let's just hope Danny knows what he's doing." Sam sighed as she folded her arms and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure he does." Tea said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Well Danny, I hope you are ready to lose your first ever duel!" Weevil taunted as he pointed a finger right at his opponent.

"As if, dude, cause I will be winning this." Danny retorted as he put his dueling deck into his dueling disk.

"Let's duel!" Danny and Weevil both shouted.

Danny: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"All right, little Danny. Let's see what you got." Weevil snickered as the two drew their first hands.

"Here we go." Joey said as Bast nodded.

'Good luck, Danny, you'll need it.' Yami thought to himself while he folded his arms.

'All right, this guy has to be good if he's in the tournament. But I can't let that get to me now. Mom and dad said to keep a cool head no matter what and that's what I am going to do.' Danny thought as he picked his first card from his hand.

"I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" He announced as a man with shrouded in black armor and wielding two swords took to the field ready for battle. (4/1800/1500) "Then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn. Your move, Bug Head." the facedown card was set.

"Right, now let's see what my nest of insects has to offer." Weevil said as he drew his sixth card and already he was grinning with joy. 'This is perfect! I already have the necessary cards to crush him and prove to Yugi that I deserve a rematch against him.' he thought. 'But I'll play with him for a while and when his guard is down, I'll strike him down like a wasp!' "I'll just play these cards face down and end my turn." One facedown monster was set as well as two facedown spell or trap cards.

"I don't trust that sneaky little cheat." Tea said with a glare.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Danny will catch on to him." Carrie added with a frown.

"Let's just hope so. From what you guys said, Weevil isn't exactly an easy guy to take down." Sam put in her own thoughts.

"Not to mention this is Danny's first duel against someone he doesn't know." Bakura frowned as Tristan shrugged while saying,

"Will you guys quit being such downers? Carrie's right, I'm sure Danny will realize just how lame Weevil is."

"Tristan's right. Let's try to keep positive about this." Emi nodded in agreement.

Danny drew his next card. "I summon Magical Ghost in attack mode." A green ghost wearing a witch's attire flew onto the scene. (4/1300/1400) "Now it's time to go on the offense, dude! Dark Blade, attack his facedown monster now!" The armored knight raised his sword and attack the facedown and it appeared to be a yellow and scary looking ladybug with its wing covers creating a skull (4/500/1500).

"Why thank you little Danny," Weevil snickered as Danny frowned at this,

"Why are you thanking me when I just took out your monster?"

"Because you just flew right into the nest with that attack and I'm going to put you in your place! First, thank you for sending my Skull Mark Ladybug to the graveyard because now I gain an additional 1000 life points..."

Danny: 4000

Weevil: 5000

"And thanks to that attack, you've sprung my trap!" Danny cringed a bit as one of the cards on Weevil's side flipped up showing two men grabbing the edge of a mountain. "I activate my trap, Michizure! This'll send one of your monsters to the graveyard and I think will send your Dark Blade to its death." All of a sudden the ground split apart around Dark Blade as he fell endlessly and the ground came back together. "That's one to go Ghost boy." Weevil ended his turn.

"All right then, wasn't it expecting that, but I draw," Danny drew a card and scanned through his hand seeing what he can play. 'He probably has another trap for me if I try to attack him directly. So for now, I'll just play it safe.' "I'll just place this card facedown and end my turn." A sideways facedown was set.

"I don't get it, why didn't Danny just attack?" Carrie asked when she saw what Danny had just done, "I mean, Weevil has no monsters on the field and he's wide open. He could have taken off some points from that cheat."

"That's a good point, Carrie, but Weevil still has one facedown card on his side of the field," Bakura replied thoughtfully, "It could be a trap that will backfire Danny's own attack."

"Ah, I see." Carrie nodded and looked back at the duel.

"Aw, what's wrong? Have my bugs scared you already Danny?" Weevil taunted as he drew his next card while Danny merely glared back at him, "Well then, let me ease your mind with this facedown card, Blind Trust!" A card faced up and showed two people exchanging cards but each of them wearing blindfolds. "The way this card works is we each take one random card from our hand and we give it to each other and then we place the selected card into the deck and shuffle it."

"I don't trust that cheat," Joey said down on the sidelines, "Knowing Weevil, he probably is going to spring a trap on Danny like he did to me with that Parasite card."

"Yes, but I'm sure Danny will think of some way to defeat him all the same." Yami added quietly before he thought, 'Danny may not know Weevil all that well, but the way Weevil duels shows of what his strategies are. Danny just needs to pick up on them.'

Danny was not so sure about this, but he started to walk up to Weevil, "Well pick a card, ghost kid." the bug duelist snickered as he held up his card filled hand.

Danny gave Weevil a glare before he took one card, "Now you pick a card, Bug Boy." Danny held up his own hand and Weevil laughed,

"Awe I was hoping we can be buddies."

"We are not buddies." Danny said in a dark tone as Weevil took one card and the two duelists walked back to their respective spots. 'The bait is all set up, now I just wait for the right moment. Then I will squash him like a poor little insect! I will show that he should have stayed back in Amity Park.' Weevil snickered as Danny kept a mental picture of the card he picked and had a smile on his face.

"I wonder what they took from each other's hand." Bast wondered with a frown as she had seen the exchange go on.

"Hopefully something that'll put that creep in his place." Joey added hopefully.

Once back on their sides of the field, Weevil said, "And now let's get this duel back on as I play an old favorite of mine, I summon Basic Insect!" A human sized praying mantis took to the field. (2/500/700) Danny stared before he couldn't help but burst out laughing at the strength and size of the mantis.

"That's a monster? Is this a joke, Weevil?" Danny asked as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Cause if it is, its working."

Joey too started to laugh while Yami and Bast both frowned. They knew Weevil wouldn't play something like that without a strategy. Weevil smirked at the laughing ghost kid before he said,

"Laugh all you want, ghost boy but after this duel I'll be the one who's laughing as I knock you out of the tournament." Weevil held up several cards and inserted them into the disk. "First up is my Insect Armor with Laser Cannon..." The bug now had armored shoulder pads with spikes and a protective plate on its torso while it sported huge laser cannon on its back. (2/500-1200/700) "Then, here comes the Lv.2 Power Boost!" Two exhaust fans were added next to the laser cannon making it the mantis a walking tank! (2/1200-2400/700-900) "So you were saying something about my 'joke'?"

"Um...didn't see that coming." Danny said as he braced himself and felt a little stupid for laughing like that.

"Now my Basic Insect, open fire on Danny's Magical Ghost!" The laser cannon started to charge up and released a huge blast that reduced the green ghost to nothingness.

Danny: 2900

Weevil: 5000

"Danny!" Bast shouted as Yami gritted his teeth to see his son take a huge hit.

"That stupid bug kid!" Carrie cried while waving a fist into the air.

"Danny's got to make a comeback here or he's out!" Sam added and now she was beginning to see why this game was addicting.

Danny sighed as he took a bit of time to collect his thought after getting rocked from that laser blast and then drew his next card. 'Well it isn't what I wanted but it'll buy me some time.' He thought as he inserted a card into the magic/trap card slot. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Bright swords rained from the sky and struck the ground which froze his monsters.

"Aw, what's wrong Danny? Already realized you are outmatched so you're stalling?" Weevil said with a smirk. 'I was counting on he was going to stall me out so the pieces can fall into place.'

Danny glared, "Shut up, Weevil. Yugi has taught me all the rules of Duel Monsters. Not to mention he told me to never give up till the very end. This means I am not going to surrender. So I'll summon Gagagigo in Defense mode and end my turn." A green bipedal reptile took the field kneeling and his arms crossed. (4/1850/1000)

'Now it's time to make him sweat...' Weevil drew his card and grinned. "I never thought that someone who basically trained under the King of Games would lose so quickly because now the time has come to finish this little game!" Weevil said as he laid down a card. "Because if it's something I've learned over the years is that there's always something bigger and stronger coming your way so I decided to embrace that lesson and by doing so, I came across this!" And as Weevil was talking, an alien looking purple and red worm took to the field. (1/0/0) "Now meet my Ultimate Insect Lv.1!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Tea said in disgust.

"Ugh, that is disgusting." Sam agreed while Carrie frowned.

"Don't think you're out of the woods just yet Danny, I'll just place this card face down and end my turn." Weevil finished as a facedown card was set on his side of the field.

'I think I read something about this card. I just don't remember what it is.' Danny thought in worry as he drew his next card. 'So I gotta take it out before things get worse for me.'

"I play my facedown card, Lightning Vortex!" A card showing several lighting strikes hitting the ground. "This card allowed me to destroy all your monsters once I discard one card," he discard a card to graveyard and then shouted, "Now say goodbye to your pesky insect army!" Danny held up his right arm as the sky above them grew black and then lightning bolts flew across Weevil's field taking out his monsters.

"Way to go Danny!" Danny's friends cheered on.

"Yes! Now Weevil is wide open for an attack!" Tristan said with a smirk.

Yami quickly frowned when he thought he saw something, "Wait…" he trailed off as the smoke cleared the whole crowd all gasped when they saw the worm was still on the field!

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Joey cried in outrage. "That worm shoulda been bug juice!"

"It must have a special ability." Bakura replied with a deep frown.

"That can't be good." Carrie gulped as she placed a closed fist to her mouth.

"Oh well, I guess that's how the cookie crumbles," Weevil laughed at the shocked crowd, "That's the special ability of my Ultimate Insect, as long it stays on the field, no spell card can touch it!"

Danny frowned and sighed, "Well then, I guess I'll place this card facedown and switch my Gagagigo to attack mode." A facedown monster was set and the bipedal reptile took a fighting stance. "All right Gagagigo, attack his worm!" The reptile ran towards the worm.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown card!" Weevil countered as the card he placed down faced up and showed a card on the field being replaced with another monster. "It's called Mimic and it allows me to switch my monster on the field with four stars or less in my hand." The worm disappeared and was replaced with a caterpillar and then Yami and Bast both gasped at this new monster.

"That card..." Yami gasped as he remembered his duel against an Orichalcos fueled Weevil.

"That must mean…" Bast trailed off in worry.

"Meet my Parasite Caterpillar and it will totally destroy you from the inside!" Weevil laughed as Gagagigo punched the caterpillar into oblivion but thousands of poison needles started to puncture and disappeared into the reptile as it returned to Danny's side of the field.

"What is going on?" Danny questioned when he saw what had happened.

"Now you see what happens when someone attacks my caterpillar, and now you're paying the price because now it can't attack or defend itself for three turns and it can't be sacrificed!" Weevil explained and started to laugh once again. Danny gasped as he saw practically his tournament life was on the verge of being endangered.

"Come on Danny, you got this!" Carrie cheered on.

"Carrie's right, little bro! You can win this!" Jazz shouted as well.

"I guess I'll end my turn with this face down." Danny said with a frown as a facedown card was set.

(Swords of Revealing Light: 2)

(Parasite Caterpillar: 3)

"Oh well, guess you now know respect for a former regional champ." Weevil drew his next card, "First I'll get rid of your swords with my De-spell card..." The bright swords started to disappear one by one as Danny frowned, "And now bring back my Ultimate Insect Lv.1 in attack mode" The purple and red worm returned to the field (1/0/0) "And to make up for his disappearance last turn, I'll play this card called Level Up!" A card faced up to show Horus the Black Flame Dragon flying and getting bigger. "This card allows me to sacrifice my Lv.1 Insect to make room for the next level, so now say hello to Ultimate Insect Lv.3!" Instead of disappearing, it actually grew bigger and fiercer every second. (1-3/0-1400/0-900) "And unfortunately for you, it comes with a nasty side effect."

"What side effect?" Danny dared to ask and knew he wasn't going to like it.

"It now takes away 300 ATK from your helpless pet!" The poison in the air made Gagagigo weaker as if the Parasite's poison didn't weaken him before (4/1850-1550/1000)

"Now my Insect, attack him directly!" The worm started to charge towards the Ghost duelist.

"Danny!" Carrie, Sam, Bast, and Jazz all shouted.

"Is he going to lose?" Joey wondered with a frown.

Danny smirked before he held up his hand, "Sorry Weevil, but I activate my trap, Magical Cylinder!" All of a sudden two giant cylinders appeared before Danny and the worm entered through one and exited the other and blindly charged into a surprised Weevil. The insect duelist gave a cry of rage as he was pushed back.

Danny: 2900

Weevil: 3600

"Way to go Danny!" Joey cheered.

"That was a nice move, good work, Danny!" Yami said praising his son's move while he smiled.

"Phew, for a moment I thought he was done for." Sam admitted with a sigh.

"Me too. Luckily he managed to have a trap of his own." Tristan nodded in agreement.

Still growling, Weevil said, "I'll admit that was smart of you but next time you won't be so lucky." Weevil ended his turn with a huff.

'All right, that was close but now I have to cover ground with this turn.' The ghost hero thought as he drew and got a smile.

"I like that grin on Danny." Carrie said with a smile.

"Does that mean he has an idea?" Emi asked turning to Carrie, Sam, and Jazz since they knew Danny more than her.

"Yup. Let's just hope it's a good one." Sam replied as her eyes were on the duel.

"First, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Magical Ghost." Danny began as the green ghost was brought back from the grave. "Then I'll sacrifice it to summon Kuraz, The Light Monarch!" As the ghost disappeared into the graveyard, it was replaced with a golden knight like creature with a gold flowing cape and glowing blue hands. (6/2400/1000) "And now I activate his special ability so I can destroy up to two cards on the field and I choose my own Gigagigo and your Ultimate Insect!" The knight started to shine brightly and in its glow the infected reptile and giant worm were burnt to a crisp much to the dismay of Weevil.

"All right! Danny has got this in the bag!" Joey shouted while throwing his fists into the air.

"Then I can draw two cards thanks to his other ability." Danny drew his cards and now his face was filled with confidence. "Now Kuraz, attack his life points directly!" The knight's hands started to glow more brightly as a beam of light fired from his hands and nearly knocked the bug duelist on his butt.

Danny: 2900

Weevil: 1200

'I will not lose to this rookie! It'll be like Duelist Kingdom all over again!' Weevil thought in rage as he got back up.

"All right Danny, you got this!" Tristan said and Danny gave thumbs up.

"Now finish him off!" Carrie cheered.

Danny smiled at his friends and down at Yami. His father gave him a nod and a smile. The ghost hero smiled back before he turned back to Weevil, "So Weevil, had enough yet?" he questioned while folding his arms.

"No! I am not finished with you!" Weevil said angrily as he drew his card and grinned, "This is it. This will be the end of you!"

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Danny said with a frown.

"First I summon Pinch Hoppper!" A grasshopper took to the field (4/1000/1200)

"I know what's coming and it ain't gonna be pretty." Joey pointed out as Weevil held up a card.

"You know what they say, if it's not broke don't fix it and I intend to prove it as I play Eradicating Aerosol and destroy my Pinch Hopper." The grasshopper was destroyed as the can of aerosol hit the field and sprayed the bug.

"I don't get it, why did he destroy his own monster?" Bast asked in confusion and in worry.

"Because now Weevil can now summon any Insect monster from his hand and I have a bad feeling of what monster he's going to summon." Yami answered with a frown.

"Now here comes my best monster, now come on out Insect Queen!" The ground started to shake as a giant mutated spider took to the field with a loud shriek and her wings started to vibrate. (7/2200/2400)

"That's one big bug..." Danny looked in awe and disgust at the colossal spider.

"Hang in there Danny!" Tea shouted, "Don't let that oversize spider scare you!"

"I would think this would be so cool if Danny wasn't the one getting attacked." Sam observed while Carrie sighed.

"And that's just the beginning because I play my Trap Booster magic card." Weevil went on as he showed a card with a bear trap propelled by a rocket. "As soon as I discard one card from my hand, I can activate any trap card from my hand and I choose my DNA Surgery card which will transform every card on the field to an insect!" A card with doctors getting ready for surgery took the field and Danny's monarch started move and shake in pain as bug wings started to grow from its back.

"Gross." Danny gagged.

"And my Queen gains 200 ATK for every Insect on the field including herself!" Weevil announced with a smirk, (7/2200-2600) "But before I attack I play a little card known as Insect Swarm! This card allows me to summon another insect card to the field provided it can't attack this turn so I summon my trusty Leghul." A card showing ants coming out an anthill getting ready to take down a bigger insect took the field as a worm with spikes on its back appeared (1/300/350) "And now my Queen, I offer you Leghul so you can attack his Monarch!" The queen took a bite out of the worm and ate him and then let a beam from her mouth that reduced the knight turned bug to bug juice. Danny gritted his teeth while covering his eyes.

Danny: 2800

Weevil: 1200

"And after she attacks, she lays an egg that'll make sure she keeps the extra attack points." The spider queen laid an egg that disgusted everyone but more so for the girls. "And to end my turn, I'll play this card facedown."

'How am I supposed to take down something like that?' Danny thought as he glanced down at his deck, 'I don't know if I have a card in my deck that can beat that thing. And even if I did, will I be able to draw it? Maybe this was a mistake to even enter this tournament in the first place.' He closed his eyes and felt a twinge of defeat.

Yami frowned to see this and knew he couldn't let his own son give up like that, "Danny, listen to me! Trust in your cards, believe in the heart of the cards and they'll come through for you. Don't give up until the very end." He shouted and Danny opened his eyes to glance down at him.

He could see the determination in Yami's violet eyes that he always admired. Danny could see he was right. He can't just give up that easily. He had to keep trying and he was going to win no matter what. He turned back to Weevil who looked smug that he already won this duel.

"Well, you going to give up? Or do I have to take you myself?" the bug duelist questioned.

Danny glared, "Forget it, Weevil, this duel is still going and I will keep fighting till the end," The ghost boy then placed his fingers on the top of his deck and closed his eyes while thinking, 'Please let this be the right card.' Yami too closed his eyes and for a moment, thing seemed to go in slow motion as Danny drew his next card. The whole arena went silent as Danny peeked at what card he drew and smiled big.

"Well, what did you draw?" Weevil asked in concern since he did not like that smile on Danny's face.

"I just drew the card that will end this duel," Danny answered as he inserted a card into the disk. "First, I play the card known as Snatch Steal to take your Insect Queen." Two bandits appeared all of a sudden and threw a smoke bomb onto the field and after the smoke cleared, the queen was on Danny's side of the field.

"My Insect Queen!" Weevil cried as Danny smirked even more,

"I'm not finished yet, Weevil! I will now play the Zera Ritual card!" Everyone gasped as a fiend sat on his throne and two pillars appeared before Weevil.

"T-t-that's not fair!" Weevil gasped in outrage.

"I never knew Danny had that card in his deck." Tristan observed as Tea shrugged.

"Well played Danny!" Carrie cheered in joy.

"Now I sacrifice your Insect Queen and my Ancient Brain from my hand to summon Zera the Mant!" The Queen Insect and Ancient Brain burst into flames and then the smoke started to swirl until a figure was in the smoke and out of it came a big and hulking blue fiend wearing a purple cape and razor sharp claws. (8/2800/2300)

'I got to do something that'll stop him or I'm gone!' Weevil panicked as Danny started to make his attack.

"All right Zera, attack his lifepoints directly with Jagged Claw!" The fiend-beast roared with pride as he charged the field and raised his claw and swiped at Weevil.

Danny: 2800

Weevil: 0

"No!" Weevil shouted in shock as he fell to his knees, "How I can lose to him!"

As the whole arena started to cheer in joy, "Danny won!" "The great Danny Phantom!" "All right!" Danny sighed while wiping his forehead. He knew that was a close call.

"The winner is Danny Phantom!" the man said as he held up Danny's arm, "He will advance to the next arena."

"Way to go, Danny! You are the man!" Joey cheered.

"I knew you would win!" Tea added as she held up her arms.

"That is impossible!" Weevil wailed while Danny turned to him.

"Better get used to it, dude. I beat you fair and square," the ghost boy said as he walked up to the insect duelist, "Now get out of here and realize that being a jerk like yourself isn't going to get you far in life."

Weevil didn't need to be told twice. A couple of guards came up to escort him out. Danny then sighed as he got off the stage and walked over to Joey, Yami, and Bast, "Good work, Danny." Bast said with a smile as she gave him a quick hug, "I have to admit, I did not think you will be able to win. But you managed to pull through."

"Well I couldn't let that jerk win," Danny shrugged and turned to Yami, "And thanks for the advice."

Yami smiled back, "You won the duel, Danny. I must say I am proud of you."

Danny smiled sheepishly while he rubbed his neck. Meanwhile, a hooded figure was watching from afar. He smirked while whispering, "Amazing. The boy is better at dueling than I thought. Too bad he and his father won't last long after I am through with those two."

"Hey man, are you a duelist?" the hooded figure turned at the question to see a young man with black and red tinted hair, "I'm Alister. Ya wanna duel?"

Smirking, the figure answered, "Why yes. I shall duel with you." He held up a duel disk.


	12. ELEVEN

**Eleven**

"No, Pamela I assure you, Samantha is just fine. Yes of course I know how to take care of her. I raised two daughters did I not? Now don't give me that tone. Look, as soon the girls are done with their homework projects, Samantha will be back home before you know it, I promise. Good night!"

After slamming her phone down the receiver, Lauren began to breathe a little heavy. Lilly, who was sitting on the couch while watching television, glanced up and had to smile to see the look on her mother's face, "I take it Mrs. Manson is getting antsy isn't she?" she questioned.

"You have no idea. I honestly hope Caroline will be back soon. I cannot keep covering up for her if she, Samantha, and Jasmine are trying to find Tucker. Sooner or later, Jack, Maddie, and the families are going to get suspicious." Lauren moaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Guess it's hard to be covering up for superheroes. I'm sure Carrie and the others will be back before you know it." Lilly shrugged as she switched a channel on the TV.

"I know. I just wish your sister would live a normal life," Lauren walked over and sat beside her eldest daughter, "I certainly love Daniel. He's such a good kid. Just seeing him go out and fight ghosts also makes me worried for him."

"You shouldn't really worry about it too much, mother. Carrie and Danny have been fighting ghosts for a while," Lilly pointed out with a smile before she turned back to the TV and frowned, "And speaking of ghosts."

Lauren too looked over and her face screwed up in disgust to see Vlad Masters on the screen, "Well, I wonder what he's up to this time." The woman questioned while folding her arms.

Lilly turned up the volume while Vlad spoke, "As you know, thanks to the heroic efforts of my new team Master's Blasters, Amity Park has been kept safe. It is not surprising that Danny Phantom and his partner Carrie Angel are not even here since after all they can barely keep this town safe."

"What a moron." Lilly scoffed while she gripped the remote.

It had been a couple of days and Lauren and Lilly had known about this new ghost team Masters Blasters. They had to admit that with Danny and Carrie gone, the town was kept safe for the time being. However, Carrie's mother and sister were the only ones to know that Vlad had something bigger plan for the Blasters. Lauren had come to hate Vlad since she heard from her daughter of what Vlad was really up to. It was hard to believe that she actually used to have a crush on him. For now, she and Lilly had decided to keep an eye on things around here, especially with Vlad.

"So to keep up with my team Master's Blasters, you must all make sure to pay a good well enough money. It does not grow on trees after all." Vlad began to laugh.

"Pay those morons? Is he out of his mind?" Lauren questioned in outrage while Lilly sighed,

"Apparently so. I just wonder if we should call Carrie and Danny."

Before the two can think it over, there was a loud crash from outside. Lauren and Lilly both gasped before they rushed over to their window and peered out. They could see a large ghost dragon roaring all around the city. It was Aragon, Lilly remembered from what her younger sister told her. Maybe this was a good time as any to call Carrie and Danny. But before she can even reach her cell to do just that, an RV drove up and Vlad's ghost team Master's Blasters jumped out and rushed toward Aragon.

Lauren and Lilly rushed out and they could see a crowd too had gathered. Jack and Maddie were among them, "Whoa! Look at them go!" Jack shouted as he pointed to see Master's Blasters start to use their technology to take down Aragon.

Aragon roared once more and tried to fend off the team, "Vid, Thrash, make sure you get him good!" a boy named Download ordered as he got into position.

"You got it!" Vid answered and she and her partner, using their jetpacks, flew up and used a net to incase Aragon.

The dragon tried to get free, but Download had already pulled out his device and sucked the ghost dragon right inside. The crowd went wild while Lauren and Lilly stared in slight bewilderment, "Was it just me, or was that a little too easy?" Lilly questioned her mother.

"More importantly, where did that dragon come from?" Lauren wanted to know.

Lilly rolled her eyes and wanted to retort that wasn't important when her attention span was turned back to seeing a familiar limousine come rolling up. Once it stopped near the RV the Master's Blasters had parked, Vlad stepped out. The crowd rushed forward while a few News teams walked over, "Mayor Masters, can you please tell all our viewers of what will become of Danny Phantom and his partner Carrie Angel now that your ghost team has taken over?" one asked and she held out her microphone.

"Of course. Being the cowards those two are, my ghost team will gladly take down any ghost that tries to threaten this city and all around the world. Besides, those ghost teens never were able to keep us safe anyway. They only brought more powerful ghosts they barely can even control themselves. It's time a new protector was here to make sure we are all safe." Vlad answered with glee and smiled as cameras flashed.

"Way to go, Vlad!" Jack cheered while Maddie placed her hand to her face.

"Now hold on a moment!" Lilly shouted as the crowd turned to her in surprise, "That is so not true!"

"Oh?" Vlad smirked and recognized Lilly as Carrie's older sister. He never had much acquainted with her. Although just watching her look so angry had him highly amused. Lauren in the meantime was not exactly too happy to see her oldest daughter lose her cool.

"Lillian, dear? Don't push him." She tried to warn, but Lilly marched forward.

"Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel have kept Amity Park and the whole world safe! They have tried to make sure of that! It's not their faults ghosts come here to try to take over the world!" Lilly walked right up to Vlad and gave him a definite glare. She then turned back to the crowd, "Besides, the Mayor and his team are forcing you to pay for them! The ghost kids never did that!"

As the crowd glanced at each other, Vlad sighed, "My, my, someone is getting a little ahead of themselves." he nodded to Vid, Thrasher, and Download. They nodded back before they walked over and grabbed Lilly by the arms.

"Hey!" She gasped as they forced her to turn toward Vlad. Lauren gasped,

"Leave her alone!" she started while she tried to get through the crowd.

"Listen here, young lady, you might want to watch your mouth. The last thing I need is another person standing in my way," Vlad began as he glared down at Lilly, who began to shiver. He then turned his icy eyes toward Lauren, "As for you, Lauren, you might want to teach both your daughters some manners. I thought you knew better than that since we are college friends are me not?"

Lauren gave him a cold glare. She walked up to the Master's Blasters holding her daughter before she shoved them off of Lilly and began to walk away, "We are not friends, Vlad," Lauren turned her eyes back to Vlad, "Not anymore."

Jack and Maddie stared and wondered on what had happened. Vlad only smirked as he watched Lauren and Lilly walk away, "I suppose not everyone is going to agree. Oh well, those two will learn to live with the new protectors of this city." Vlad announced as the crowd turned and began to chatter about Master's Blasters.

Jack was cheering along with them. Maddie on the other hand was watching Lauren and Lilly walk back toward their house. She never liked Vlad herself after finding out what a creep he was. But she really wondered on what had happened between Lauren and Vlad. She remembered of how Lauren harbored a huge crush on him. That was years ago. Had he done something to break her heart? What about Lilly? That girl always was friendly to anyone and hardly ever shown any disdain to anybody. She really wanted to know what was going on. She started to walk away when Jack suddenly wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her next to him.

"Maddie, look! They have plushies of Master's Blasters!"

Lauren and Lilly both stopped for the moment and glanced back to see the crowd cheering. They could see of how well received the Master's Blasters were getting from Amity Park, "Let's go, sweetie. Telling Vlad off won't solve anything." Lauren coaxed sadly and led her daughter into the house.

"But we can't let Vlad get away with this, mom!" Lilly snapped as she turned to her mom, "I know he's doing this to make my sister and Danny look bad! We have to do something!"

"And do what, Lillian? You and I barely know how to use ghost weapons. Vlad is a powerful half ghost man. We cannot stop him. And besides, even if we try, he will probably expose your sister and Daniel's secret identities to the whole world," Lauren said both sadly and patiently, "The only thing we can do is let Caroline and Daniel know of the situation. Not to mention, so far, Vlad has done nothing wrong so far."

"Yet. We have to think of something." Lilly balled up her fists and tried to think of a plan.

"Don't, honey," Lauren placed a gentle hand on Lilly's shoulder, "Besides, your sister is trying to locate Tucker. The only thing we can do is keep them covered until they return."

"I hope they make it back soon," Lilly replied as she slumped in defeat and turned back to the TV, "Otherwise, we could all be doomed."

"Thanks to the heroics of the Master's Blasters, our city is safe for now! Apparently according to our mayor Vlad Masters, Danny Phantom and his partner Carrie Angel are now considered wanted to be taken in for questioning." the newscaster Tiffany Snow said.

"Because they are running out of time." Lilly went on in worry.

* * *

><p>Back in Domino City, Japan, Danny was far too busy with other things to worry about what was going on back in Amity Park. Not that he did it on purpose of course. After all, Danny finding out about his link to ancient Egypt and having to duel to help his ancient father would certainly keep him distracted. Not to mention, his best friend Tucker was still missing and this dueling tournament was probably the only way to find him.<p>

The tournament went on. Danny watched Yami, Joey, and Bast duel against a number of opponents in the first round. It was not new to see how Joey dueled. He relied on using his luck and the Time Wizard among other things. Danny had never seen his ancient parents in action on the other hand; except Yami. He could see differences between Yugi and Catzi dueling compared to Yami and Bast.

For Bast, her deck was the same as Catzi's. But how she dueled was fairly different. Bast tended to keep calm and she never taunted or even let on what she had in her hand. She kept more to herself and kept dueling. Danny had seen Yami duel of course. He always loved seeing of how confident he was during the duel. And even when it seemed he was going to lose, he managed to pull a trick from his sleeve and win in the end. Not to mention, he never gave up, no matter how hard the struggle.

Danny was glad to have defeated Weevil. He knew that insect four-eyed geek probably will never quit. He had heard of how resentful Weevil was from Yami and the others. During the time, duelists continued to duel with each other. The chart that hung over in the main hallway showed who managed to win the first round and go on to the next arena.

"Man, that first round was tough." Joey sighed as he rubbed his hair.

"I agree. At least we all managed to get past it. Now we can move on to the next arena." Bast added her own thought.

"According to this chart, there have been two hundred who entered." Danny pointed out as he held up a finger to show the number.

"Then that would mean a hundred are remaining." Yami finished with a frown.

"Us included! Which means we better get prepared for the next round!" Joey exclaimed and started forward to the next arena.

"Just who do you plan to duel next anyway, Joey?" Bast questioned and gave a playful smile as the blonde stopped.

"Well I don't know! I don't really wanna duel any of you guys just yet." Joey answered and he started to laugh nervously.

"Aren't there supposed to be six arenas? Cause, even though I am not really good at math, I guess Kaiba is planning to make sure only five duelists make it the very last one." Danny scratched his head and tried to think of how this math works for the tournament.

"Whenever the case may be, we just have to keep dueling and try to get to the top." Yami said calmly and turned his eyes to the side.

"Good point. And speaking of, any sign of Tuck yet, Dan?" Joey questioned and Danny frowned before he replied,

"No. I mean I am looking at the chart, but I don't see any of the remaining duelists who can possibly be Tucker."

Danny glanced back at the chart at the hundred duelists who got past the first round. He could see all kinds of pictures of the duelists. But a few didn't show who was who. He realized that maybe whoever was controlling Tucker, this thing couldn't risk being exposed. Sighing, Danny heard an announcer call over the intercom,

"The next arena is now open and ready for duelists to go on to the next round. Please come to the second arena remaining duelists."

"We better go." Bast urged and she turned to walk toward the second arena which was on the second floor of the building.

Danny turned to follow after her, Yami, and Joey. He failed to notice a shadow figure walking behind him slowly. He snickered and knew it was only a matter of time before he made himself visible. In the meantime, Carrie and the others were moving on to get to the next arena to watch more duels play out.

"I have to say, this is really exciting. Now I can see why you guys like playing Duel Monsters so much. All that technology makes it really cool." Sam observed with a rare smile on her face.

"Yeah, Kaiba does know how to make a card game seem more like fun." Tea nodded in an agreement.

"I wonder how Danny, Yugi, Catzi, and Joey will do in the next round." Emi asked as the group followed after the large audience to the elevators.

"Not sure. But I still can't get over the fact of Danny putting Weevil in his place. Did you see that bug boy's face when he saw he lost again?" Tristan smirked as he tried to imitate Weevil's losing face.

"I'll say. I knew my little brother would show what he can do." Jazz nodded with a wide smile.

"Then let's get to it, kids. The sooner we get to the next arena and watch them duel, the better." Mr. Muto chuckled warmly.

Carrie smiled and paused when she felt her phone vibrate. She frowned before she picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Carrie, it's Lilly."

"Oh hey big sis. What's up?" Carrie greeted and turned away to talk privately on the phone.

"Not good. Haven't you seen what has been happening back here?" Lilly questioned while Carrie frowned to hear her say this.

"Um not really. I have been kind of busy since we came over to tell Danny about Tucker. What's wrong?"

"It's Vlad. He's formed a new ghost fighting team that's forcing people in Amity Park to pay to keep the town and the world safe. He calls them his Master's Blasters."

"Master's Blasters?" Carrie repeated and resisted the urge to say how stupid the name sounded.

"Exactly. Mom also wanted me to tell you that we can't keep covering for you much longer. Mrs. Fenton is even trying to question mom on where Jazz is. And Vlad has put a bounty on your and Danny's heads to bring you guys back to Amity Park so he can compare you both to his ghost team. He might even send you two to the Guys in White."

"Look Lilly, I really want to help you. Honest. The only problem is we are in the middle of something big right now." Carrie sighed and rubbed her hair.

"What do you mean? This is important, Car!" Lilly's voice was starting to rise up.

"I know! But what is happening right over here is important too!"

"What can be so important happening over in Japan that you can't come home?"

"Well, for one thing, we still need to find Tucker. And second…" Carrie paused and wanted so much to tell Lilly of Danny's past life of being an Egyptian prince and that he was dueling to help his past father to save some unknown evil. But the ghost girl knew her older sister was in a bit of a panic mood to not have something like that explained to her right now.

"I know you still have yet to find Tucker. But come on, Carrie, Vlad is going way overboard!" Lilly pleaded and Carrie knew her sister hardly ever sounded scared.

"I know! Look just…I promise we will be back there as soon as we can! Just keep trying to delay as long as you can. Please Lilly, what is happening over here is really important. Please understand!"

Carrie heard some silence before she heard a sigh, "All right, I think mom and I can keep this charade up for another day. But I doubt it will continue for much longer. You have until then otherwise; you will have to get your butts back here. Got it?"

"No problem. Thanks Lilly! I love you!" Carrie said with a smile.

"Love you too, Car. I just hope what is happening over in Japan is important." Lilly sighed before she hung up.

"You have no idea." Carrie closed the call on her cell and she turned to see Bakura waiting by the door.

"Is everything all right?" He questioned in concern.

"Yeah everything is fine. But I might have to talk to Danny when I get the chance after this tournament," Carrie answered with a cheesy smile before she rushed by Bakura and grabbed his hand, "Come on, or we will not get good seats."

Bakura was unconvinced but he decided not to pry on what was really going on during that call. The call from Lilly was soon forgotten as the duels continued on. Danny, Yami, Bast, and Joey continued to duel their hardest against opponents with each arena. Kaiba observed from the top and he was waiting for the finalists on the very last arena at the top of the building. He was never exactly the patient type on a few certain things. But if it comes to waiting to finally going up against Yugi, defeating him once and for all, and taking those Egyptian God Cards, it was well worth it. After all, good things come to those who wait.

Danny had to face really tough opponents. Despite of how bleak the duels seem to look, he had his father, mother, and the rest of his friends to back him up. He was starting to feel more confident with each winning duel. At last, the final arena was one step closer when he beat his last opponent. He sighed deeply and could hear people cheering his name. He smiled as he waved sheepishly and headed off. He was the final duelist and waiting for him was Yami, Joey, and Bast. They were very proud of him to see he managed to make it past to the final round.

"Way to go, Dan! I wonder if we'll be dueling next in the final round." Joey high-fived Danny once he was near.

"Would be cool if I say so." Danny admitted with a wide smile and turned toward his past parents.

"Good work, Danny. You had managed to duel your heart out and you made it the top." Bast congratulated her son with another warm hug and backed up while rubbing his white hair.

"Gee thanks, mom." Danny laughed and was starting to feel more comfortable of calling her that.

"She is right. Now that all of us have made it to the final round, we may need to decide of whom to duel up against." Yami said with a smile.

Danny turned and wondered if he should duel against his father. It would certainly be very interesting. Before he could speak, he heard the announcer come up along with another duelist who won. This duelist was a strange one. He never spoke during his duels and he wore a long black jacket with a thick hood that didn't even show his face. He was also a pretty good duelist. Danny never paid much attention to him; until now. Before he can get a better look at this duelist, the announcer said,

"Congratulations, final five duelists. It is time for the final round with Mr. Kaiba himself. We must proceed to the elevator that will take us to the final arena. Please follow me."

Danny, Yami, Bast, Joey, and the mysterious duelist followed after him. The audience too moved off to get ready for the final duels. The performances have been broadcast all over the world since it had begun. Everyone who had been watching were now exciting to see on what was going to happen and who will win this time. Danny stared to see the final arena when the elevator doors opened.

Unlike the other ones, this one was darker and much larger. It took up all the space the building had to offer for room. Standing in the center was Seto Kaiba himself. He had a smile and he watched as the finalists moved forward. While the crowds gathered to sit in their seat, the announcer turned and shouted,

"Now it is time to begin the final round of this duel!"

The crowds began to cheer, "Well, guess we better pick who we should duel against." Danny said with a shrug.

"Good idea." Yami nodded.

"Yeah I vote that I…" Joey trailed off when the mysterious duelist walked forward, "Uh…"

"Huh? Is he going to duel against Kaiba?" Bast questioned with a frown.

No one answered as the duelist continued to walk forward. Kaiba too saw this and he frowned, "If you are here to challenge me, I'd say you are wasting your time. I will only duel against Yugi." He said with his arms folded.

The duelist snickered, "Fool," He began as everyone in the arena and audience had their eyes on him, "You don't understand don't you?"

"What?" Kaiba began and gasped when the duelist took off the heavy black clothing.

Danny along with Carrie, Sam, and Jazz from the audience gave a cry, "Tucker!"

Tucker turned to face Danny. Although his eyes were glowing red and he had a slight familiar Egyptian look to him, "I am not Tucker. You may not remember me but then again, I doubt anyone would." Tucker said in a different voice and he held up the glowing staff.

"Just who are you?" Danny cried as he flew into the air and hovered over his best friend, "And what have you done to Tucker?"

"Foolish prince, I am Dula Man. The rightful Pharaoh to rule all over! Not you or your stupid father!" Dula Man spat with a hateful glare at the ghost boy, "I guess you don't remember what happened all those 3,000 years ago. Such a pity. But with how you are, I doubt you would remember anything at all." Dula Man started to laugh while the whole crowd stared in stunned silence, "As for your friend, he is in a place safe for now."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He remembered this kid from last night. Why did this have to happen again? "I don't care what is going on, but you are out of the tournament!" Kaiba began as he started to walk forward.

"Always so stubborn aren't you, Priest Seto? Well, it's time you learned things the hard way." Dula Man lifted up his staff and wind started to pick up.

The audience started to scream. Kaiba gasped as he felt himself being pushed back. He gave a cry before he slammed into the wall and felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles. He gasped to see the walls gained cuffs and now were holding him down. The announcer and a few body guards were in the same predicament. Danny gasped to see this happen. He glared before he started to fly right toward the enemy.

"Don't even think about it, Ghost Boy!" Dula Man turned and zapped something gold from his staff.

Danny cried out in pain while he went flying back. He landed harshly on the floor, "Danny!" Bast and Yami both cried as they rushed over to see if he was all right.

Dula Man then lifted his staff again and started to take out the cameras all around. Frightened, the crowds of people headed for the elevators. The only ones who remained were Carrie, Sam, Tea, Jazz, Tristan, Emi, Bakura, and Mr. Muto. Tristan peered over the rail down to Dula Man and said,

"I take it that's supposed to be Tucker?"

"I'm afraid so." Sam sighed in reply.

"He's not making a very good first impression." Tristan went on while Tea rolled her eyes.

"That's not even Tucker! It's an evil ghost overshadowing him!" Carrie flew into the air, "Hey Tucker! Snap out of it!" she started for him.

"Stay back, Ghost Girl!" Dula Man lifted his staff right at Carrie. She gasped when she stopped in midair and then flung right back into the bleachers.

Danny was rubbing his head and gasped to see this, "Carrie!" he screamed for her. He was relieved to see Sam and the others rush over to see if she was all right.

Yami glared as he got to his feet, "I demand that you stop this at once!" he ordered in a commanding voice.

Dula Man lowered his staff and turned to the Pharaoh, "I don't think so. Besides, I came here to get what I want and that is just what I am going to get."

"And what might that be?" Yami asked.

"I challenge you to a duel. We shall see who the true king is!" Dula Man started to laugh.

"Very well, I accept the challenge." Yami said while he flipped his jacket to have it wave out behind him like a cape.

Danny frowned before he got to his feet. Bast and Joey helped him up and he rushed over to his father's side, "Hold on, I want to help." He said once he got to Yami's side.

"Danny?" Yami began in surprise.

"No look. I know Dula Man is in control of Tucker right now, but I know deep down Tucker is still there," Danny implied before he turned his eyes toward the figure that looked like his once good friend, "I have a feeling having a duel against Tucker isn't going to be easy."

"Are you sure, Danny? This could be dangerous." Yami tried to state. He was starting to feel the instinct of an overprotective father get the best of him again.

"Look, I've fought a lot of tough ghosts. Dueling with cards is really a breeze compared to Vortex or Nocturne, trust me," Danny shrugged and glanced back at Tucker while Yami did the same, "No matter what happens we godda save Tucker anyway."

Yami glanced back over at Danny and could see the determination in the young boy's green eyes. He knew Danny had certainly inherited that strength from him. He sighed and smiled, "Very well, we shall win this duel together and get your friend Tucker back." He finally answered.

Danny slowly smiled, "I will duel with you as well." Both men turned to see Bast come walking up, "I am not about to let my husband and son fight without me."

"And count me in! You can call me Uncle Joey if ya wanna!" Joey put in a cheesy smile.

"And we will be here to cheer you on!" Tea shouted from the sidelines.

"Right! Just win this!" Sam cried out.

"You guys can do this!" Carrie managed to say, despite the harsh landing she had received.

Dula Man sighed impatiently and shouted, "If you all are done wasting my time, I want to begin this duel so I can go on into ruling this world!"

Danny, Yami, Bast, and Joey got into position on the opposite side of Dula Man of the arena, "You asked for it, dude." Danny said as he turned his dueling disk to battle mood.

"And we will make sure to win this duel and save Tucker." Yami added as he, Bast, and Joey turned their dueling disks to battle moods.

"We shall see." Dula Man snickered.

"LET'S DUEL!"


	13. TWELVE

**Twelve**

"Is it nearly time?"

"Yes Mayor Masters. The jet is just about ready for take-off."

"Excellent. Let's get ready to head off." Vlad heard his associate leave. He stared out the window to the city below. He knew it was time to get what he deserved. And to start with, he was going to have to get Danny back here. He heard the boy was in Japan. Smirking, Vlad turned and headed for the door. As he did, he felt something in the pit of his stomach that something was probably going to go wrong. The words his old friend Pegasus said to him started to come back.

Vlad snorted and straightened out his jacket. Pegasus was a fool. He had no idea of what he had to go through. Get ahold of himself, Vlad headed outside and to the Masters Blasters jet. The trio was waiting for him and he got inside before sitting in the front.

"Head to Domino City, Japan." Vlad ordered and Thrash obeyed by turning on the jet and started to levitate it off the ground. The jet zoomed off with people passing by stared up after it.

'The time will soon come, Daniel.'Vlad thought quietly and started to snicker.

* * *

><p>The arena seemed to get darker as the lights that shined on the stage blazed down upon the five duelists. Danny glared at the figure that what was supposed to be his best friend. However Tucker was possessed by an evil king named Dulla Man. And now, a duel was taking place with Danny, Yami, Bast, and Joey against Dulla Man. Sam and Tea helped Carrie sit up in one of the chairs before they all looked down to the arena.<p>

Kaiba glared through his bangs to watch this event unfold. 'That's it. No more tournaments after this.' He thought in weary. He also hoped that Yugi and his minions will win this duel against whoever this kid is.

Tucker/Dulla Man: 4000

Yami: 4000

Bast: 4000

Danny: 4000

Joey: 4000

"We're gonna save you Tucker!" Danny said in determination as he drew his sixth card, 'This is gonna be tough because I don't know what Dulla Man is gonna do, so I gotta stay on my toes. I just hope I can find a way to save Tucker by then.' He thought as he picked up a card and started to make his move, "I'll play a spell card known as Ancient Rules which lets me summon a high level monster without sacrifices!" Danny played a card with a scroll depicting the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Celtic Guardian going into battle. "And the card I choose is Summoned Skull in attack mode!" A skeleton fiend rose up from a dark and smoky portal that had appeared from the floor. (6/2500/1200) "I'll end my turn with a card facedown." A facedown card was set and Danny turned to toward his teammates.

Joey nodded toward him before glanced back at Dulla Man, "All right, here I go!" Joey drew his card and looked through his hand. "I'll start off by playing this card facedown and summonin' Rocket Warrior in attack mode." A facedown card was set alongside a rocket transforming into a warrior. (4/1500/1300) "And that'll do it for me."

"My turn then." Bast said quietly as she drew a card and she scanned through her hand to think of her first move. "I place these cards facedown and end it there for now." Two cards were placed vertically and the last was placed horizontally.

"It's my move now!" Yami drew his card. 'I don't know much about this man or what kind of deck Tucker uses but I have to be on my guard. And help Danny save Tucker from Dulla Man's grasp. And I will not let him down.' Yami thought as he picked a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." A warrior wielding a huge shield took to the field. (4/100/2600) "Then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn. Now it's your move, Dulla Man."

"Then let the destruction commence!" Dulla Man replied with a smirk while he drew his sixth card and looked through his hand to think out his own move. 'Let's see, who should I take out first?' He glanced up and scanned his opponents, 'The blonde one looks like a threat in a way. But then there's the pharaoh and his family...so many decisions...' He thought and picked a few cards. "I'll just place these cards facedown and end my turn. Go ahead Prince." A sideways facedown was set along with two regular facedown cards.

"Fine, let's see…" Danny drew his next card and prepared for his next move. "I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down cards." A tornado appeared and blew away Dulla Man's facedown cards, even though the man seemed unfazed by Danny's actions. Danny then went on while holding up his hand, "Now Summoned Skull, attack his facedown card with Lightning Strike!" The fiend called upon a furious lightning storm which struck him with several lightning bolts. He then redirected the energy at the facedown card which was a strange looking creature that had eyes all over its body and two claws appearing out of its head.

"Thank you Danny..." Dulla Man said as Danny looked confused,

"Thank you? For what? I just made you defenseless." He questioned while Dulla Man smirked even more.

"By destroying my Big Eye, I can now take the top five cards from my deck and rearrange them so I can get what I want." The possessed teenager drew his five cards and rearranged them before placing them back into his deck. "And when this duel is done, I'll get what's rightfully mine; the power of the Pharaoh and to be ruler of this world!" Dulla Man laughed as Danny ended his turn.

"In your dreams, dude!" Joey said as he drew a card and got ready for an open attack, "I'll attack you with Rocket Warrior!" The mechanical warrior transformed into a rocket and blasted off and nailed Tucker in the chest. Dulla Man growled as he held his chest.

Tucker/Dulla Man: 2500

Yami: 4000

Bast: 4000

Danny: 4000

Joey: 4000

"Joey is right! You will not succeed! My friends and family will make sure of that." Bast put in as she drew her next card. "I will turn my face down monster which is Command Knight from defense to attack." A woman clad in red armor appeared and drew her sword as she prepares for battle. "And she has a special ability. Since Joey is our alley, and his monster is a warrior, both his monster and mine gain an additional four hundred attack points." Rocket Warrior started to glow red with energy flowed through him and Command Knight started to glow as well. (4/1200 to 1600) (4/1500 to 1900) "Now attack Dulla Man's life points directly!" The female knight drew her sword and attacked the possessed teen. Gritting his teeth, Dulla Man closed his eyes while his life points started to drop.

Tucker/Dulla Man: 900

Yami: 4000

Bast: 4000

Danny: 4000

Joey: 4000

"Tucker! Are you all right?" Danny asked as Dulla Man slowly straightened up but something was different about him. His eyes changed back into Tucker's green eyes.

"Uh...my head," Tucker moaned and blinked his eyes and turned toward Danny, "What the…? Danny?" Tucker said but gave another cry. Danny frowned to see him look up and Tucker's eyes were red again.

Dulla Man was back in control again, "Silence fool, you are my vessel!" He commanded as he recovered from the beating he received. "And I will not go down that easy!"

"You guys can do it!" Bakura said cheering them on.

"Yeah, kick this guy's butt!" Tristan added.

"I hope so because we can't lose Tucker." Sam whispered as Carrie and the others could only watch in intense silence.

"I'll end my turn then." Bast proclaimed as she glanced over at Yami.

"Then I'll shall pick up where Bast left off." Yami stated as he drew a card. He glanced down to ponder over his next move. 'I need to be careful about this next turn, Dulla Man just allowed Joey and Bast attack him with no punishment and I bet he's waiting for my next attack. If that's the case, I better play it safe for now.' He picked a card and set it while announcing, "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll admit those were some good attacks but I will return the favor." Dulla Man snorted while he drew his next card. He glanced down and smiled to see what he drew and then played it. "Versago the Destroyer, come forth!" A masked fiend with four blue wings arrived on the field. (3/1100/900) "Then, I'll play Polymerization and fuse my Versago and Barrel Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon!" The fiend and a dragon with a plasma revolver for a head and arms fused together to create a dragon having three guns instead of one appeared. It was on tank like treads with spikes sticking out of its wheels and made of black metal much like its components. However, for a head, it had three long tentacles with a machine gun on the end of each one (8/2600/1200)

"That's a tough looking dragon." Danny commented to the others and started to tense up, "Better get ready."

"If you think it's tough now...just wait until I activate its special ability." Dulla Man said as three coins appeared before the five. "You see, for each head that appears I can destroy one monster on the field. That's a grand total of three monsters I can destroy for free!" Danny, Yami, Bast and Joey all gasped and Dulla Man laughed as the three coins were launched in the air.

'Let's hope this guy has bad luck...' Joey thought as the coins fell. The four heroes gasped to notice that each coin was on heads! 'Oh man…so much for that.'

"Well, would you look at that? I guess three monsters are getting destroyed." Dulla Man said as the dragon's guns started to spin and unleashed a torrent of bullets onto the field which destroyed Danny's Summoned Skull, Joey's Rocket Warrior, and Bast's Command Knight. "Now let the destruction commence!" He shifted his gaze at Bast, who realized what he was about to do, "Gatling Dragon, attack Bast with Bullet Storm!" The dragon's guns started to spin once again aimed at the defenseless woman...

"No!" Yami gave a cry to see his wife unable to protect herself. Instead of being scared, Bast glared defiantly at the dragon while the bullets started for her.

"I'll save you, Mom!" Danny suddenly shouted and lifted his hand, "I activate Negate Attack! This will protect her from your attack and end your battle phase!" A shield appeared before Bast but Dulla Man was prepared,

"A nice effort to save your mother, boy, but I activate my trap, Dark Bribe!" The shield was shattered and Bast was showered with a barrage of bullets that knocked her away from the others and fell to her side.

"Bast, are you okay?!" Yami asked her as he rushed to her side.

Tucker/Dulla Man: 900

Yami: 4000

Bast: 1600

Danny: 4000

Joey: 4000

"I am fine, my king. Please do not worry about me," Bast replied as she recovered slowly and with Yami's help, she stood back up, "I have been in worse situations then this before if you recall." She added while brushing some loose strands of her hair from her face and gave her husband a small yet playful smile. Yami merely looked on in worry while Danny had to admire Bast not showing that she had been attacked so furiously.

"And that's just the beginning, woman," Dulla Man said once Bast and Yami took their places again, "Soon this world will be mine and you shall make an excellent queen once I banish your husband, son, and worthless friends to the Shadow Realm with my new powers!"

"You shall do no such thing as long as I am breathing." Yami growled as he looked prepared to defend Bast as always.

Dulla Man merely laughed while Danny was starting to hate this guy more and more, "By the way, Danny, Dark Bribe allows you to draw a card since it was your trap that I destroyed," Dulla Man said after he was done with his laugh. While Danny drew his card, the evil spirit within Tucker added, "Consider it my farewell gift."

"Gee, thanks," Danny sarcastically said while gritting his teeth, "But you are not going to get away with blasting my mom like that."

"We shall see. Now to end my turn, I'll play this card facedown." A facedown card was set on Dulla Man's side, "Go ahead and make your move, Prince, not that it will do you any good."

Danny merely glared before he drew his next card. 'That dragon's gonna be a pain in the neck if it stays on the field. I hope we can figure out a way to take it down. Or we're going to be that dragon's meal.' The ghost teen looked at his hand and could see he didn't have much. 'This is gonna hafta do...' Danny laid a monster face down in defense mode. "I will play this monster down in defense mode. That's it for now."

"That was some nice moves you did with that dragon but Danny has a point! Ya ain't getting away with hurtin' Catzi like that. So now it's go time!" Joey shouted as he drew his next card. "I'll just summon Little Wingguard in defense mode and put this card facedown." A little blue warrior with wings carrying a blue shield and sword flew on the field and held up its shield. (4/1400/1800) "Yer up, Catzi. Show this moron that you can make a combat!" Joey said to Bast, who nodded back and started to make her move,

'I must be careful because if I get hit one more time by that dragon then I'm finished.' Bast thought with a sigh as she drew her card and placed a monster down. "I summon People Running About in Defense mode." A group of people wounded and ready for battle appeared as they took a knee. (2/600/600) "And I'll play this card facedown and end my turn."

"All right, it's my move now." Yami drew his next card. 'I need to take out that Gatling Dragon or else Dulla Man can take apart our field and pick us off one by one.' He thought and shifted his eyes toward Bast for a moment before going on to make his move, "I activate my facedown card, Lightforce Sword!" A sword appeared in the sky and pierced a card in the possessed teen's hand. "Now you can't use that card for three turns." Dulla Man merely sneered at the pharaoh, "Next I shall discard one card from my hand in order to summon a monster known as the Tricky!" A jester looking fiend with a cape and two question marks on its face and torso appeared. (5/2000/1200) "Then I shall strengthen it with Book of Magic Arts." A brown book appeared before the fiend and quickly disappeared (5/2000-2300/1200)

"A nice effort but it's still no match for my Gatling Dragon." Dulaman pointed out and he looked unimpressed with Yami's moves.

"We'll see." Yami said with a hint of confidence and held up his hand. "Tricky, attack his Dragon!" The fiend conjured a ball of dark energy and flung it at the mechanical dragon.

"I told you were no match for it, and you shall pay with your monster's blood! Gatling Dragon, counter attack!" Dulla Man ordered and the dragon's three barrels started spinning and unleashed another storm of bullets. The bullets tried to block the ball of energy but failed and the dragon was turned into scrap metal right there on the spot.

"What the?! How can this be? You cheated!" Dulla Man cried out in disbelief and glared at Yami.

"I did not cheat, Dulla Man." The nameless Pharaoh answered while Danny glanced over in surprise and questioned,

"Dad, how did you do that?"

"It's simple actually..."Yami answered while giving Danny a small smile before he started to explain, "The card I had discarded to summon the Tricky was none other than my Archfiend of Gilfer," Yami then faced an angry Dulla Man, "I used its special ability to lower your dragon's attack points to 2100 which combined with the Book of Magic Arts and the Trickery was enough to take down your Dragon!"

Dulla Man/Tucker: 900

Yami: 4000

Danny: 4000

Bast: 1600

Joey: 4000

"That's the stuff Yuge!" Joey cheered, "Way to use yer head like always!"

"Keep it up guys, take that guy out of Tucker's body!" Tristan added on from the crowd.

"Tristan's right! By then we can save Tucker and stop this evil creep!" Tea put in her own comment.

Dulla Man glared before he closed his eyes to take ahold of his temper, "Well, I must applaud you for taking down my Dragon," he said while Yami, Danny, Bast, and Joey merely gave him a look; the possessed teen then opened his red eyes again and added, "But nothing is going to stop me from taking the power of the pharaoh for myself and ruling both this world and the Ghost Realm with an iron fist!" Dulla Man said as he drew his next card.

"It's our combined strength and belief in the heart of the cards that will destroy you Dulla Man!" Yami replied while folding his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to break that, won't I?" Dulla Man sneered before he made his move, "I activate the field spell card known as Necrovalley!" The stadium they were in started to transform into a desert valley with a beautiful sundown and two pyramids in the background.

Carrie, Sam, Jazz, Tea, Tristan, Emi, Bakura, and Mr. Muto glanced about in wonder. Kaiba and his workers were still being held against the wall, "This kinda looks familiar." Carrie said as she glanced around.

"Maybe cause it reminds you of when Tucker or should I say Dulla Man caused us to come here?" Sam questioned as she shifted her eyes to her friend.

"I wouldn't say that." Carrie replied and frowned that she had a feeling she might have been here before.

"Take a closer look at this place, Pharaoh and friends, because it will be here that will be your final resting place!" Dulaman laughed evilly.

"We'll see about that, dude." Danny replied cooly.

"I place this card face down in defense mode and end my turn." Dulla Man did as he was saying and a facedown monster card was set.

Danny drew his next card. 'I got to put this guy away or Dulla Man is gonna keep Tucker forever, so I guess he's out of options since he didn't put down any spells or traps so...' He then took a monster card, "I summon Gagagigo in attack mode!" A green bipedal reptile took the field ready for battle (4/1850/1000). "Now attack his facedown card with Tackle of Justice!" Danny ordered and the reptile charged toward the card but as the card was flipped up, a woman with black hair appeared and jumped out of the way just in time. (4/1200-1700/2000-2500)

"Why, thank you, young Daniel. You flipped my Gravekeeper's Spy." Dulaman said with a grin on his face.

"Gravekeepers? I don't remember seeing those cards in Tucker's deck." Danny retorted with a confused look on his face.

"True. I decided to combine the past and future together so in the end I can rule them both!" Dulla Man explained and laughed before going on, "And since my monster's defense is stronger than your pitiful monster's attack, you lose a few life points."

As Gagagigo took back to his master's side, Danny frowned to see his life points go down.

Dulla Man/Tucker: 900

Yami: 4000

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 4000

"Plus, since you found my spy, I can activate her special ability by summoning another Gravekeeper to the field provided that they don't go over 1500 in ATK. So I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Solider in attack mode." A man in black robes carrying a long spear appeared in front of him. (1500-2000/1000-1500)

"Well that's just great. Then I guess I'll play this facedown and end my turn." Danny stated in a low voice.

"All right, then let's see what lady luck has in store for me!" Joey drew his next card, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Joey drew two cards and got a big grin. "Ah, yeah! You're in trouble now!" Dulaman raised an eyebrow in confusion before Joey went on, "First, I play a little card known as Book of Moon which sends one of your cards face down in defense mode and I think I'll pick your spear soldier." The soldier's image was replaced with a facedown card. "Then I'll play my Sasuke Samurai in attack mode!" A small samurai with a big orange head with eyes and hair similar to a samurai appeared with his sword in hand (2/300/800)

"And how am I in trouble? That little shrimp is nothing more than a cockroach compared to my soldier." Dulla Man asked and folded his arms while giving the blonde a look of both amusement and annoyance.

"Because of its special ability, that's why," Joey replied with a grin on his face. "If my samurai can destroy any facedown monster no matter how many Defense points it has!" Dulla Man was shocked to hear this before Joey prepared his monster's attack, "Now go, Sasuke Samurai! Slice and Dice attack!" The samurai jumped in the air and prepared to destroy the soldier.

"A nice move, too bad it was your last! I activate my trap card, Draining Shield!" A barrier appeared surrounding the possessed teen and the samurai was sent flying back to his master's side. "Not only does this card deflect your attack, but I gain life points from your monster's strength. It's not much but you won't be so lucky once I become the rightful ruler of this world."

Dulla Man/Tucker: 1200

Yami: 4000

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 4000

"All right then, no sweat. Then I'll just place this card facedown and end my turn." Joey said as he made his move.

Bast drew her next card. "I summon Oppressed People in defense mode." Another group of people joined the field but they each had a face of irritation as they crouched on one knee." (1/400/2000) "Then I'll place this card facedown, ending my turn."

"My move!" Yami drew his card and saw a card he could use, "I activate a card known as Monster Reincarnation which grants me to bring one monster back from the grave as long as I discard one card." As Yami tried to put a card in the graveyard, the magic spell card disappeared! "What did you do Dulla Man?" Yami demanded as the others too looked on in shock.

"Oops, did I forget to mention Necrovalley's special ability?" Dulla Man said sarcastically and then laughed, "As long as this card is on the field, no one is allowed to bring monsters or other cards back from the graveyard!" The four gasped along with the crowd.

"If they can't bring their monsters back then they're done for!" Tristan cried out.

"Don't worry Tristan," Bakura said assuring Tristan, "They may have lost access to their monsters in their graveyard but I'm sure they can do it without their help.

"I guess..."

"Besides, I'm sure they have a good plan in waiting." Emi added her own thought.

"Let's just hope so. This field card gives him an upper hand over our friends." Tea sighed in worry.

Yami got over his shock and took a card from his hand, "Very well, Dulla Man. Then I'll summon Queen's Knight in defense mode and end my turn." A blonde woman wearing armor and holding a sword and shield with the suits of poker detailed on the shield appeared on the field. (4/1500/1600)

"Let's see what fate has in store for you." Dulla Man drew his next card, "To ensure nothing stops me this turn, I activate my spell card known as Cold wave." All of the facedown spells and trap cards turned a frozen blue. "For this turn, no spell and traps can be activated. Now I flip summon my Spear Soldier..." The spear wielding man returned onto the field. "I will then summon my Gravekeeper's Priestess in attack mode." Another woman took to the field except she was dressed of royal blood and her eyes were shielded by the headdress she wore and wielded a snake specter." (3/1000-1500/1200-1700) "When she is summoned my fellow Gravekeepers gain an additional 200 ATK and DEF." The priestess started chanting a spell as the two men started to glow green with power. (4/2000-2200/1500-1700) (4/1700-1900/2000-2200) (3/1500-1700/1700-1900) "Now my Gravekeepers, attack the Pharaoh, Prince, and the fool's monsters!" The three Gravekeepers attacked Yami's Queen's Knight, Danny's Gagagigo, and Joey's Sasuke Samurai.

Bast watched as Danny, Yami, and Joey all shielded their faces from the blows their monsters took. She then realized on why didn't Dulla Man simply had two of his Gravekeepers attack her defending monsters and have the last one attack her directly. She could have easily been defeated.

Dulla Man/Tucker: 1200

Yami: 4000

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 2600

"I'll end my turn with this facedown." The facedown cards return to their original state.

After getting over the shock of his monster being destroyed, Danny drew a card and had a worried look on his face. 'Oh man, those Gravekeepers are strong but I have to keep going. I can't let my parents and Joey down.' Danny scanned through his hand and got an idea. He glanced at Yami and hoped his father will get it. Yami glanced over and could see the spark in his son's green eyes. Realizing he may have an idea, Yami gave him a sharp nod and Danny turned back to Dulla Man, "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in defense mode and I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." A human sized bi-pedel seahorse warrior wielding a trident and shield took to the field.

Joey drew his next card. "All right then, so we can't bring monsters back from the grave but that doesn't mean I'm gonna get some payback from sending them to the graveyard, so check this out!" Dulla Man was a little worried as Joey took a few cards from his hand, "I sacrifice my Knight of Dark Dragon to bring out my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A small flame appeared on the field and all of a sudden it started to grow and grow until it grew into Joey's signature dark dragon with piercing red eyes. (7/2400/2000) "Now lucky for you, since I used my Knight to summon Red Eyes I can't attack this turn so I'll just throw this card facedown and end my turn."

Bast drew her next card and decided to ask the question she had been wondering after the attack that was inflicted upon Danny, Yami, and Joey, "Why did you not attack me before?" She asked Dulla Man. "You could have easily wiped me out and won this duel."

"True, but a good duelist knows it is fun to make all duelists suffer," Dulla Man explained and smirked before going on, "Besides, I don't want to attack my precious desert flower. Once I defeat your friends, I shall have you as my queen."

Bast's eyes flickered in anger before she said in a cool voice, "You make me sick and you will pay for not finishing me off," she then took a card and played it, "I activate the ritual known Ritual of Grace." An offering table along with several white pillars rose out of the ground on Bast's field. "I offer my level seven Wingweaver to summon Divine Grace- Northwemko!"

A purple haired angel wearing yellow clothing and six wings appeared and then went into the flame. Then the entire offering table and pillars were enveloped into a ball of energy until from it came a lovely woman with blonde hair down to her waist, dressed in a fancy black dress and a headdress. She carried a long staff topped with the same sun design that was on the altar. (7/2700/1200) The others stared impressed by how strong the monster was. The wind died down as Bast slowly opened her eyes and said gently,

"And thanks to her special ability, I choose your own Necrovalley. As long as that card remains face up on the field she cannot be touched. However, I can still attack your monsters." Dulla Man glared to see the Queen about to attack. Bast raised her hand and demanded, "Northwemko, attack his Priestess!" The woman raised her staff and fired a beam at the priestess.

"Nice try, Queen, but I activate my trap card, Dimensional Wall!" The Priestess was indeed destroyed but a rip in time and space was opened before him and the attack was sucked inside.

"Dimensional Wall?" Bast questioned in worry.

"Yes. This card normally reflects the damage to you but since you, your son, and the dumb blonde have already taken some damage, I shall choose the Pharaoh to take the punishment!" All of a sudden another rip appeared behind Yami and blasted him square in the back.

Yami gave a cry of both surprise and agony before he fell to his knees and started to pant harshly, "Yami!" Bast cried out while rushing over and kneeling beside him.

"Dad no!" Danny added in worry to see his father down.

Dulla Man/Tucker: 1200

Yami: 1300

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 2600

"Yami, are you all right?" Bast asked gently as Yami got back up slowly and gave her a nod while saying through gritted teeth,

"I will be fine."

"Just one more attack on either you or your husband and it's a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Dulla Man cackled with an insane look on his face and then added, "I'll end my turn with this facedown." (4/2200-2000/1700-1500) (4/1900-1700/2200-2000)

Yami growled while he drew his next card, 'This isn't good, Dulla Man's right...one more attack on either Bast or me and we lose. But I will not give up hope.' He glanced down at the card he drew and saw it was the one he needed. He glanced at Danny and gave him a small smile. Danny could see this and he gave him a smile back. Yami then turned to Dulla Man, "I activate a spell card known as Dark Magic Curtain!" A skull fiend holding a magic curtain appeared before him. "I offer half of my lifepoints..."

Dulla Man/Tucker: 1200

Yami: 650

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 2600

"And I summon Dark Magician!" His signature pale, purple hair magician burst from the curtain ready to do battle. (7/2500/2100) Dulla Man growled for he knew that monster, "Dark Magician, attack his Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with Dark Magic Attack!" The magician released a wave of energy which turned the spear soldier into a photo negative version of him and then shattered like glass.

Dulla Man/Tucker: 700

Yami: 650

Danny: 3350

Bast: 1600

Joey: 2600

"They're so close, c'mon you guys! You got this!" Jazz cheered them on.

"Jazz is right! This moron is nearly done!" Sam shouted as well.

"I'll end my turn here." Yami finished.

"Impressive move there, but I'm afraid it's time for me to end this little game." Dulla Man drew his next card and started to laugh,

"What did you draw Dulla Man?" Danny dared to ask and he knew he and his fellow duelists were not going to like it.

"Something that will bring about the end of this world and usher in the age of Dulla Man!" The evil spirit answered with a snicker. A wicked wind started to pick up in the stadium, "I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Spy in order to summon my Gravekeeper's Visionary!" The spy disappeared into the sands of the valley and from the sand came a stone throne with a man completely covered in armor styled like Anubis and wearing royal Egyptian clothing and was wielding a staff like the priestess held. (8/2000-2500/1800-2300) "And that's not the worst of it; he gains 200 extra ATK for each Gravekeeper in the graveyard..." The armor started to glow red as the spirits of the Gravekeepers flowed into the armor. (8/2500-3100/2300) "Now my Visionary, attack the Pharaoh's Dark Magician and make me King!" The man stood up and fired a beam of dark energy at the Dark Magician.

"No!" Bast gave a cry as Yami got prepared for the attack.

"What's going to happen?" Tea questioned in fear.

"It looks like they will lose!" Tristan answered while the others were in disbelief.

Dulla Man continued to laugh as the beam got closer, "I win!"

Yami suddenly smirked, "Have you?"

Dulla Man stopped cackling to hear this, "What? What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I activate Shadow Spell!" A voice rang out and the beam missed its target and barely hit the magician.

"What?! How can this be?" Dulla Man cried out in utter disbelief. Yami merely smiled while dark chains started to wrap around the monster that tried to attack Dark Magician. (8/3100-2400/2300) "I demand to know how you did that!" Dulla Man ordered Yami.

Yami merely chuckled, "It was not me who did it." He answered.

"Then who…?" Dulla Man began and Yami turned his violet eyes to the person beside him. Dulla Man too turned and was outraged to see it was Danny, who activated the trap,

"Sorry, Dull, but you are not taking out my dad that easily." Danny responded with a determined smile upon his face.

"You! You may have subdued my servant, Hotep-Ra but I will not fall to you or your family, boy!" Dulla Man screeched and he was now beyond losing his cool.

Danny only replied with a big grin on his face. "Nice work, my son." Yami said to his son with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks, dad," Danny answered glancing toward Yami and then shifted his eyes toward Dulla Man, "So I take since you're done attacking, your turn's done huh?" Danny asked but Dulla Man was seething in utter anger and shock to reply. "I take that as a yes." Danny drew and smiled especially at his parents. "It's about time I wrap this up, Dulla Man, but first I activate another Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Necrovalley." A giant storm arrived on the field and destroyed the desert valley returning the whole group back to the stadium. (8/2400-1900/2300) "Then I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to summon a monster known as Angelic!" The Seahorse started to glow very brightly and vanished and its place was a beautiful glowing angel like woman with long white/blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long white with blue trimmings dress and she smiled down upon Danny. (7/2600/2700)

"Hey, that's the monster Yugi gave to Danny!" Joey announced while the others too stared in awe.

"Wow, she's beautiful…" Tristan said in awe.

Danny turned to Yami and the two grinned each other, "Ready to finish this off, dad?" he questioned as he held up a card.

"Of course." Yami nodded and turned back to Dulla Man, who was staring up at Angelic in shock.

Danny too turned and played a card, "I'll activate Polymerization to merge Angelic and Dark Magician to form Twilight Ghost!" Another bright light covered the field as the two merged together to form a figure dressed in white armor like clothing that looked similar to Dark Magician's own clothes and held a white staff. (8/3000/2500)

"That monster! It's…!" Dulla Man began but he was loss of words.

"Hey, that monster looks just like…" Tristan began while Carrie gasped,

"That's the monster Ishizu showed us at the museum!" She told the others and they glanced in shock.

"T-t-t-this can't be! I've come so close!" Dulla Man started to panic.

Danny and Yami both cried out together, "Twilight Ghost, attack with Swirling Light Energy!"

The monster held out its staff and directed it toward one of the Gravekeepers. A wave of light went off and destroyed the monster in one quick flash. Dulla Man cried out in anger before he was flown from the blast.

Dulaman/Tucker: 0

Yami: 650 Winner

Danny: 3350 Winner

Bast: 1600 Winner

Joey: 2600 Winner

"They did it! They won!" Tea cried out in joy.

"I can't believe they did it!" Sam added with a smile.

"Way to go, little brother!" Jazz cheered as the others too began to celebrate in the stands.

"All right! We beat that idiot's butt!" Joey announced with a big grin while Bast sighed in relief.

Yami and Danny turned to each other, "Way to go, Danny. That was a smart move." Yami congratulated his son with a smile.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have won this without your help. We defeated Dulla Man together; with the help of Joey, my mom, and the others cheering us on." Danny answered with a smile and he rubbed his white hair.

The nameless Pharaoh merely smiled more on the ghost boy before the two turned when they heard a growl. They could see Tucker twitching. Concerned, Joey walked over and kneeled beside the fallen teenager, "Hey, Tuck, you in there?" he questioned and raised his hand to place it on Tucker's shoulder when a sharp wind knocked Joey back a ways.

The others gasped to see Tucker fly into the air and in his hand was the Dulla Man's scepter, "Just because you won the duel, does not mean I have lost!" Dulla Man cried out as his eyes were now solid red.

"Give it up, Dulla Man! You lost the duel! Now let go of Tucker!" Danny shouted as he got into a battle position.

"Never! I will take what is mine!" Dulla Man held up his scepter and it started to glow brightly. The wind started to pick up inside the arena.

Everyone tried to shield away, "There has to be someway in stopping him!" Yami growled as he glanced up at the hovering figure.

"Leave that to me." Danny answered as he took off his dueling disk and got prepared to fly right up at Dulla Man.

Before he could move, he gasped to see Dulla Man turn and send something gold right at him. Danny gave a cry of pain as he was sent flying back into a wall, "Foolish boy! Haven't you learned by now that flying at me won't change a thing?" Dulla Man mocked and started to laugh, "Now watch as I kill your father before your eyes!"

Danny's eyes widen as he watched what looked like clasps come from the floor and attach to Yami's legs, "What is this?" the nameless Pharaoh demanded before glaring up at Dulla Man.

"Just to make sure you don't try to escape! Now prepare to die!" Dulla Man held out his scepter and it started to glow once more.

"Yami no!" Bast hurried over to her husband's side.

"Bast no, get away from here!" Yami tried to urge her away but she stayed by his side.

"Never! I am not leaving you!" Bast retorted as she placed her hands on each side of his face, "I swore to be by your side no matter what."

Yami stared into her eyes and wanted to try to change her mind, but Dulla Man shouted from above, "Very well, you both shall die together!" He then sent a gold laser like beam straight toward them.

Yami held Bast close and closed his eyes, waiting for the beam to hit them. However, he only heard a familiar grunt and he opened his eyes again to see Danny blocking the gold beam with his green ghost shield, "Don't even think of hurting my parents, you creep!" Danny grunted in an effort before he let out a yell and the beam flew off and straight into Dulla Man.

The wind died down when the evil spirit was hit. Danny sighed while rubbing his forehead. That shield took up a lot of energy. The clasps that held down Yami disappeared and he and Bast hurried over to Danny's side, "Are you all right, son?" Yami questioned to see Danny looking a little weak.

"Yeah I'm fine," the ghost boy answered and he glanced up to see Dulla Man starting to glow even brighter, "But we're in more trouble now."

"That's it! I am destroying this whole building!" Dulla Man screamed before he started to power up his scepter again.

"Danny, we got to get that scepter from him!" Carrie cried out when the wind was starting to pick up again.

"That must be what is making him control Tucker. If we take it from him…" Mr. Muto said thoughtfully before Tristan finished,

"We get Dull Boy to release Tucker!"

"Got that!" Danny nodded before he kneeled down and flew up straight toward Dulla Man.

"I heard that and you are not going to win this!" Dulla Man turned and tried to shoot beams at Danny.

"Says you!" Danny dodged as quickly as he could.

Carrie flew up and released a beam at Dulla Man's back. The possessed teenager gave a cry out and Danny managed to get his hand on the scepter before Dulla Man had the chance to recover, "Let go of my scepter!" he demanded and struggled to get it free.

"No way! I'm saving my best friend's life!" Danny scowled and used all his strength to take the scepter from Dulla Man. Before Dulla Man can even try to charge up the scepter, Danny kicked him enough to weaken his grip and the ghost boy had the scepter, "Ha! Take that!" he taunted while the others below began to cheer.

Dulla Man however merely smirked, "I didn't need that scepter anyway," Danny stared in confusion before the evil spirit went on, "Don't be so stupid, ghost boy, sure the scepter powered me up, but I don't need it to control your friend! He was weak and you can't do a thing to get me out of him!"

"But wait, what if Danny tries to convince Tucker to get free of Dulla Man?" Joey questioned and turned to Yami, "Like what ya did with me, Yuge. Ya think it could work?"

"It's not that simple, Joey," Yami said with a frown, "Yes Tucker is somewhere in there, but it would take a lot to help Tucker break free of Dulla Man."

"But we have to do something, Yami." Bast insisted and glanced up at the stalemate Danny and Dulla Man were in.

Yami pondered and Yugi appeared beside him, "Bast is right and so is Joey! There is a way, you know! What if we use the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Perhaps, I just hope it works…" Yami answered and glanced up at Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny knew he couldn't harm Dulla Man since he was in control of Tucker's body, "Guess you do lose this time, how sad!" the evil spirit started to laugh again when Yami cried out,

"I'm afraid not!"

Dulla Man glanced down and gasped to see Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowing, "No!"

"It is time for you to leave Tucker immediately. Now be gone!" Yami held up his hand and Dulla Man gave a cry before his spirit was ripped from Tucker.

Tucker started to fall before Danny rushed up and managed to catch him. Dulla Man was merely spirit that floated in midair and he started to cry out in rage. Sam responded quickly by taking the Fenton Thermos from her backpack and glanced up, "Carrie! Catch!" Carrie turned and grabbed the thermos before she aimed at Dulla Man and started to suck him in.

"No! I will have my revenge! I swear!" He shouted before Carrie clasped the lid on the thermos.

Once she did, the clasps holding Kaiba and his men disappeared. Kaiba grunted as he fell to the floor. He sighed as he got to his feet, "That turned out to be rather stupid." He said and turned to the remaining group inside the arena. The place was a mess and Kaiba merely scowled.

"So now what?" Joey questioned with a frown.

Danny shrugged and glanced down at Tucker while Yami, Bast, and Joey walked over, "Ugh what happened to me? And I feel like I need to eat and shower." Tucker moaned while holding his head.

"Hey Tuck, glad to see you're okay." Danny greeted his friend with a warm smile.

"Danny? What…what happened?" Tucker began and glanced over and saw new faces he never saw before, "And who are these people? Wait…" he paused when he saw Yami, "I know you. You're that King of Games guy, Yugi Muto right?"

Yami slowly smiled and nodded, "I am. It's good to meet you, Tucker."

"You too. But how did I end up here?" Tucker questioned and glanced back at Danny.

"Uh, I think we can explain that later." Danny laughed nervously and he turned when he heard footsteps approach.

Kaiba glared down at Danny and the others, "All right, since he ruined the tournament, there is no use continuing it." he said as he shifted his cold eyes to Tucker who shivered under his gaze.

"Yo man, I didn't mean to do anything really!" Tucker insisted while waving his hands.

Kaiba merely glowered down at him before continuing, "I better get my crew to clean this arena up," he then turned to Yami, "Yugi, I am not sure on what has happened but don't think I will ever give up on trying to defeat you."

Yami merely frowned before Kaiba gave a curt nod to the announcer and guards before they all moved off to one of the elevators. The others joined Danny, Yami, Bast, Joey, and Tucker on the main arena. Carrie flew down beside the group.

"Boy you would think he would thank you guys for saving the world." Carrie put in while she folded her arms and glared after where Kaiba left.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Car. Kaiba has been that way forever," Joey shrugged while waving his hand and then he grinned, "Besides, who cares? Tucker is back to normal, we beat that evil dude, and saved the world again. So that means we're done here!"

"Evil dude? What evil dude?" Tucker asked as Danny helped him to his feet.

"We'll tell you, Tucker, come on." Sam patted his shoulder before they all started for one of the elevators.

Danny and Yami stayed back for a moment, "Well this went over fast," Danny pointed out and turned toward the nameless Pharaoh as the spirit of Yugi appeared, "But I guess Joey is right. Tucker is back and we beat Dulla Man's butt."

"Yup! Glad he's back, Danny, and we all managed to defeat another enemy." Yugi nodded with a smile.

Yami however was the only one not smiling. In fact he looked like he was concerned about something. Noticing this, Danny frowned and asked, "Uh dad, you still there? What's wrong?"

Yami glanced up slowly, "I'm sorry, but I sense we are not done." He replied and glanced upwards.

"Not done? What do you mean?" Yugi questioned in concern.

"I…I sense an evil coming fast." Yami responded and before Danny could even speak, there was a rumble above. An explosion went off from the ceiling and this caused the whole group in the arena to fall to the floor in shock. Danny shook his head and glanced up to see rubble come falling down toward him and Yami.

He gasped and flew forward and managed to get Yami before the debris can fall upon them. Once the dust settled, Danny shook his head and glanced at Yami, "You okay?" he questioned and Yami coughed,

"I'll be fine."

"Hello there Danny Phantom." Danny froze before he turned and saw Vlad Masters standing in the doorway of a jet that hovered above.


	14. THIRTEEN

**Thirteen**

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Danny demanded as he got to his feet.

Yami too stood up while the others that were near the elevator glanced up in shock, "I have come to bring you back to Amity Park." Vlad answered as one of the Masters Blasters held up a gun right toward Danny.

"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest!" Download announced while Danny rolled his eyes before snapping,

"Why? I didn't even do anything!" His hands began to glow green while he was ready to fight.

"On contrary, my dear boy, you have done far worse than you can ever explain. That's why I order for you to surrender, otherwise I will not hesitate to have your friends arrested as well." Vlad nodded to Download who jumped out of the jet and landed in front of Danny and Yami.

"Not a chance, pal!" Joey shouted as he and Tristan rushed forward. However Download turned and shot a net at them both, "What the?!" was all the blonde could say before he and Tristan were incased inside the net.

"Hey what gives?" Tristan cried out as he and Joey struggled to get free.

"Vlad you…" Carrie started forward but stopped when she saw Vid jump down and point a gun straight at her.

"Don't even think about it, Ghost Girl," Vlad chuckled as the jet lowered just enough for him to step down, "Besides, I suggest you come as well since you are Danny Phantom's partner after all."

"What did I do, Vlad?" Danny demanded as he glared at his nemesis.

"As I said, you and Angel have been acting like cowards. Both of you hiding out here in Japan while my Masters Blasters had to do all the work to keep ghosts out of Amity Park," Vlad answered coolly while he had his hands behind his back, "Not that you would have been much help since you only bring terrible ghosts that you both cannot defeat yourselves."

"That's not true," Yami suddenly spoke up as he stepped forward and Vlad turned toward him, "Danny Phantom has just managed to save this world from an ancient evil. Not to mention he was not acting like a coward. You are the coward, Vlad; forcing others to do your dirty work while you hide behind your desk."

Danny turned toward Yami in amazement while Vlad glared right at the one who would dare call him a coward, "You are lucky that I am not in the mood to be dealing with you right now. I have better things to do and so little time as it is," Vlad then turned back to Danny, "And I suggest you come with me nice and quietly. Otherwise I will allow my team to take your friends prisoners."

Danny knew he could not allow Vlad to do such a thing. He sighed and said, "All right, if I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone else alone?"

"Of course, you have my word as a gentleman." Vlad nodded despite his evil grin made Danny doubtful.

"No, Danny, you can't…" Yami began before Danny turned toward him.

"I have no other choice. Besides I've dealt with Vlad before. I will be fine, I promise." Danny said with a smile as Yami only frowned back at him. Seeing the doubt the young ghost boy placed a firm hand on his father's shoulder, "Look, just keep an eye on Carrie, mom, and the others. Seriously, I will be fine. Just protect the others at all costs while I am gone."

Yami wanted to argue but he can see the determination within Danny's eyes. He had seen this before and he knew that even if he cannot remember everything of his past, he was always proud of his son, "All right, I promise." He finally said with a firm nod.

Danny smiled when Download suddenly came up and grabbed him by the arms, "All right, let's go!" he ordered before he started to drag him away.

"No!" Carrie cried out and flew straight forward to stop Vlad and his ghost team.

Danny turned to call back a warning, but Vid merely shot out something from her gun and it hit Carrie directly in the chest. The poor girl screamed as electricity was seen going throughout her body. She then fell to the floor while fidgeting.

"Carrie!" Danny shouted in disbelief.

"She needs to come with us anyway." Vlad said wickedly while Vid tied Carrie up and hulled her toward the jet.

"Oh no, Carrie…" Tea said as she and her friends stood up.

Yami growled in frustration as he watched helplessly Danny and Carrie being forced inside the jet and Vlad glanced back, "I will be seeing you around." The evil man said with a wave of goodbye. Danny looked over his shoulder toward Yami one last time before the doors closed.

Yami started forward, but he had to shield his face as the jet forced winds upon him. He then glanced up as he watched the jet take off. The ancient Pharaoh was not about to allow Vlad to take away his son like this. He had to do something. He heard footsteps and turned to see Bast and the others rush up.

"I can't believe we forgot about Vlad. I had no idea he was going to be here." Sam moaned as she hit her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Sam," Tea tried to comfort her and added, "Besides, I don't think anyone saw this coming."

"But we godda do something!" Tucker suddenly said and it was clear that despite of what he went through just a few minutes ago with Dula Man, he was ready to help his best friend.

"Tucker's godda point. We are not gonna let Danny and Carrie get taken away but that evil nut case." Joey nodded as he and Tristan were helped out of the net by Bakura, Emi, and Jazz.

Yami turned away for a moment, "Yami, I know our son is strong. But I have a feeling he cannot do this alone. He needs our help." Bast said gently while she placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I know," Yami finally replied and turned to look at Bast and then toward their friends, "I made a promise to Danny to make sure that you all are safe. I failed to protect Carrie. However, I do know that you all are right. My son needs help and we are going to aid him."

"All right! Let's do it then!" Joey pumped up his fist.

Yami then turned to Sam, "Sam, can you fly us to Amity Park?"

"In a tick tock!" Sam nodded and Yami started for the elevator,

"Then we must hurry. Who knows what Vlad is going to do? The sooner we get to Amity Park the better." The Pharaoh urged the others to make haste.

As the elevator started down and with everyone talking of how to rescue Danny and Carrie, Yami was talking quietly to Yugi, "Do you think we will save Danny in time?" Yugi questioned in concern. It was clear that he had come to care about Danny as a good friend.

"I only hope so. Whatever Vlad is up to, he will be stopped. I just wish I saw this was going to happen." Yami closed his eyes and he felt rather disturbed. Yugi frowned even more at this.

"Come on, Pharaoh, it was not your fault. Danny wanted to go to make sure we are all safe. Now we have to return his favor by saving him."

Yami paused for a moment and then opened his eyes toward Yugi, "You're right. We will save Danny. And Carrie as well," He then turned forward as Yugi faded, "And we will do whatever it takes."

Yami and his friends rushed toward the exit as soon as the elevator doors opened. There were still crowds of people that Joey and Tristan tried to shove everyone out of the way. "For crying out loud, didn't anyone heard of the phrase get out of the way?" Tristan growled as he shoved one man aside.

Finally, the group made it to the Fenton Jet. But before they could all get inside a voice cried out, "Wait!" The group turned and all were surprised to see Pegasus come walking up.

"Wait, I know you. Aren't you Maxmillion Pegasus, who is on the top ten lists of the richest men in the world with Seto Kaiba and Vlad Masters?" Jazz questioned before anyone else could even acknowledge Pegasus.

Pegasus gave the young girl a charming smile and he bowed, "That would be me, my dear girl," he answered and turned toward Yami, "And I have just felt it was rather necessary for me to come here."

Yami gave him a look. He had had some dealings with Pegasus before and none were too friendly, "Why is that?" he finally asked and suspicion was clear in his voice.

"My dear Yugi boy, I know you had some dealings with a certain man named Vlad Masters am I right?"

Now it was Sam's turn to look at Pegasus with suspicion, "How do you know Vlad Masters?" she demanded.

"He used to be my old business partner. He and I were quite a team and I even knew of his unique abilities," Pegasus answered and smiled while shaking his head, "Those were good times."

"Look here, Pegasus, I don't know why yer here, but we're in a hurry and we don't have time for whatever you are about to blab on about!" Joey commented while pointing his finger at the long haired man.

"Relax, Joey boy, I am here to help you. I have tried to warn Vlad, but he would not listen to me."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as he now looked rather curious.

"I cannot tell you out here. I will explain on the way to Amity Park. I am sure that is where you are all heading. Not to mention, if I know Vlad well, he will be heading back there to make his grand opening of his next act." Pegasus walked toward the group.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Tristan questioned as he got in front of the others.

"Tristan is right. You did admit to being partnered with an evil guy who just kidnapped Danny and Carrie." Tea nodded while she folded her arms.

"Exactly. How do we know you are not just trying to fool us?" Sam added her own question.

"Because, I am not into trying to control the world anymore. Without my Millennium Eye, I feel normal again. Furthermore, I have tried to talk to Vlad and hope he would change. But sadly he would not listen," Pegasus turned and could see the large crowd was moving closer, "Now you can give all your lectures inside. I want to share something interesting with all of you. This also involves you too, Yugi boy or should I say Pharaoh."

Yami blinked and could see Pegasus looked downright serious. He had helped him before and with time being thing as it is, he had no other choice, "Very well." His answer shocked the others.

"Yuge, ya sure?" Joey asked as he made sure he heard right.

"Yes. We don't have much time anyway. If Pegasus has information, we might as well listen to him. Besides, Pegasus has helped us before."

Pegasus smiled as the group of friends all glanced at each other, "In that case, let's hurry. These crowds of people are really starting to worry me." Emi pointed out and she frowned to people in question.

With Pegasus behind, the group rushed into the Fenton Jet. Sam immediately rushed up to the pilot seat and turned on Jack auto-pilot. She directed it to take them to Amity Park and on the double. The jet flew into the air and sped off.

As it did, Pegasus explained his conversation with Vlad. He also mentioned he talked with Ishizu and about Vlad's past. Yami was intrigued to learn of Vlad's role in the past, "It was said he was one of your closest advisors. But alas, he wanted to rule Egypt for himself. Therefore, you dueled him and sealed him away. That would explain why he was always so bent on doing what he wanted." Pegasus finished and Joey rolled his eyes,

"Figures. As they always say, it's always the butler."

"Except Vlad wasn't a butler, you numbskull." Tristan quipped while he slapped Joey upside the head.

As the two boys started to argue, Yami asked Pegasus, "That may explain why I felt he was familiar. I know he has evil surrounding him."

"Yes, Pharaoh. It was also why Danny Phantom has been fighting him for so long. Their rivalry has been going on for centuries," Pegasus then turned to Mr. Muto, "It was also destiny for your friend Jack Fenton to allow Vlad Masters to get his ghost half."

"I suppose so. I did remember Jack telling me of how he used to have an old friend. I forgotten the name, but now I know. It is pitiful." Grandpa Muto sighed.

"Yes. Vlad is too far gone to be reasoned with now," Pegasus turned his gaze back toward Yami, "I also have a feeling you are going to be fighting Vlad alongside with Danny Phantom, who happens to be your son from ancient Egypt. Don't look surprise," He immediately said when Yami looked staggered, "Ishizu filled in the blanks when I was brushing up on my history."

"In that case, we better hurry and stop Vlad no matter what." Jazz said in determination. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Hang on, Danny, we will rescue you." Yami whispered as he looked out the window with clouds going by.

* * *

><p>Inside the Masters Blasters' jet, Danny was trying hard to see if he can see if Carrie was all right. She had not moved since Vid shot her with whatever it was she shot her with. To make matters worse, Vid would not allow Danny to even see her. Carrie was right now sitting far away in the corner and Danny was forced to sit near the front.<p>

"Why so worried for her? She is perfectly fine." Vlad suddenly quipped and started to laugh while Danny glared up at him.

"Dude, you have no idea of how much I want to hurt you right now." The ghost hero said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I am shaken," Vlad sarcastically said before he started to shiver as if to mock Danny, "Really, you shouldn't be making threats. I am now in control and very soon, the whole world will know it."

"So you decided to rule the world? That's a typical evil plot from any villain and you said you are not evil." Danny snorted while Vlad glared down at him.

"Don't be sassing me, Ghost Boy."

"Mayor Masters, we are arriving in Amity Park." Thrash suddenly said and he hit a few buttons to slow down the jet just as it reached the city limits.

"Good, take us to town hall," Vlad ordered before he took a microphone and started to speak into it, "Attention all of Amity Park citizens, please report to the town hall, for I have something I want to show you. Be sure to bring the newsmen as well. Cameras are going to be needed for this."

As his voice carried, all the people below walked out of their houses. They all can see the jet flying above. The people then began to head toward town hall as directed. Jack and Maddie too were curious on what Vlad wanted everyone to gather at town hall.

"Maybe he's finally going to say to the whole world that I am his number one friend!" Jack said with pride while Maddie shook her head,

"I highly doubt it, Jack."

Lauren and Lilly hurried out of their house and rushed toward the town hall. They both had a bad feeling about this. Danny stared out the window and could see everyone gathering around. Thrash had the jet hovering above the town hall building. Vlad then walked toward the exit and waited for the jet to finally land. The door then opened and he walked out to greet the city,

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but I have something I want to show you."

Tiffany Snow and other camera crews rushed up, "Mayor Masters just what are you going to show us?"

"Bring them out, Masters Blasters!" Vlad ordered.

Danny frowned as Download grabbed him by the arm and started to shove him toward the door. Vid did the same with Carrie, despite the ghost girl looking like she was unconscious right now. The whole crowds of people gasped in shock. Lauren and Lilly were both in disbelief to see Carrie.

"My baby…" Lauren whispered while Lilly grimaced.

"As you all can see, I have managed to bring back the ghost kids who have been trying to hide since they could not even protect the city!"

"That is not true!" Danny shouted and felt Download harsh jab him in his side to make him quiet down.

"I figure I prove to all of you on who is protecting this city. That would be yours truly; me," Vlad boasted and then pointed at Danny, "Not this ghost brat and his annoying partner. The only thing these two ever did was bring horrible ghosts to this town. And because my ghost team has been keeping the ghost attacks under check, these two thought they could be free and tried to run away to Japan. But I was not about to let these two criminals get away. That's why I brought them here to pay for their crimes."

The whole crowds of people started to whisper. Jack and Maddie were a little unsure right now. Lauren and Lilly on the other hand were seething with anger. Lauren wanted very much to go up and try to protect Danny and Carrie. However, she knew she could not, due to her daughter's secret identity.

Danny was feeling right now mixed with shame and anger. He really wanted to figure a way of how to stop Vlad from trying to expose him like this. Before he can even think of a plan, a familiar voice rang out, "Do not listen to him!"

Danny and everyone else glanced up and saw the Fenton Jet come into view, "The Fenton Jet?" Jack said in surprise.

Sam was on the intercom and she spoke again, "What Mayor Masters is saying is nothing but a lie! Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel are not cowards!"

"Samantha?" Pamela cried out as she and her husband glanced at each other.

Vlad glared as he watched the Fenton Jet lower itself in the street. The exit opened and out stepped Sam, Tucker, and Jazz; along with several other people no one had ever seen. Well, expect one for a little kid pointed that out, "Wait! Isn't that Yugi Muto the King of Games?"

"And that's Joey Wheeler!"

"Pegasus, the guy who created Duel Monsters? Wow!"

A few people began to chatter in excitement as Yami started to lead, "Listen to me, all of you, Mayor Masters is lying. Sam is right. The ghost kids were not hiding. In fact, they never knew what was happening back here since they were trying to save the world in Japan." The Pharaoh said in his powerful voice.

Jack and Maddie stared and gasped to see their old friend Mr. Muto was walking along with Yami. Danny had never been so happy to see his father, mother, and his friends as well. He did not recognize the long haired guy. He smiled while Vlad glared at those who defy him. He was not about to let his control slip from him.

"Do you honestly think anyone would listen to you?" Vlad questioned as Yami continued to walk toward him.

"Um yeah! If anyone had been watching the news!" Joey added his own comment.

Vlad started to sputter while Pegasus next spoke up, "Vlad my friend, you have to listen to reason. Please stop what you are doing and let those ghost kids go."

"Really, Pegasus? Do you honestly think I would want to do that?" Vlad asked his old business partner.

Before Pegasus could answer, Tiffany Snow was given a piece of paper and gasped from what she read, "Speaking of news, this is a matter of importance so please listen!" she cried out and everyone turned their attention to her, "According to scientists, a rather large asteroid is heading toward Earth! At its current speed, it will impact with Earth in a couple of days! With its size, the whole planet would be destroyed!"

Now everyone was starting to panic. Danny tried to figure a way to get him and Carrie away from here. Vlad could see this was his chance to prove himself.

"Everyone please calm down! For I have some news to share!" Once everyone did manage to settle down, Vlad smirked even more, "Now I know the asteroid is coming for us. But I assure you that I have the solution."

Everyone quiet down to listen to this and Pegasus frowned, "Vlad no, you are making a big mistake!" he tried to warn but Vlad turned toward him,

"Shut up, Pegasus!" Pegasus was taken aback and Vlad turned back to the crowd, "It's going to shock all of you, but at this rate, things are desperate." He then smiled as he held out his arms and transformed into Vlad Plamius.

Gasps of shock were heard as cameras zoomed in, "No way." Danny whispered.

"I did not see that coming." Jack could only say.

"I tried to warn him." Pegasus sighed while rubbing his forehead.

The Masters Blasters tried to gun down their founder, but he merely duplicated into three Plasmius and shot their guns out of their hands and then away from Danny and Carrie, "Yes though I use my human half to walk among you, it's obvious that I am a far superior creature."

"Who are you?" Tiffany questioned in both awe and fear.

"Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters billionaire mayor of Amity Park. I prefer you call me by my chosen slightly more evil name Vlad Plasmius." Vlad announced as he became one with his copies.

"Vlad's a ghost?" Maddie questioned to herself as Lauren and Lilly came up to her,

"Yes Maddie, he is." Lauren sighed.

"I have a proposition to make the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars, and make me absolute ruler. In return I shall use my ghost powers…"

"Destroy the thing?" Tristan asked as Vlad glared at him,

"No you idiot! To turn it intangible!"

"That's true. It will just simply phase right through Earth and we will be safe." Someone mentioned while Yami and Bast could only glance at each other.

"It's your choice: world be destroyed or be saved. Oh and ruled by me I eagerly await your decision. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take care of something real quick." Vlad then laughed before he disappeared, leaving the crowds of people to look rather concerned and scared of the whole thing.

Danny thought he was clear to leave, however, he felt hands grab him by the arms, "Time to settle a score with you, Daniel." He heard Vlad whisper in his ear.

Danny sought out Yami and the two made eye contact for a mere second before Danny disappeared from view. Carrie was the only one on the platform. Lauren and Lilly hurried up to her while fighting the crowd. Yami knew Vlad had taken Danny somewhere. Seeing he was the only one who had noticed, he hurried away.

In the meantime, Lauren held onto Carrie, "Carrie? Oh my poor baby girl." The worried mother whispered as she hugged her younger daughter close.

Bast, Sam, Tucker, Tea, Ryou, Emi, Joey, Tristan, Jazz, Mr. Muto, and Pegasus rushed up as well. Jack and Maddie had noticed this and too walked over to see what was going on. Carrie opened her eyes and saw that above of her were worried faces of her mom and sister, "Mom? Lilly?" she asked hoarsely.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lauren hugged her close and did not care at the moment if anyone was seeing her.

Carrie smiled and felt so weak already; she reverted back to Carrie Francess. Luckily, her friends kept her transformation blocked from being seen by the scared crowd behind them. But not with Jack and Maddie, "Wait, Carrie is the ghost girl? And Jazz what are you doing here? You told me you were off looking for colleges! Solomon Muto, you are here too? And who are all these people?" Maddie started to ask a lot of questions.

"And how did you know Vlad?" Jack questioned Pegasus next.

Carrie saw that there was no way to excuse her this time. She glanced up at Lauren. Lauren gulped but Mr. Muto stepped up, "I believe that if we find a place away from these crowds of people, we will all explain." He said gently.

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other and then nodded in agreement. As they all moved off to the Fenton Jet, Bast noticed that Yami was not with them. She looked behind her and searched through the faces, "Yami? Where are you?" she called out. She had a feeling that after Danny disappeared, Yami went after him. Now she really worried for both her husband and son.

"Catzi, come on!" Joey called out and Bast frowned before she turned and rushed up to the others. She knew that Jack and Maddie deserved the truth anyway. She only hoped they will not be too late into finding Yami and Danny.

Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse,

Danny cried out in pain as his back made contact with the wall that Vlad threw him into, "What's wrong, Plasmius? Have you finally admitted that you have gone off the deep end?" The ghost hero growled as he struggled to get free from his bounds that Download forced him on.

"You shouldn't be giving me a tongue, boy. I want to make sure that I rule over this pitiful planet once I take care of that asteroid that you caused in peace. And since you are going to be such a nuisance, I figure I take you out here and now." Vlad sneered as he raised his hands that started to glow purple.

"Talk about being a coward." Danny quipped and he ignored Vlad's first warning. He did not care if his arch-enemy was going to take him out. He was not going to allow him to take over this world.

"I am not a coward, Daniel. I am not the one who ran off to Japan just because I can't handle tough ghosts."

"That's not true and you know it. I didn't run off. I had a school program going on. Not to mention I got preoccupied with something," Danny retorted and then realized something, "Wait, did you say I was the cause of this asteroid?"

Vlad smirked, "Why of course. I had a plan all figured out and yet you come and try to take me out. Because of you, that asteroid is heading for Earth. But I guess I should be thanking you since now I can rule this world with an iron fist."

"Not gonna happen," Danny said in a low voice and without warning, his bounds were broken and he flew up, "Not on my watch!" he then punched Vlad square in the jaw.

The older half ghost man was thrown on the other side of the warehouse. He landed in some broken crates. He sat up and rubbed his sore jaw. He realized that Danny had gotten strong. He glared. No matter, for he was much more powerful than this pitiful boy.

"And so it begins." Vlad laughed before he lunged at Danny.

Danny plunge right back and a harsh battle started. It went on for about ten minutes and the two were about even. Vlad was very surprised to see how powerful his foe had become in the past year. The boy managed to roundhouse kick him right into the wall. Vlad took a moment to gather himself and he chortled,

"Well done, Daniel, you have gotten better," Danny stood up straight from this comment, "Too bad it won't do you any good!" Vlad suddenly added before he flew up and using some ecto-energy, he punched the white-haired boy straight in his gut.

Danny cried out as he was thrown back and into the wall. He hit it so hard, he left a crater and he fell to the tile floor in a broken heap. He started to cough up some green blood and tried to recover while Vlad started to walk toward him.

"You…you…" Danny tried to say but could not after that last blow he had received.

"Pitiful. Any last words before I finally take you down?" Vlad questioned as he held up his arm.

"Yeah…" Danny wheezed and glared indomitably up at his foe, "Bite me!"

"Very well. Goodbye Daniel. I will give some sad regards to Maddie!" Vlad shouted and his hand started to glow.

Before he could even end Danny's life, a voice shouted from the exit of the warehouse, "Do not even think of harming him again!"

Danny and Vlad glanced over and standing in the doorway was none other than Yami Yugi. Danny stared and since the sun was shining from behind Yami, he thought he saw his ancient father look different. He seemed to be wearing what looked like ancient Egypt royal clothing? But the image passed when Yami walked into the building further. Vlad's hand stopped glowing and he smirked,

"You again huh? Just what do you want?"

"I am here to finally put a stop to what you are doing, Vlad. You have harmed Danny and that is going too far." Yami answered and resentment was clear in his sharp eyes.

"Why do you care so much for him anyway? You both may be considered popular around the world, but that doesn't mean you know each other."

"True, but we both share something more personal and deeper," Yami glanced down at Danny, who in returned smiled gratefully at him. Yami gave him a quick nod before turning back to Vlad, "Now let's try something. Why don't you and I duel?"

"Duel?" Vlad laughed, "Are you saying you want me to play that silly game of Duel Monsters?"

Yami folded his arms before replying, "No. I am not asking that. I was thinking more on the lines of just playing a simple game that even you can play."

"Are you implying that I am not smart?" Vlad asked while sneering at the King of Games.

"That is not true. I was referring. You then implied it." Yami answered smugly while Danny tried hard not to laugh.

Vlad was now starting to get annoyed, "Fine then! We will play one little game. But if I win, I will have to kill you and Danny Phantom both for I have plans that need to be sorted out."

"Fair enough; if I win, I will have something special planned for you." Yami replied and Danny wondered on what his father was up to.

"You may be the King of Games, but I am Vlad Plasmius, the soon to be ruler of this world." Vlad answered with an evil smirk while Yami glared at this remark,

"We will see about that for I will not allow someone as evil as you take over this world."

Danny sat up as he watched Yami's puzzle glow. He wondered on what his father was up to, "Just what is your game anyway?" Vlad finally asked.

"The rules are pretty simple. Without using any of your ghost powers, once I am done shuffling and hold up a card, you have to guess on what kind of card I am holding in my hand." Yami explained as he took out his Duel Monsters deck and started to shuffle.

Vlad's eyes widen at this. He never bothered to watch on what kind of deck Yami uses or anything to do with Duel Monsters. And he was not allowed to use his ghost powers for this? Danny had a feeling that Vlad was not going to keep his word on this. He could see the gleam in his foe's red eyes. He wanted to warn Yami, but the Pharaoh turned toward Danny and mouthed, "Don't try to interfere."

Danny frowned at this and Yami turned back to Vlad. Once he was done shuffling, Yami held up a card, "Now, you have thirty seconds to guess on what card I am using."

Vlad glared at this. He was not going to allow this strange haired man push him around. He also had a feeling he knew him from somewhere. He just did not know where but he knew he did not like him. As the seconds were ticking, Vlad knew there was only one solution. He didn't care if he was going to cheat. He was on a tight schedule and besides, it's not like Yami was going to see. He concentrated and made an invisible duplicate of himself and the duplicate flew behind Yami. Once he got a good look at the card, which happened to be Dark Magician, he flew back into Vlad.

"Let's see now," Vlad suddenly smirked and pretended to ponder while Yami quirked an eyebrow, "It wouldn't happen to be Dark Magician now would it?"

Yami glared, "Yes it is."

"Ha! I knew it. Did you honestly think you can fool me?" Vlad questioned while Danny growled.

"No, the real question is, do you honestly think you can fool me?" Vlad stared at Yami who had lowered his card.

"What are you talking about? I guess fair and square!"

"No you did not. You cheated. I saw that you made an invisible copy of yourself." Yami clarified as Danny stared in amazement.

"What? But how?" Vlad snarled as Danny too wanted to know.

"My Millennium Puzzle allows me to tell me things. Like for example, it picked up a high energy coming from you. I had a feeling you were making a copy of yourself since I saw you perform this trick not too long ago when you attacked the Masters Blasters," Yami elucidated as Danny stared in amazement, "After all, you did say you don't take the time to watch any of the duels I perform. Any fool can see that you cheated."

Vlad was now losing his cool. How dare this spiky haired young man comes here and makes a fool of him, "You think you are so clever don't you? It does not matter anyway. You both are a waste of time. I have bigger plans to do anyway." He suddenly flew into the air and his hands started to glow again, "Now prepare to die!"

Danny gasped as he rushed up to Yami, "No, get out of here!" He cried out but Yami shook his head,

"No!" he retorted and his forehead started to glow with the Millennium Eye.

"Die!" Vlad threw all of his force toward them.

Danny gasped and got in front of Yami. He made an ecto-shield to block the oncoming attack. Already weak from his battle with Vlad earlier, the young boy was not doing so well. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his shield up. Yami frowned before he laid a hand on Danny's shoulder and closed his eyes. He focused and the eye on his forehead glowed even more. Danny was surprised to feel strength returning to him and using all his force, he managed to make the blast backfire and right into Vlad.

Vlad cried out as he was sent barreling backwards and he slid on the floor. Danny started to pant and Yami leaned near him, "Are you all right?" he questioned.

"Yeah. But, where did I…?"

"I did. I lent you my strength." Yami replied and Danny had to smile at this.

Vlad growled as he flew into the air, "Bah, no matter! I have a tight schedule anyway. I will deal with you two later!" With that, the evil ghost man disappeared from the warehouse.

Danny and Yami had watched him go and the eye on Yami's forehead disappeared, "We cannot let him get away." He stated with determination while Danny managed to stand up straight,

"I know. We need to get to the others and figure out a plan," The two headed for the exit and Danny turned back to Yami, "By the way, thanks for saving me. But how did you know where Vlad took me?" He added with a relieved smile.

Yami gave him a smile right back, "I was not about to let my only son be killed. If I was to promise to protect Bast, I made a promise to protect you as well. And as for finding you, the Millennium Puzzle led me right to you."

Danny smiled even more before he hugged Yami. He knew that he had a great father. Yami hugged his son back. They then backed away for they needed to figure out a plan. Since Danny was still feeling a little, the only thing the two can do is run toward FentonWorks.

* * *

><p>Clockwork was watching from afar and he whispered, "The battle is only half over." He then turned to another window that showed the asteroid heading right for Earth.<p> 


End file.
